


The Hunter and The Vampire

by Ratsmustdie



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Frerard, High School, M/M, Murder Mystery, Oral Sex, Vampire Hunters, Vampires, Werewolf, Wizards, eventually smut, hunter!frank, vampire!Gerard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 50,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27599807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratsmustdie/pseuds/Ratsmustdie
Summary: On his 18th anniversary, Frank Iero's parents reveal him their family secret. They tell him how their town has always been haunted and how their family, along with some others, are there to make their hometown a safer place.Along with all those shocking news, he finally starts dating his crush, but little does he know that he is one of the things his parents told him to kill. When Frank discovers about it, will he kill someone he cares about to honour his family, or will he betray his family and continue dating someone he's not suppose to?---Other mysterious shit happening, but read to find out.I’m gonna re-edit this fic but nothing big’s gonna change in the plot.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Lindsey Ballato/Gerard Way, Mikey Way/Pete Wentz, Ryan Ross/Brendon Urie
Comments: 16
Kudos: 27





	1. Birthday Present

**Frank's POV**

If you're here, it means you're interested in my story. Well, I'll tell you my story. My name is Frank Iero and I'm just your average high school boy with my average life. At least that's what I thought 'til my 18th birthday.

It was Monday morning. I woke up and looked at the clock next to me. It was 6:16. That means I still had 14 minutes until my alarm. Wow! I can't believe it. For the first time in my whole life, I woke up before it rang. I thought to myself.

I stared at the ceiling thinking about my new day. Today was special. It was the day of my birthday. It was also Halloween, but after a group of 13-year-olds got murdered cold-bloodedly that day, the town decided to cancel the holiday. Forever. They said, "it's for your own safety". The thing is... this was over 100 years ago and the murderer is probably already dead. I remember my grandpa used to say "Belleville is already hunted enough. We don't need a special day to make it worse and celebrate it." At the end of the day, I didn't care since you can't really care for something you never experienced. Am I right?

I was cut from my thoughts by the alarm clock. I turned on my side and pressed on the big red button to turn off the annoying sound I hear every morning.

I got out of my bed and started getting ready. I picked up a Misfits shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans. That's my everyday style; skinny jeans with a band shirt. Considering the fact that 97,6% of all my clothes is band merch, I don't really have other choices. I'm not complaining, just flexing.

I closed all the books on my desk and quickly tucked it in my bag. I left my room and went downstairs for breakfast. As I got to the kitchen, I saw my mom making pancakes, while my dad was setting up the coffee machine.

"The birthday boy is awake! Happy birthday Frankie." My dad said before he smiled at me and turned his attention to whatever he was doing before I came in. My mom flipped the last pancake and came to me for a hug.

"Happy birthday sweetie! I'm surprised, you're up on time."

"Thanks," I said with a smile.

I took one of the pancakes and a bottle of maple syrup. I put it on my plate and spilled the syrup on it. The amount of syrup I had put on it made it look like I was eating syrup with pancake, instead of a pancake with syrup. My love for maple syrup is unexplainable. Apparently, my dad's great great grandma is Canadian, so I wonder where that came from.

"When you get back home, we're gonna need to talk about something after I give you your present." My dad said, not taking his eyes off of his phone.

"Talk about what?" I asked with a confused face.

"You'll see." He said, after taking a sip of his coffee.

"Ok...?"

Why did we need to talk? Did I do something wrong? I'm sorry, let me rephrase that: did he find out about something wrong I did? Was I in trouble? Did he find my weed? My beers? Vodka? Is it about the time I told my teacher to fuck off in 3rd grade?

My thoughts were cut off when I saw the time. It was 7:26. I was going to be late if I didn't leave my house in the next 5 minutes.

As I finished my pancake, or should I say my syrup, I quickly grabbed my backpack and headed toward the front door. I put on my shoes while yelling a "bye mom, bye dad". I heard them answer me, but I was too busy looking at myself in the mirror and shining. I left the house, slamming the door after me.

꧁ꕥ꧂

After 20 minutes of walk, I could see hell and by that I mean school. If I'm being honest, hell is better than school. Change my mind.

I pushed open the heavy metal door and stepped in. I went directly to my locker to pick up my history book since I had History in the first period. As I got on my knees to put the book in my bag, I heard my locker getting slammed shut. I looked up to see Tyler standing there with one hand on my locker.

"Dude! Happy birthday." He said with a smirk appearing on his face. I zipped my bag and got up to match his height.

"Thanks," I said with a big smile while putting my bag on my back. "Where's the rest of the gang? I thought I was late."

"Patrick's gonna be late, like always, and Ryan will be here in 5 minutes. I just talked to him. His mom's giving him a ride, like always, since he always leaves the house late. I'm starting to think I'm the only organized person in this group."

"Stop talking and start moving or else we're going to be late. You can't be an "organized person" if you're late from history class. Can you?" I said and started walking as Tyler followed me to History class.

We stepped into the classroom and took seats next to each other. After what seemed 5 minutes, Ryan came in. He greeted us, wished me a happy birthday and took a seat in front of me, as the bell rang. After 10 minutes the class started, Patrick came in with a paper in his hands that he gave to Mr. Urine. He walked toward us mouthing me a "happy birthday" and took a seat in front of Tyler.

꧁ꕥ꧂

After a long day, it was finally time for lunch, aka, my favourite time of the day. I went to the cafeteria, took my lunch and joined my only friends. It has always been only the four of us. We all became friends since we were babies. Our parents were close to each other. They always hung out together, and us being their kids, we did the same. By the time we started school, we got closer and closer.

I placed my tray on the table and took a seat next to Patrick. They seemed to be in a deep conversation, but when they saw me coming, they panicked and stopped talking.

"What were you guys talking about?" I asked with curiosity.

"Nothing important," Tyler said after clearing his throat. I'm sure they're keeping something from me. They never did this. We always told secrets to each other, but why exclude me? I bet they're gonna open a group chat without me. But it's impossible. Does it have something to do with my birthday? Maybe it's a surprise. My thoughts were cut when Patrick spoke.

"So what are you gonna do for your birthday?" He said by breaking the silence.

"I wanted to invite you all for tonight, but my parents wanted me to spend the night with them and that actually surprised me, because they're always "too busy" to care for me. So I guess I'm gonna take this opportunity and spend the time with them, and you guys can come over Friday." I said while mixing my salad.

"Did they tell you yet?" Ryan asked. The question was followed by Tyler's coughs.

"Tell me what?" I said with a confused face. Suddenly, the three of them started panicking.

"I think Ryan meant "did they wish you a happy birthday yet?". Am I right Ryan?" Patrick said looking straight into his eyes. Ryan nodded turning his gaze from Patrick to me to make sure I saw him nod. Well, that was a shitty cover-up. They're definitely keeping something from me. The whole day I was thinking about what my dad is going to talk about after school, and now this? Can't my day get any mysterious? 

The dead science was cut by a female's voice. "I heard it's your birthday, Frankie. Did they tell you yet?" She said, followed by more coughs from Tyler.

It was Hayley, one of the school's cheerleaders. My parents knew her parents too but weren't close, and she and I weren't close at all. We only talked to each other once or twice a year. How does she know about my birthday? We barely know each other. And what does she mean by "did they tell you yet"? Does this have something to the with Ryan's "did they tell you yet"?

"Tell. Me. What.?" I asked even more confused than the first time. My question was followed by another dead silence. Everyone was staring at each other until Tyler flipped his plate of spaghetti over the table and screamed "SPIDER".

Hayley awkwardly left while we were cleaning up the mess Tyler created. After that, none of us talked and the rest of the lunch passed in silence. This is the first time our group was this silent. We always had something to talk about, but today was weird. They were all acting weird.

꧁ꕥ꧂

I got home and saw my parents on the couch with a glass of wine in their hands. Now, this was the weirdest thing in this whole day because they NEVER came home before 8 pm. Maybe they took a day off for my 18th birthday.

"Go get changed and come back downstairs for your present." My dad said with a serious tone.

I did what I was told. I went upstairs, quickly changed my clothes into something more comfortable, and went back downstairs. When I got there, there was a box on the coffee table that wasn't there when I got home. It was almost the size of a shoebox, but a bit bigger.

"It's your present, come open it up." My mom said, picking up the box.

I grabbed the box from her hands and started ripping off the wrapper. Under it was a black box with "𝙵𝚛𝚊𝚗𝚔 𝙸𝚎𝚛𝚘" written on it. I quickly opened it up and saw a real silver gun with its bullets next to it. A gun? What kind of parent gives their child a gun for their birthday? I know we're Americans, but like... seriously?


	2. You're a Hunter Frank

I looked up to meet them with a face that says "explain what the hell is going on here". They were looking at me proudly with a smile on their face before my dad started talking.

"You see son, this town is full of dangerous creatures and our family is here to get rid of them." He said while placing his glass on the table and started walking towards me.

"Dangerous creatures like humans?" I said with a sarcastic tone.

"You're funny Frank, but no. They're beyond humans. They're-"

"I doubt there are more dangerous creatures than the human species on this planet." I said by cutting him off again.

"Can you stop talking and listen?! You're ruining the moment." He said with an angry tone. He cleared his throat and continued dramatically. "They live in the darkness. For some people, they're just a myth and for some, their worst-"

"Can you get to the point?" I said with already a board voice.

"You want me to get to the point? All right! Your hometown is full of supernatural creatures like vampires and werewolves, and our family is here to kill them and protect this helpless town." He said with a more angry tone than the first time.

"Yeah right! And I'm a hippopotamus." I said laughing. My laugh suddenly faded into a confused face, when I saw their serious expressions. "Oh! That was serious?"

"Couldn't be more serious." My mom said with the same expression on her face. "Come on, let me show you something"

She got up from the couch and went to the basement. My dad followed her and so did I. As we went downstairs, we got to the laundry room. She started pressing the buttons on the washing machine, when suddenly the wall on my left split from the middle and opened up. A secret room with a code on the washing machine? That's genius.

Behind the walls was a small corridor which linked to a room. On the two walls of the corridor, there were paintings of people I didn't recognize, with an information plate on the side.

"These are your ancestors, Frank." My dad said as he stepped into the corridor. "On the left, is my family and on the right is your mom's."

I slowly moved forward the room, while taking a good look at every painting. When I got there and got the full view of the room, I was shocked by the loom's containing. The room's left wall was full of guns, as well as crossbows. The one on the right was full of different types of fangs, necklaces and other stuff that I didn't recognize. The one in the middle had a little bookshelf and two paintings above it: my mom's and my dad's.

"You see Frank, all the people that "ran away" from this town, or mysteriously "disappeared"? They didn't. They just became their meal. So we need to kill them before they kill us. On this wall are all the souvenirs from the ones our family killed." My dad said while pointing out the wall on our left.

"In Belleville, we have different types of creatures, but our main enemies are vampires. All the hunters in this town have mountain ash around their house, which creates a barrier that keeps all the supernatural things away from us. None of them can enter a circle of mountain ash. Along with other enchanted things, mountain ash is given to us by witches. In this town, we only have one family of witches. The Toro family." My mom explained.

"Like Ray Toro from my class?" I asked. Ray is one of the members of my school's football team, The Cheetahs.

"Yes indeed." My dad continued. "And the Toros aren't the only ones from your school that are on our side. The Stumps, Josephs and Ross's; they are all hunters. We work with them. All the attacks we do are all planed and done together. We have other hunters too, like the Armstrong, Williams and Bryar family, but they prefer working alone. They say 'we have our own way of working.'" He said while mom was looking for something on the bookshelf under their paintings.

"Do my friends know about this?" I asked looking at both, my mom and my dad.

"Yes, they do." My mom said. She found what she was looking for and placed it on the table that was in the middle of the room. "You're the last one to know since you're the youngest in your group. They all found out about it on their 18th birthday, like you. Don't ask why they didn't tell you, because it's one of the rules: the hunter can not know about their family secret before 18, and it must be told by their family."

Well, this explains today's mess at school... So this is what they were talking about before they saw me coming. When Ryan and Hayley asked 'did they tell you yet?' this is what they meant, huh?

"What happens if someone breaks a rule?" I asked, still having a lot of other questions.

"It depends on the situation and the rule that was broken." My dad said.

"Look, Frank. You need to read this book until the end of this week. It has all the things you need to know about the creatures and the hunters' rules. We will start the training after you're done with the book." My mom said handing me the book she had put on the table.

What!? Finish it by the end of the week?! I don't have time for this bullshit! I have homework and tons of other things to do. It was like a bible kind of thick book. But, of course, I can't say 'no' to them. They'll start talking about how I need to be more organized with my time. I didn't need the same speech I get every day. So I just shut up about it and asked another question I had.

"You said that all the hunters in this town have mountain ash around their house to keep the creatures away. But what about the others? Like the other people who aren't hunters."

"They don't know who's a hunter and who's not. If they find out, they'll come for us, because we're not good for their business. In that case, we must be prepared for it. If not, you may sleep and never wake up." My dad said. "And on the other hand, they never attack normal people in their houses, because they risk being seen by neighbours. They usually aim for people outside."

"What if I don't want to be a hunter. I don't want to kill anyone or be killed. I don't want to be in this mess" I said with a little bit of anger in my voice.

"As your dad said, if they find out about our family being hunters, they'll come for every single one of us. Even if you're not a hunter, you'll still be killed. So by just being an Iero, you're already in this mess. And if they don't kill you, one of the hunters will, since you betray us, and one of the rules is to not betray." My mom said. She paused for a second before speaking again. "And if no one does, we will."

Well, that was unexpected. I don't know if she meant it metaphorically or literally, either way, it was kinda scary. I don't want to be in this mess. I don't want any of this. I want a normal future, not... this. My dad saw me doubting my decision and spoke again.

"Frank... listen. This is not a choice we're giving you." He turned giving a look at my mom. She nodded and he continued. "Thomas was one of their victims."

I froze at the mention of that name. We never talked about Thomas since the day of his funeral. I was 15 when this happened. He was my eldest brother. We both were really close together. He always took care of me and we always trusted each other with our secrets, of course until he died the day of his 18th birthday, October 7, due to an overdose. Well... that's what they told me. I didn't fully believe this bullshit because he has never done drugs. At least, not that I'm aware of.

"It was around 11 o'clock. You went to sleep and we waited for another hour to make sure you were asleep. We told him what we told you today. He was more frustrated than you. He said he's going to take a walk outside to clear his mind. We waited. He didn't come back. We thought he stayed at Bob's, but the next morning, after you went to school, the police came and told us about the tragedy. They had found his body not too far away from our house. They said he had a low amount of blood and an unidentified drug in his system, which was for sure vampire venom. He also had a bite mark on his neck. We told the police that the mark was there for a week and that he never told us where got it from. We also convinced them that he probably died due to an overdose of the drug he had in his system, so the police wouldn't investigate the case, because we can't risk the town to know about them. It'll bring too much panic. With all the disappeared people and murders" My dad said.

Are they telling me they covered the murder of my brother just to keep the town calm? I have so many emotions all mixed up together: anger, annoyance, surprise, sadness and most of all confusion. I wanted so bad to go outside and take a walk, but after what I've been told, I'm scared.

I looked at them for the last time with aversion on my face and left without saying anything. Oh shit! I forgot the book. I went back, took the book and left again. I need to start reading this crap if I want to finish it at the end of the week.

I got to my room and started my homework. It took me over 3 hours to finish it since I couldn't stop thinking about today. I mean... my parents just told me my brother was murdered and that they're killing supernatural creatures for a living, obligating me to do the same if I don't want to be killed. Before this, I was told they were software engineers, but I guess that was a lie.

By the time I finished my homework, I immediately picked up the bible like book. I started reading it and after a few hours, I could feel my eyes starting to feel heavy. I checked to see how much I read. It was less than 30 pages. It went really slow because the pages were really big and the letters were smaller than my future.

I closed the book, placed it on the drawer chest next to me and turned off the lights. I looked at the clock's glowing numbers next to me and it said 2 am. By the time I closed my eyes, it didn't take me too long to fall into a dreamless sleep.


	3. Ay You Know This Boy Got His Free Taco-

It was finally Friday. The week passed slowly. Every day after school, I ran to my house so I can have as much time as possible to read the supernatural bible. Patrick came over Wednesday and helped me with it. He told me which parts were completely useless and I skipped it. I read most of it. Out of 1200 pages, I read 800 pages. Oh, and by the way, Patrick, Ryan and Tyler had a MONTH to read the whole thing. Why are my parents like this?

The school was as usual. We rarely talked about this whole thing there, because we would risk someone hearing us and if that someone was one of them, we all would be dead the next day.

Today passed like the rest of the week, but more exciting since it's Friday. We just finished the last period before lunch. I got to the cafeteria, took my lunch and sat down with the others.

"So what are we gonna do after school? You know, for your late birthday."Tyler said when I sat down.

Oh shit, true. I promised them we'll do something, but I was too busy with the book and school to think about it. "I didn't really think about it. What do you want to do?" I said.

Suddenly Tyler got hyped at my question. A small smile appeared on his face and he spoke. "I suggest Taco Bell."

"I'm ok with it," Patrick said.

"Me too."

"Don't you think Taco Bell is getting old?" Ryan said. Tyler's face went blank as he started staring at Ryan. "I mean we always go there. I know Tyler's a Taco Bell fan, but can't we do something else? There's not a single week we haven't been there." He justified. Tyler's face went serious this time. "All right!" Ryan gave up. A smirk appeared on Tyler's face as he broke the eye contact with Ryan and continued eating his lunch.

꧁ꕥ꧂

It was finally the last period. I went from my math class to the English class. Ryan was already there. He was reading Pride and Prejudice. I didn't bother him and took a seat next to him. I started to take out my books when suddenly my eye caught something in my bag. I reached for it and took it out. It was a perfectly folded piece of paper.

I never keep loos papers in my bag. Well, when I do, it all gets torn apart due to my books, but this one looks fresh. Like it's been there for less than a day. I can confirm it wasn't there yesterday and I don't remember putting a paper in my bag today, so it's not mine but it is for me. How do I know? Because it's clearly written Dear Frank on it and I'm not that dumb, I can read.

I continue reading the rest of the letter.

"Meet me at the end of Hamilton Street, behind the abandoned fire department. Be there today at 8. Bring no one. Tell no one. Destroy this message as soon as you can.

-Someone you defiantly know"

I froze when I finished reading. Who can it be? Probably a prank right? I looked at Ryan next to me who was still reading his book. It's not them for sure, because Ryan is the worst secret keeper. If it was them, trust me, I'd know.

What if it's some serial killer who wants me away from everyone so he can kill me? What if it's someone important whom I really know? Either way, I'm going to be there. I can not sleep peacefully tonight without knowing who this mysterious person is. I'll take a baseball bat with me to ensure my safety.

I quickly tucked the paper in my pocket when I heard the bell. Everyone took their seats and the class stated.

**Gerard's POV**

The English class was going slower than I expected. We were 10 minutes in but it felt like hours. The class was discussing with the teacher about the book we are currently reading. I'm sorry, let me rephrase that. They were discussing the book they were reading. I never really started it. I don't even remember the book's name.

After glancing at the clock on the wall, I looked around the class out of boredom. A white folded paper picked my eye. It was laying on the floor next to the guy in front of me. I don't remember what his name was. Francis? Franco? François? Frandscus? Franziskus? I guess he's just not popular enough like me for me to remember his name.

I stretched my leg and brought the paper next to my chair so I can easily pick it up. Without drawing any attention on me, I slowly bent down and picked it up. I opened the paper and read what was written on it.

After I finished reading, I realized I wasn't supposed to since it looked like a secret. The "tell no one" and "destroy this message as soon as you can" gave it up. Is this dude in some kind of Russian mafia? Maybe he's one of us but I don't know about it. I have never seen him around besides school, that's for sure. Or one of them. These are the only reasons he would go on a secret meeting behind a sketchy building.

If he is one of them, a hunter, I need to find out, make sure of it and tell the leaders so we can get rid of him. Most of all, I'll make my parents proud since it's rare for us to find a hunter family in this town. We know there is a lot of them but they're too good at hiding so it's difficult for us to find one. When someone does find one, they get to be one of the leaders and that shit's paid tons of money. We can say everyone's desperate for finding and killing hunters.

We have three types of 'creatures' in this town; Vampires: the ones most hunted, werewolfs: only a pack of them, and wizard: they're a lot, but not as much as vampires. We all have our own leaders, but they all work together and the three species work all together to survive the hunters. There's no limit in how many leaders there's from each side, as long as it's working out.

I made my decision. I'm going to find what his deal is and, if he's part of a Russian mafia, I'll ask him how he joined and maybe do the same since I have nothing else to do with my life. If he's one of us, that'll just be boring. He's not a vampire for sure. I can smell his human blood pumping through his veins. Maybe a wizard? Warlock? And finally, if he's a hunter, I'll turn him and maybe even his family in, and be one of the coven's leaders. Anyways, I don't need to get my hopes high.

I'm gonna need help though. I'm not smart enough to do this alone. I'll tell my friends and we'll do it together. On the other hand, when a group finds a hunter, the whole groupe becomes part of the leadership so they will get the chance to be a leader too. Yup, you got it right. All my friends, well the ones I'm close with, are like me, supernatural.

I slowly placed the paper on the ground again and pushed it back where it was before. I tapped on his shoulder and as he turned, I pointed him the paper. He muttered a "thanks" and bent down to pick up the paper.

꧁ꕥ꧂

The bell finally rang. Everyone spilled out of the classrooms. Of course, they would. It's Friday. Everyone's excited for the weekend. From all the people, I finally spotted the one person I wanted to see at the moment. He was leaning on the row of lockers talking to Brendon. I ran to him, violently pushing everyone getting on my way. The last few people saw me coming and moved away by themselves. Yeah, that's what I thought.

"Josh," I called his name. He immediately turned his attention from Brendon to me, who was also one of my closest friends so I didn't mind him listening to what I had to say.

"What's up?" Josh said. Now I had Brendon's attention too.

"Can you use your werewolf powers to listen to what that guys over there are talking about?" I asked with a low voice, but high enough for him to hear me, and pointed to that Frederic guy who was with 3 other guys from our class. Well, I think that's what his name was. I remember reading it on the paper but didn't really pay attention to it.

They were next to the main entrance, speaking about something. Josh stared on the floor, what I assume helped him concentrate on the voices. After 5 minutes, he finally spoke up when they left.

"They are going to Taco Bell. They talked about how much money they had and planned what they were going to order. Gotta say they had good taste in tacos. One of them seemed to know the whole menu by heart. That was impressive. But that's it, there was nothing important. Why?"

I saw Pete coming from the other side of the corridor. I waited until he got here and told them about the whole note story and my theories about it. The three of them are the only ones I can trust with this kind of thing. Sure, I had tons of other friends. That's the advantage of being the captain of the football team, friends just come like a magnet, but these three were the only ones I trusted. They aren't friends with me because I am popular, but because we care for each other.

"So do you guys wanna go to Taco Bell today?" I added with a smirk on my face, after finishing the note story. We looked at each other with a smile on our faces as a sign of agreement.

꧁ꕥ꧂

When we got there, they already had started eating their tacos. Acting as natural as possible, we went to the cashier and ordered our food.

"Sir, welcome to Taco Bell. May I take your order?" The cashier said.

"Yeah can I have a big mac and a Pepsi?" Brendon asked.

"Sir we don't sell Big Macs," He said, giving a confused look to Brendon.

"And some chicken nuggets," Pete added.

"We don't have chicken nuggets either," he said this time annoyance in his voice.

"Serious?" I said with confusion on my face. What kind of place is this if they didn't have chicken nuggets?

"Just give us four beef tacos, with one nachos supreme," Josh said when he realized we were not able to handle ourselves. The cashier sight with relief and registered our order.

"Oh and can I have a fr e sh a voca do? I never really tried one of those." Brendon added. Judging by the cashier's face, he realized something wasn't right and started justifying himself. "The sign outside said you served fr e sh a voca do."

"I think you mean "fresh avocado", but no we do not. That sign is for Del Taco, the place next to us." The cashier said giving Brendon an annoyed look.

After we paid and grabbed our order, we took a table as far as possible from the group we stalked, to look as unsuspicious as possible. I didn't feel like eating my taco so I gave it to a random passing guy.

"Ay you know this boy got his free taco," he said exited, thanked me and left. When he stepped outside, I saw him fall and drop the taco. Ouch, I feel bad.

"When he leaves for the meeting, only one of us has to follow him since it's not easy to secretly follow someone with a gang of four people," Brendon said and took a bite of his taco.

"I vote for Gerard. He's the one who found out about this whole thing in the first place, and if the guy is really a hunter, he deserves to be the one who finds out about it." Pete said after leaking his fingers one by one. Josh and Brendon nodded in agreement.

Ten minutes after we finished eating, Frannsaidh's group stood up and left. I immediately said a fast "bye" to my friends and followed them outside.


	4. I'm a Bad Bitch, You Can't Kill Me

**Frank's POV**

After 20 minutes of walk, we finally arrived at Taco Bell. The place was less busy than usual. We made our way to the cashier and made our order. Like always, Tyler made a big deal when they put tomatoes in his taco. He started screaming "NO TOMATOES ON MY TACO". His hate for tomatoes was unexplainable.

We took our order and picked a random table. After about 5 minutes, four guys from the football team came in, one of them being Gerard Way. Not gonna lie, I think I have a little crush on him. I mean who doesn't? Even the straightest guy would. The guy is gorgeous.

Ryan started acting weird when he saw them. He, on the other hand, has a big fat lesbian crush on the big forehead guy.

"C'mon Ry, you know he's got a boyfriend," Patrick said when he saw Ryan getting nervous.

"I know," he said with a sigh, "besides, I can never compete with daddy long legs. He looks happy with him. AND, they're both from the football team, so I guess that's a bonus for their relationship."

Yes, Brendon is dating Dallon. They're the most popular gay couple in the school. You know who's the most popular straight couple? Gerard and Lindsey. I mean why wouldn't they be? Gerard is the football team leader and Lindsey is the head of cheerleaders. The perfect couple. That reminds me of how my chances are low and that's the reason I never told anyone about my crush on him. Besides, he probably doesn't even know my name, even though he sits behind me in English class, he never really gave me any attention. Also, he's most likely straight. I mean, I never saw him date a guy.

We finished eating and left the place. We walked and talked until it was 6 o'clock. After that, everyone went to their houses. I, however, had a meeting to attend with Mr/Mrs Mysterious. Yet, I still had to go home to get some stuff.

After 10 minutes of walk, I finally arrived. No one was home so I didn't waste my time lying and explaining where I was going. Instead, without any hurries, I dropped my back pack, emptied all the books on the floor, and put a single baseball bat in it. Of course, it didn't completely fit in the bag. Half of the bat sticked out of it, but it did it's job and that's all I need. I also packed the supernatural bible, in case Mr/Mrs Mysterious was late, I can use the time to read it.

I left the house before 7 to avoid meeting my parents. The sun had already set down since the days gets shorter by the time we get closer to winter. I walked as fast as I could with my short legs and finally got there around 7:30. It felt like someone was watching me, but of cours, this is just me being paranoid, because I looked around and saw no one, so I just shook off the thought.

I went behind the sketchy building as I was told and waited there. While I was waiting, I took out the note and a lighter to destroy it, just like it said. Afterwards, I sat down on the ground, with my back on the wall, and started reading it.

After about twenty minutes, I heard footsteps coming towards me. I quickly got up, put the book in my bag, and took out my bat. I positioned myself to the most intimidating way I could to make them think I'm not afraid. Which of cours is a lie. I could feel my hands shaking and I'm starting to regret my life decisions.

"So you came," the owner of the footsteps said. The voice was familiar, but I couldn't put a face on it. It belonged to a guy, but who?

"No. I don't think I did. This is actually my doppelgänger doing my job, while I'm at my house chilling." I said sarcastically. I feel like this isn't a good time for a joke. But... hey! I gotta look as tough as I can to intimidate him, and i think joking makes me look confident.

"I see you're still the same Frank." He said. I still couldn't see him, because he wasn't close enough and there wasn't enough lights for me to see his face, just his shadow. I wanted to take out my phone and turn on the flashlight, but was too afraid to take my eyes off of him.

"And I see you're not still the same whoever you are, because I don't remember ever meeting you."

"You'll be surprised," he said, followed by a laugh. He got closer and closer and my grip for the bat got stronger.

When he was close enough for me to see his face, my mouth immediately dropped open. I dropped the bat and stared, taking every detail to make sure it's who I think it is. My eyes met his hazel eyes. He took a step forward while I took one backwards. This is not him. It can't be.

"No... i-it can't be you. We buried y-your body. I saw you dead..." I said with a shaky voice. It was my dead brother. Thomas.

"Like you can see, I am not dead." He paused for five seconds, examined my confused and scared face, and continued. "You see, mom and dad knew I wasn't completely dead. They knew my consciousness was still there, but still buried me alive."

"W-what do you mean?"

"They knew I was dead, I still am, but not completely. I was turning. I could hear everything happening around me, but couldn't move, talk or even breathe. Before the people came for the funeral, mom came to me lying in the coffin and said "You should've listened to us. This is what you get for not listening to you parents." followed by dad saying "I prefer no son than a monster."" He explained. I could see tears appearing and disappearing in his eyes.

"Why would they do that?"

"Like I said, they prefer me dead than be a vampire. And I would have died six feet underground if the vampire who bit me and turned didn't get me out of there." He already started crying. Tears were running down his eyes, but he continued. "I was stuck there for weeks. I was hungry and going insane, but before I got completely insane the one who bit me digged and got me out of there."

I was lost for words so I did the thing my heart told, not my brain. I ran to him and wrapped my arms around him. He hesitated at first but, after some seconds, did the same. This is my brother, and and he's alive. I don't care what he is or what he's doing. He always had my back no matter what, and now it is time I repay him.

"I'm just glad you're alive." I said. I could feel my eyes getting wet. I knew my parents weren't the best parents in the world, but this bad? "Who bit you? Is it someone I might know?"

"I'm sorry Frank. That's an information I can't give. That'll be exposing our world, and if they knew I exposed one of them to a human, they'll kill you and take away my freedom. We're not even suppose to be meeting right now, but I really wanted to tell you I'm all right and you need to be careful with both, our parents and my kind. I never told them about my family. If I did, they'll come after you and I don't want you dead. Mom and dad, maybe, but not you. You're too innocent and young to die."

"They want me to kill things." I said breaking the hug to look into his eyes.

"I know, and you should do whatever they say. If not, they'll kill you, and I mean that literally. If they don't, they'll make sure to ruin your life in the worst way possible." He waited for a second and continued. "I really missed you, Frankie. These two years of my life where the worst years. I wanted to wait until you became 18 to tell you I'm still alive. I didn't want to be the one telling you about vampires."

"Can you show me your fangs?" He widely smiled showing me his teeth. I couldn't see anything out of ordinary, until I saw two of his teeth moving. It grew and reached his bottom lip. "Wow..."

While I was admiring my brother's fangs, I heard my phone buzz. I reached to my pocked and took it out. I glanced at the caller ID to see written "Mom" on it. Shit. Be ready to get yelled at Frank. I answered the phone and put it on speaker.

"Frank Anthony Iero Junior." Oh no... not the junior. The full name means she's mad as fuck, but when she adds junior at the end, it means she's gonna kill me.

"Yes?" I said while making up a lie in my head, knowing what the next question will be.

"Explain me immediately where the heck are you at this late time." She said with an angrier tone.

"Library. Doing a school project." I said looking at Thomas to see if it was a good lie. He nodded and gave me a thumbs up.

"I want you home immediately. You can continue your project here. You won't get grounded this time, but if you get home this late again before we're done with your trainings, be prepared to face the consequences." She said with a calmer voice, because I said it was for a school work. If I said I was hanging out with friends, it would've gone otherwise. At the end she added "you have maximum 30 minutes," and hang up the phone.

"I see she's still the same bitch." Thomas said with a smirk on his face. I laughed at his joke and nodded to confirm.

"I'll see you later then." I said giving him a last hug.

"See ya," he said while responding to the hug. "And one last thing Frank. Your blood type is O minus, just like mine, the most wanted one since it tastes better and it's the only one vampires with O blood type can have. Blood drinking works just like blood transfusion. So be careful. Use the gun mom and dad gave you, if needed."

"I won't need a gun when I have my bat. I'm unkillable with this bat of mine." I said pointing to the baseball bat on the floor.

"Yeah tell that to yourself when you see a vampire," he said with a smirk appearing on his face. I shook my head with a smile as response.

I took my bag and the bat, said a last my goodbyes and left. The feeling of someone watching me was still there. Even if I knew it was just me being paranoid, I still walked faster than before to get home as soon as possible.

After not even twenty minutes, I got there. I quickly went upstairs to my room and locked the door to avoid socializing with my parents. I changed into my PJs, got into my bad and continued reading the supernatural bible. After some time, I checked the alarm clock next to me and saw it was already two o'clock in the morning, so I closed the book and turned off the lights.

I fell asleep with a smile on my face, knowing my brother was still alive.


	5. Modern Problems Require Modern Solutions

**Gerard's POV**

I followed Francesc to his house. I kept my distance, so he doesn't notice me. As he went inside, I watched the house from far enough to not get noticed, but close enough to see him when he comes out. After about 40 or 50 minutes he came out with his same backpack, but this time I could see a baseball bat sticking out of it.

I followed him to his destination. He went to the back of the abandoned fire department. Now, I have to find a secret place to hide and see what happens. The roof cough my eyes. It was already dark, and no one came to this part of the town since it was the end of the street and there was nothing important here, except for some abandoned buildings.

Thinking of that, I kicked open the door of the building ignoring the loud noise it made and went to the roof. It was a two-story building so it was good enough to see everything happening downstairs.

I watched Frannsaidh as he sat on the floor and started reading a book. No wonder why I never knew him and can't remember his name. This guy is a straight-up nerd. Who goes to a secret meeting and reads a book while waiting? There's a thing called smartphone that he can use to pass his time.

I gotta admit, after staring at the guy for about 30 minutes, I start to low-key find him attractive. But of course, I'm not even gay. I never had any feelings for a guy. I don't want to turn out to be gay though. Not like I'm homophobic or something, but my parents are. They've lived around the times when they were burning people for being gay. They're not even religious, but think it's disgusting. That being said, I don't want to be in a fight with my parents and get kicked out.

My thoughts were cut when I saw another figure approaching Francis. When it got closer to him and got into a lighter era, I noticed who it was. It was Thomas. He's one of us. I'm not that close with him, but close enough to know he's a good guy. He's been turned it's been over two years, so it means he knows the rules. He can't feed from people under 18 and this guy looks like 16 but knowing he's from my class, I guess he's 17, but not 18 for sure. At least, doesn't look like it. So why would he want to meet this human?

I saw Franz holding the baseball bat with his shaky hands. Does he really think he can take out a vampire with a bat? Cute. This means he probably isn't a hunter. If he is, he would've had a gun or a stake. Hunters are not this dumb. They know how dangerous we are, and I gotta admit, we really are dangerous for them. Even if we don't need to kill to feed, it's sad to say... but sometimes it happens. Some of us don't even care and drain humans willingly.

I tried my hardest to listen to their conversation but didn't manage to hear a word. I could hear the, talking but couldn't make out what they were saying. On the other hand, I had a clear view, so I stalked every single move they did. I saw Thomas show him his fangs, while the human admired it. What is he doing? He's not allowed to expose us like that. I'm not gonna snitch on him without knowing his side of the story though. It would be an asshole move.

After his phone rang, Frannsaidh left. I followed him to his house to take one last look at his house. I quickly took a pic of the house, including the number, and started walking away from it. On my way home, I called Pete, Josh and Brendon, and told them to come over.

꧁ꕥ꧂

After five minutes I got home, I heard the doorbell and went opening it. They came in one after the other. It didn't take them too much time to get here since we live close to each other. We went upstairs to my room because my parents were already home and I didn't want them to hear what we're talking about.

"Are you gonna talk now?" Pete asked after everyone came in and we closed the door.

"He met with Thomas, they talked and left. Thomas showed him his fangs, so I guess Frandscus now knows vampires exist." I said.

"Our Thomas?" Brendon asked.

"Yes. The way they talked seemed like they knew each other for a long time."

"What did they talk about?" Josh questioned.

"I don't know, I wasn't close enough to hear them."

"Why weren't you close enough? You had one job." Pete complained.

"Because I had a choice to be behind a dumpster that smelled like your mom and the roof. I'm sorry but I don't like your mom's smell. No offence." I said and saw him frown at my comment. He quickly brushed it off since we all do jokes like that so it's a normal thing.

"We can't get any information from Thomas since he's one of us and knows our rules. He's not gonna say anything that'll get him in trouble. So our only choice is to get close enough with Frank so he tells us everything he knows about us, and what his business with Thomas is. The chances of him being a hunter are low since he would've killed Thomas the second he saw his fangs." Josh explained

"Good idea. The only problem is: how are we suppose to get close with Francesco? It's not like he's lonely and we need to give him attention to get him in our group. He has friends and they seem close." I said

"Are you kidding me? Who doesn't want to hang out with the football team members, especially the captain?" Brendon said, turning to me when he said the 'especially' part. "I say we leave the getting close part to Gerard. It's easier for him since he's the most popular out of the four of us."

"Hey! Don't leave this on me."

"Brendon's got a point. You can do this better than any of us. We can help you though. Pete can bully him Monday and you can stand out for him. Now that you officially met him, you can pick him as a partner for the next team project we get, so you can spend as much time as possible with him." Josh said.

"What happens next?" Pete asked. To he honest, I was wondering the same thing. No one spoke so I decided to be the one answering.

"I don't know... We can see how much he knows about vampires, and then we'll decide if we want to report him to the leaders or not. If he doesn't know too much, Brendon can do some of his wizard shit and make him forget. Right?" I said turning to Brendon.

"Yeah, I think I have some spells for that. If I don't find anything, I'll ask Dallon," he replied.

"I have another question. Why do I need to be the bully?" Pete asked.

"Josh came up with the plan, Gerard's gonna get close with him and I'm probably gonna do the spell that's gonna make him forget. You're the only useless one. So stop being useless and take the responsibility we're giving you." Brendon answered with a parenting tone.

"All right, but can we at least do it after school? I don't want anyone to see me bullying someone. I'm not that kind of a person. It'll ruin my reputation" Pete said. "What am I even supposed to do? I don't know how bullying works. I've never done it."

"It's not like you need a college education for bullying. Tease him. Push him around. Don't let him leave. Just be you. You know? Annoying." I said with a smirk. He rolled his eyes and I continued. "In the end push him hard enough so he falls on the ground. That's when I'm gonna come to the rescue. You know how those cliché movies work. Pretend to be drunk, so if it becomes a problem, which I doubt, we'll use it's as an excuse."

"But vampires can't get drunk. How am I-" He said.

"I said pretend and he doesn't even know you're a vampire you dumb fuck," I interrupted him annoyed. He rolled his eyes again and released a defeated sigh.

"Alright, alright. But I'm gonna do this only one time. I don't care if it works or not, I'm doing it ONCE. Capish?" Pete said.

"Ok, ok," I said. Then a smirk appeared on my face and I continued. "Sorry, I forgot. You have more important things to do. You know? Like sleep with my brother."

"Are you gonna let that go? It was only one time." He said annoyed.

"I doubt. It was only one time you got caught, but we never know what you've done before that, or even what you're doing now. It's not like I'm against it or something, but at least get in a relationship with him and then fuck. The least you could've done is telling us. I don't want you two to just be fuck buddies. When you make love with someone it has to mean something." I explained with a calm tone. I'm seriously not mad at him, but since the day we caught the two of them making out, I love teasing them about it. Although, what I said, I meant it.

"Is that why you're 60 years old and still a virgin? You're waiting for the perfect person, aren't you?" Brendon said laughing. He was sitting on the floor, leaning on the wall. Meanwhile, I was laying on my bad, so I took one of the pillows and threw it on his face.

"Got a problem with that? I'm not saying having sex with whoever you want is wrong, if the other wants the same of course, but I prefer giving my virginity to someone who'll be special. All the girls I've dated are just people wanting to be with me because I'm in the football team and popular. Otherwise, they wouldn't have given me the slightest attention." I said. "And please, don't call me 60 years old. When you say like that, I imagine myself as a wrinkly grandpa, but I'm not. Am I? Besides you're not any different from me."

"Don't worry we still have hundreds of years to become wrinkly grandpas, if we don't get killed before that, of course," Josh said, getting up of his seat. "Anyways we gotta get going, it's getting late."

The others nodded, said their goodbyes and left. I took my phone and went on social media to find and kinda stalk Francis on it, but found no mutual friends with that name. Is his name even Francis? No, it was Frannsaidh? No mutuals. Franziskus? Nope. Frazier? No result. Franderstel? Does that name even exist?

I finally gave up on guessing and decided to text Brendon to know his name. He answered my text within the next 2 minutes. Frank! Right! Why did I never think of that? It's one of the most basic names that can ever exist, how dumb can I be? I searched his name on Instagram and his profile finally came up. Frank Iero, huh? It was a private account. I saw the follow back button, meaning he's already following me. I mean... the whole school is, but I only follow back people I'm close with so I didn't bother following him back.

After the useless research, I turned off my phone and went to sleep, which took a lot of time since I couldn't quit thinking about today's mysterious adventure that left me with plenty of questions, soon to be answered.


	6. I Won't Hesitate, Bitch!

**Frank's POV**

Monday, again. The day was passing faster than usual because I kept falling asleep during classes. Last night, I had to finish the book so I was awake, reading it, until 6 in the morning. I did none of my homework. Instead, I made Patrick do it for me. I mean... I didn't make him do it

We finally got to the last period, math. Like the other classes, I fell asleep within the first 10 minutes. However, I woke up when I heard a loud bang on my table. I opened my eyes and saw Mr. Armstrong standing in front of me, leaning on my table with both of his hands. His math book was also on my table, which, I assume, is what he slammed and caused the loud bang that woke me up. Everyone was staring at us and some were even laughing.

"Frank, honey, please tell me everything you know about the unit circle? You know? The thing I was talking about for the past 40 minutes." He said.

"It's pointless," I said.

"Yes, Frank. We all know the circle is pointless. You should've known that from the first grade." When I said it's pointless, I actually meant the whole thing is pointless. I'm never gonna use it in my life. I guess what he said makes sense too. "Tell me what I said before I woke you up."

"You said it yourself, sir. You woke me up, which means I was asleep before. How am I supposed to know what you said if I was asleep?" I said while rubbing my eyes.

"Just wanted to make you say it. See you at detention, tomorrow after school." He said, turned away and went to the board to continue his lesson.

Seriously? I slept the whole day and no one gave me detention, this fucker had to be special. I took a look at the time and saw we only had 5 minutes left. That 5 minutes seemed like hours, my eyes begging me to go back to sleep.

The bell finally rang and everyone started packing. I didn't take out anything for the lesson so I had nothing to pack and was already ready to go. Without waiting for anyone, I quickly left the classroom, went to the lockers, got my stuff and left the school. I wanted to get home as soon as possible so I can crash into my bed and sleep like a dead man.

I was walking as fast as I could, when suddenly I tripped on something and fell on the ground, my backpack crushing after me. I turned to see what I tripped on and saw Pete Wentz awkwardly standing there, arms crossed and was looking down at me. He was breathing heavily, the way you breathe when you sprint a marathon.

"What the fuck?" Is all I managed to say.

"Watch where you're going." He spat. In the end, he hesitantly added, "cunt".

"You made me fall, and I'm the cunt?" I asked, a bit of anger in my voice.

"Hey! Watch your tone. I can knock you out in less than a second nerd." He said. I rolled my eyes and turned away to continue my way home. I don't have time for this kind of bullshit. The guy is obviously looking for a fight.

Suddenly, I was pulled by my backpack and pinned on the nearest tree, with his arm on my chest. I tried to push it off of me but he was stronger than I expected. That's when I knew I had to go for the balls. However, I decided to ask him nicely before committing violence.

"Can you please get your arm off of me? You're violating my personal space and I don't like it. I have a feeling this is not gonna end well for you." I said. He chuckled, but it was soon transformed into hisses of pain after I kicked him in the balls. I quickly took off one of my backpack's stripes and turned it over to me. I unzipped the front pocket, took out my pepper spray and wore my bag back to the way it was before.

"Stay where you are. I won't hesitate, bitch." I said keeping the pepper spray directly on him. But of course, he didn't listen.

"You piece of sh-" he said but started screaming when I pepper-sprayed him directly on the face.

"Hey!" I heard a voice call behind me. I turned to see none other than Gerard Way. Is he gonna fight me too? I mean... Pete's one of his best friends, I won't be surprised if he gets mad. "Are you alright?" Is all he said.

"No! My eyes fucking hurt." Pete said rubbing his eyes.

"Wasn't talking to you." Gerard said, turned to me and asked again, "are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm alright, but I think he isn't," I said looking at Pete.

"He'll be fine. I saw him attack first so he gets what he deserves." He said. Pete gave him a 'what the fuck' look before Gerard continued speaking again. "Let's get going. We don't him to attack us again. Do we?"

"Alright," is all I said. He put his arm around me and we started walking away from Pete. I turned my head and saw him walking in the other direction. When I turned back and saw Gerard walking next to me, with his arm around me, that's when it hit me. I am walking with THE Gerard Way and his arm is around me. The same Gerard Way who I had a crush on since I can't even remember.

"I'm Gerard by the way, in case you didn't know." He said offering me his hand. Of course, I know who he is. Who doesn't? Everyone knows who he is. Everyone from school anyways.

"Frank," I said shaking his hand. Holy shit! Our first skin contact. His hand was soft but freezing. I saw him smirk after our little handshake. Am I overexaggerating? I think I am.

"So why are you exactly carrying a pepper spray with you?" He asked.

I don't know. My parents told me vampires are a thing and my so not dead brother told me my blood type is the most wanted and now I'm trying my best to protect myself.

"Robbers," I said, trying my hardest to say it with a tone that says 'isn't it obvious?'.

"Since when are Belleville residents afraid of robbers. Last time I checked, everyone was sleeping with their doors open."

"And last time I checked, the police finds a different dead body every month. Besides, it was useful today, wasn't it?" I said.

"They said it's animal attacks, and I don't think pepper spray works on animals. Besides, we're living in the middle of a forest, you should know savage animals are a thing," he said looking at me. "And about Pete... He's usually not like that. He had a bit of alcohol today. He's a great guy once you get to know him."

"Yeah, he kinda seemed weird. I don't know why but something told me he was forced to start a fight with me. But that's just a theory, a real-life theory." I said. He gave me a nervous look for I guess no reason. "Besides, from what I know, he's a chill guy. I was kinda surprised when he tripped me and started acting like a douche."

"I guess you like Black Flag too." He said after silently walking for some time.

"Uh..." is all I said with a face full of confusion. How did he know? He saw my confused face and pointed me to my shirt. "Oh! Right, yeah! They're the best."

"For a moment, I thought you were one of those people who wear band T-shirts but have no idea it's a band. We have lots of those at our school. There was this guy wearing a Metallica shirt in my class, and I asked if he listens to them. He looked at me confused and asked "what's Metallica?". I was this close to punching him in the face and steal his shirt." He said, showing me how close he was with his index and thumb.

We walked for about twenty minutes before I could see my house. Most of the talks were awkward small talks. What is even happening right now? It's not even been half an hour when I was being 'bullied' and now my crush is walking me home. Wow! Ok, ok, I don't need to get my hopes high though. He probably just wants to be friends. Why would he leave the hottest girl of the school for a random guy like me?

"Well... that's my house. Thanks for walking me home, I guess." I said pointing him at my house. Should I invite him in or will it be weird? If I don't, it'll be mean. I prefer weird over mean so it's worth a try. "Do you want to come inside?"

"Maybe next time sweetheart." He said, winking at me. "I got a game tonight. You can come and watch if you want."

"I can't, I got stuff to do tonight. Sorry." I said.

"What kind of stuff?"

Sleep.

"Homework."

"Yeah, right." He said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

"See ya," I said, waved him goodbye and started walking to my house. Before I closed the door, I saw him walking in the direction we came from. Man... he's hot. I thought to myself.

I shook the thought out of my head and went to the kitchen to grab something to eat. I opened the fridge and saw nothing interesting so I quickly made myself a sandwich, aka something interesting. When I finished my sandwich, I went to my room, put my bag on the floor and threw myself on my bed.

Without even bothering to change my clothes and get into the covers, I fell asleep within the first two minutes.


	7. We All Die. You Either Kill Yourself Or Get Killed

The English class was boring. We've been talking about the same book for weeks now. Only this one book. Nothing else. Discussing about the same characters over and over again. However, we only have a chapter left so, if my math is correct, today's the last day we're gonna talk about this crap.

There were 10 minutes left before Mr. Urine closed his book and put it on his table, which he was sitting on.

"Alright, everyone. We're done with The Great Gatsby. Meaning," he said and turned his back and took a stack of papers. "New project. Now. We're 26 so I want 13 groups of 2. I want you to write a poem and present it to the class. It can be in the form of a song, rap, opera, theatre, etc. You have four weeks, so if you come and read the poem without any originality, don't expect me to make you pass."

Whispers filled the classroom. Everyone was looking at their friends deciding who is with who. I turned to Ryan, he looked at me and nodded. I gave him a thumbs up and turned back to the way I was before. However, I felt a tap on my shoulder, turned and saw Gerard looking at me.

"So Pete and Josh are together and I'm stuck with Brendon again. He's the laziest partner I've ever seen, and faith always puts us together. I kinda got bored of being with him for every projects. I was wondering if you wanted to be with me, and whoever's with you can be with Bren." He said.

I turned to Ryan and saw him smile. I was about to say 'no' since I didn't want to let Ryan down, but of course, Ryan wants to be with Brendon. I turned back to Gerard and said, "sure" with a smile. Everyone's attention went back to Mr. Urine when he started talking again.

"We have 10 minutes left for this lesson. I want you to get with your partner and decide when and where you're going to meet to work on the project. I'll give you time in class too, but it's not gonna be enough. I'll give you this document that'll help you plan your poem. It's your choice to use it or not." He said and started disrupting the papers. The class fled with chattering. I turned my chair to face Gerard and we both started discussing the project.

"We can meet at the library, after school. I'm free everyday. Not today though. I have detention." I said. I wanted to invite him to my house but I don't feel like cleaning up my room. When Tyler, Ryan or Patrick come over, I don't care about the mess because we all are pretty much the same messy shit. Tyler is the most organized out of all four of us and still, his room looks like it witnessed wold's biggest tornado. Imagine mine and the others... Anyways, back to the story.

"Nah, I don't feel like staying an extra hour in this hell-hole. You can come over mine if you want." He said.

"Alright," I said before we heard the bell. "See you tomorrow then."

"See ya." He said with a smile and left the class.

I packed my things and did the same. I went straight to the detention class. Only Mr. Armstrong was there. He was sitting on his chair, grading last week's exams. Great... I'm the only one in detention today, meaning awkward times with a teacher.

"Start cleaning this classroom. You can leave whenever you're done." He said, his eyes still on the exams. I sighed and did what I was told. Halfway through my work, he spoke again. "So how old are you Frank?"

"Became 18 last week," I answered while moping the floor.

"So you know what's really going on in this town. Welcome to the real world." He said. I stopped mopping and looked at him confused. He raised an eyebrow before I got what he meant.

"Oh... Thanks?" I said unsure of my answer. He's a hunter too. I remember my parents mentioning the Armstrongs in the small Hunter list, but I guess I never thought my math teacher would be a hunter.

"Did you know they found another body yesterday? The second one for this month. I've never seen anything like this in my whole hunting career. These last two or three years had a double amount of deaths than the ten years before it. Did your parents mention it?" He said.

"I don't think they did."

"Well, I'm telling you now. After the Halloween tragedy, the number of bodies decreased but during these last few years, it's getting worst and worst than any time before. If we don't find the source of these deaths, it's gonna get much worse and your generation's the one who's gonna deal with it." I nodded in response, not sure what I'm supposed to say in this situation.

After half an hour, he finally stopped talking and let me finish my job. I grabbed my bag from where I left it and left school. It was around 5. The sky was colourful caused by the sunset. On my way home, someone pulled me from my backpack into a sketchy alleyway. I was ready to punch whoever it was on the face, but soon noticed it was Thomas.

"What are you doing outside at this hour of the day? The sun is still out." I said with a concerned voice.

"Vampires don't really turn to ashes under the sun, you know? We just get really bad sunburns since our skin is paperwhite. Besides, am I not allowed to see my beloved brother?"

"I know, I didn't read the fat book for nothing. What I meant is: aren't you afraid to get recognized? You're dead to this town, remember? If the hunters find out about you, they'll kill you." I said and he rolled his eyes.

"Too late. One already knows and he's standing right in front of me, but whatever. We all die. You either kill yourself or get killed." He joked. "Where were you anyway? I thought school finishes at 3."

"I had detention. It was with fucking Billie Joe Armstrong, who was also the one who gave it to me. I don't know if you remember him or not. He's currently our Math teacher and at the same time a hunter. He spent most of my time talking about how the death rate went up these last few years and his theories as to why."

"And what are his theories exactly?" He said while taking out his pack of cigarettes. He took one out and offered it to me. I gladly took. He took another one out and put the pack back in his pocket. I took my lighter out and light it up. He did the same with his.

"Well, actually, his theories kinda make sense. He thinks, or it's a rogue vampire, or the number of vampires in this town is growing and no one's aware of it. OR the police are right and it's just an animal attack, which I doubt since I've never seen an animal who drains people's blood unless a big group of mosquitoes decided to go against the human race." I said before inhaling the smoke of the cancer stick. I took a minute to think before I spoke again. "I want to dig more into this. Innocent people are dying, I wanna know why."

"So Frankie's a detective now, huh?" He joked.

"Hey! I'm not kidding. When I find out what is going on in this town you'll regret laughing at me."

"Sure, I have no doubt. Go get 'em Detective Iero." He said, laughing. "But seriously, if you need anything, I'm here for you. Give me your phone, I'll give you my number."

I gave him my phone, and continued smoking while he typed his number. After a minute, he gave it back and said, "here, call me if you need me. It's under the name of 'Domino's Pizza.'"

"Alright, thanks." I said, laughing at the name. I dropped my cigarette, crushed it and spoke again. "I should get going. I gotta get home before mom and dad. I want to talk to them about this. They never told me how much the death rate increase this past few years. They told me about people dying because of those creatures, no offence though, but never told me it was this much. I'm starting to change my mind and want to actually help them in this."

"Are you serious?" He asked, disappointed.

"I mean, right now, I want to know the cause of those deaths. When I figure it out, then I'll decide if I really want to get into this or not. Don't worry, I'm not gonna kill you just because I want to be a 'hunter'."

"Yeah, I believe you. Just be careful. Don't get too much into this. You'll get yourself killed." He warned.

"Alright. Whatever you say" I said "See you soon." I gave him a last hug before leaving.

꧁ꕥ꧂

I heard the doorbell and sprinted down the stairs to open it. It was who I expected it to be: my parents. It was already past 7 so I knew it had to be them.

"So why didn't you tell me about the recent events?" I asked, going straight to the point. They both gave me a questioning look before I continued, "you know? The amount of bodies they found recently."

"First, it's only been a week you've been into this, you need time. Second, we were going to tell you about it later this week after your trainings." My dad said. "Speaking of the trainings, we'll do it this weekend. I'm just going to show you some basics of how to use a gun and give you some tips. This weekend will be enough for it."

"Ok," I said. After a second, I continued, "Tell me more about the bodies they found. Do you have any lead of what is happening?"

"Whoa. Slow down there. You need to start with small things like..." my mom said, reaching in her purse that was still hanging on her shoulder and taking out a piece of paper. "This one. It's a copy of the police report that we got from Sheriff Brayer. Go read it and dig into it. It can be a lead to a vampire. It can also be nothing, but we still need to check. Write a report on it and give it to us. Take your time. There's no time limit." I sighed and took the paper from her hand. I headed to my room when my dad called my name.

"And Frank," he said. "You let the big works to professionals. You'll get yourself killed if you put your nose into things you don't understand. We're dealing with killers here so you gotta take this seriously." I nodded and went to my room.

I don't know about them but I'm not gonna sit around while innocent people are being killed. I read in the 'brick-book' that vampires don't kill people intentionally, because they don't want to draw too much attention to themselves and give more hints to the hunters. Their venom has the power to make people forget about the last 2 or 3 hours before they pass out. Like that, they feed themselves and people from whom they did will continue to live their normal life except with less blood.

The paper my mom gave me was a police report of an old grandpa who claims someone broke into his house because his backyard's door was open. He says he doesn't remember opening it. Nothing was missing from his house and no one was hurt. What am I suppose to do with this? The old man probably doesn't remember opening the door and made a problem out of it. Why is this even a police case?

The real problem is the thing out there, killing those people. I am going to find whatever it is. I know I'm going to be needing some help though, so I'm gonna talk to the others about this tomorrow, I'm sure they'll help me. I made my mind, whether my parents like it or not.


	8. 5 Feet Apart Cause They're Not Gay

It's finally lunchtime. I waited 'till everyone was here, around our usual table, before announcing my plans. I was nervous the whole day, thinking they'll refuse to help me. However, knowing my friends, I know my chances of being rejected are low, even if I'm literally asking them to join me on a suicide mission. We all are the adventurous type.

"So do you guys know about the people dying recently?" I asked, loud enough for them to hear me and quit enough for no one else to hear.

"Yeah, they found one this week too. This month's second body. It's the 19th for this year." Patrick added.

"What about it?" Tyler asked suspiciously.

"I was thinking maybe we could team up together and find out whatever's going on," I said.

"No way. No. It's too dangerous." Ryan said, his eyes widening. He came closer to the table and whispered, "Hayley's dad died because of it. He got too much into it and when he was close finding out the truth, they found him decapitated in Hendricks Pond. His head was never found."

"Shit..." I heard Tyler say next to me. Everyone was silent before I spoke again.

"Well, if we don't do anything more people are gonna die." I said, whisper-screaming. "My dad said to stay out of this and leave it to the professionals, but they don't seem to work on this. They're more concerned on killing harmless vampires than the one or ones who are actually a threat."

"Considering that they get payed per kill, I guess they prefer going for the easy ones. I don't know about you guys," Tyler said, looking at both, Ryan and Patrick, "but I'm down."

"Me too." Patrick said.

Everyone was now looking at Ryan. He sighed and said, "yeah, whatever."

"Perfect. At my place, after 6. I won't be home before that. I gotta meet up with Gerard for the project. If you have anything at home that can help the case, bring it with you." I said. Everyone nodded and we continued our normal life conversations, like who's better, Luigi or Mario. I think we all know the answer though.

꧁ꕥ꧂

The final bell has finally rang. I went to my locker and put all my books in it, except the ones I was going to be needing for homework tonight. I felt a little tap on my shoulder and turned, facing Gerard.

"You ready to go?" He asked.

"Yup," I answered, closing my locker.

We left school and walked to his house. On the way there, we talked, mostly about school drama and stuff. When we got there, we went upstairs to his room and started working on the project.

**Gerard's POV**

It's been less than 30 minutes since we've arrived to my house and working, but I was already exhausted. We were talking about the project, or should I say: he was. I was just listening to his ideas, agreeing whatever he was saying.

Something was off with this guy. I don't know why, but I couldn't stop myself from staring at him. I zoned out while looking in his hazel eyes. I could hear him talking in the background but my mind was concentrated on his eyes. Ugh... those eyes. I've never really noticed how beautiful they were until now. Now that I think of it, I've never really seen him from this close. The only times we were this close to each other, it was dark or on the the verge of darkness.

I snapped out of thoughts when I heard my name. Before I could understand what's happening, I heard it again.

"Gerard?" He said.

"Hmm?"

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yes, of course. What's wrong?"

"I was asking if I can use the bathroom."

"Sure. It's just there." I said, pointing to the bathroom door.

"Thanks," he said and went to the bathroom.

"What the hell is wrong with me." I whisper to myself, when he closed the door. Suddenly, I remembered what my main reason of being with him was and thought 'his bag' as I dropped on my knees and emptied it. Books, books, books. Nothing useful. His phone caught my eye, though. I took it and clicked on the home button, revealing his lock screen. I clicked on it again and the password screen popped up. I sighed. Of course he has a password. It's 21st century, who doesn't? I tried the basics until it got blocked for 30 seconds.

I heard the toilet flush and quickly tucked everything back in the bag. After seconds the door opened revealing the same short man. He came and sat on the same spot he was before.

"So where were we?" He asked. I wish I knew.

"Hey, I was thinking... we worked so hard today, maybe we can take a break, go to my basement and watch a movie." I said.

"Are you serious? We've only been working for half an hour."

"C'mon, we still have like four weeks. There's no need to rush, we have time."

"I- okay." He said, sighed and spoke again, "But please, something short. I gotta be home before 6."

"Why the hurry?" I asked.

"My friends are gonna be over at 6."

"Ok, understandable." I said with a smirk.

We went downstairs to the basement. He sat on the right side of the couch, while I crouched down next to the TV stand to choose the movie. The perfect movie picked my eye. Blade. This'll be a good opportunity to talk about vampires afterward. So, without asking him his opinion, I opened the DVD case and put the disk into the DVD player.

"What movie is it?" He asked.

"It's a good one. You'll see." I answered as I went and sat on the opposite side of the couche. I don't want to sit too close to him to not give him the wrong ideas. The movie started and every 5 minutes I couldn't stop glancing at him. It was already half-dark, so I was only able to see his face by the reflection of the TV light. Damn it, what the hell is happening with me? I thought to myself.

꧁ꕥ꧂

"I should start leaving. Thanks for everything." He said as the credits started rolling.

"Anytime," I said, "but before you leave, tell me your thoughts on the movie."

"It was a great movie. I really liked it." He answered after he stood up to leave.

"What do you think about vampires?" I asked, wanting to see what I can get from this conversation. We walked up the stairs for him to leave.

"They're cool I guess," is all he said.

"I know right. I wish they existed in real life." I said exited, pretending to be as innocent as possible.

"Yeah, it'd be nice."

"If they did exist, would you be friends with one, or be more scared of them?" Damn it, couldn't you think of a better question Gerard? I'd be surprised if he doesn't get suspicious. I thought to myself.

"It depends on what kind they are. Every movie shows them differently. If they existed in real life, you never know which movie it'll look like." He explained. I nodded instead of another stupid question. Gotta admit it, this conversation didn't go how I planned it in my head.

"It's getting dark. I can give you a ride if you want." I suggested as we got in front of the front door.

"Nah, I'm good. It doesn't bother me."

"Yeah, sorry, I forgot you have a pepper spray. You can defend yourself from robbers."

"That's right." He said with a smirk.

"I don't doubt your powers. Just be careful to not kill them." I said. He laughed this time. Oh God, that laugh. I stared on his lips for what felt like ages. They were beautiful. With that lip ring, perfect. What the actual fuck is going on with me!? I thought to myself as I looked away from his lips and opened the door for him.

"See you tomorrow?" He said as he stepped outside.

"See ya," I replied. He walked down the street with his backpack on his shoulders, and disappeared after he took a turn. I closed the door when I saw there was no sign of him.

"I'm going crazy," I said to myself and ran back to my room.

**Frank's POV**

I got home after ten minutes of walking. Our houses weren't that far I guess. Ryan arrived after fifteen minutes, followed by Patrick and Tyler five minutes after.

"Got anything?" I asked as everyone entered my room.

"I found the morgue documents of all the victims in the past few years. It was in my dad's office. I couldn't bring it with me, because he'd notice it was missing . However, I took a pic of every single page." Tyler said, showing us his phone.

"Yes! This can help us a lot." I said excited. "AirDrop it to all of us."

However, I was wrong. He did as he was told. The only thing we found was that all the victims had the same blood type. Everyone's type was O, meaning the one or ones doing this are most likely type O, or they're just running for the luxury.

The room was silent for an hour. Everyone was in their phones reading and trying to connect things with the victims until Tyler spoke."We gotta get going. We'll continue the research tomorrow. I still have homework to do."

Everyone agreed and left, except Ryan. "Can we talk?" He asked after everyone was out.

"Sure. What's wrong?"

"Oh god, this is gonna sound crazy, but I know what I saw," he said, "So today, when I was at Brendon's for the project, I saw someone outside the window. He looked inside the house for a second, we locked eyes and then, he was gone. I recognized the person, but it's hard believing."

"Who did you see?" I asked.

"Promise me you won't think I'm crazy." He said a little worried.

"I promise."

"It was Thomas, Frank." He said. My mouth fell. He saw my surprised face and continued, "you believe me right? I know what I saw, ok? Please believe-"

"I believe you." I cut in, "I have something to tell you, but promise me you won't tell anyone. Like no one. Not even Patrick or Tyler."

He hesitated before saying, "I promise." I told him everything Thomas told me. "Shit..." is all he said when I finished talking. "What was he doing at Brendon's though?" He continued.

"That, I don't know. I can ask him." I said, "I'll keep you up to date when I do."

"Alright. It's really getting late. I gotta go before my parents kill me." We said our goodbyes and he left, leaving me with plenty of questions about Thomas, which led me to my phone. It was already past seven, but my parents weren't home yet.

I went on the contact list and clicked on 'Domino's Pizza'. After ringing three or four times, a familiar voice picked up, "hello?" I heard form the other side.

"Hey Tommy. It's me, Frank." I said, "Can we meet like right now."

"Sure. You can come over mine if you want. I'll message you my address."

"Alright," I said and hang up the phone. After a minute, I heard a buzz and saw 'Domino's Pizza' has sent me an address. I opened the window so I can sneak back in when I come back. I put on my playlist and left the lights of my room on so my parents will think I'm in my room when they come back. After making sure everything was in place, I left the house.


	9. I'm Still a Piece of Garbage

It was already dark. I could feel the pre-winter cold air around me, regretting not wearing something warmer. His house wasn't too far from mine. I got in front of the address he sent me. It was a small one-story house with a basement. I got to the front door and knocked. Within a moment, the door opened, revealing the same smile I know since the day I was born.

"Don't be shy, come in." He said, stepping aside to let me in. I did as I was told. We both sat on the couch and he spoke again, "So what brings you here at this hour of the day?"

"What were you doing at Brendon's house today?" I asked straight up. He frowned and answered me with a question.

"Did the guy with him tell you?"

"Well, the guy who was with him was Ryan. They had a group project together, but you didn't answer my question." I said, more concerned than angry.

"Our Ryan? The little guy who you were with twenty-four seven?" I nodded and he continued, "well he changed a lot. Why do you want to know why I was there anyway?"

"He saw and recognized you."

"What did you tell him? You didn't tell him it was me, did you?" He asked, a bit threatening.

"Nope," I lied. I quickly thought of a lie, because I knew he would get mad if I told him the truth. Just because I trust my friends, it doesn't mean he'll too. "I convinced him that he saw someone else and thought it was you. Now tell me why were you at Brendon's? Is he one of you?" I asked, changing the subject.

"We can say that, but not exactly. He's a wizard. I've known him since the day I got out of that grave. The one who turned me introduced me to their friends and Brendon was one of them. We're not really close with each other though. I just needed something from him today." He said.

"What did you need?"

"I'd say 'it's none of your business', but since you're my little brother I'll tell you." He answered with a smirk, "He has this invisible cloak I always borrow from him. It gets useful when I want to go outside at the daylight for groceries and stuff."

"Like the invisible cloak from Harry Potter?" I asked. He nodded and all I said was, "cool..."

"How's the case going detective Iero?" He asked, changing the subject.

"I'd lie if I said it's going well. The only 'lead' we found was that everyone's blood was O. Other than that nothing." I said disappointed of myself, "anyways, I should start going before mom or dad notice I'm gone."

"You came all the way here to just ask me that one question? Couldn't you have asked me on the phone?"

"I wanted to see you. I was told you were dead for over two years, is it a crime to want to spend more time with you? Besides, it's already past seven so mom and dad could've came home anytime and I don't want to get caught talking to you. I just found you, I don't want to lose you again"

"Fair point," is all he said.

We said our goodbyes and after around ten minutes walking I was in front of my house. With the help of some vine branches, I claimed up to my window and went straight to bed, without bothering to do my homework.

꧁ꕥ꧂

Like yesterday, I went to Gerard's house for the team project. This time, he didn't suggest me to go watch a movie out of nowhere. Instead, we were sitting in silence, reading the documents Mr. Urine gave us.

"I was thinking," I said, breaking the silence, "We both like rock music so we can represent our poem in the form of a rock song. I can play the guitar and write the guitar parts. Meanwhile, you can write the lyrics and sing it. It's just an idea though, you don't have to agree with it. I know not everyone is comfortable singing in front of people."

"Nah, I'm good. I can do that. I don't want to sound narcissistic or anything, but I'm pretty good at singing." He said.

"Perfect. Tomorrow, I'll go pick up my guitar before coming here." I said.

For the next two hours, we worked on the lyrics. I left around the same time as yesterday. I was starting to feel more comfortable around him than before. I sometimes caught him staring at me. I don't know what's that about, but it's kinda creepy feeling his eyes on me.

After some time walking, I got home. The others arrived about five minutes after. We went back on our phones, reading the morgue documents on the victims.

"Guys, check this out." we heard Tyler say, "If you look closely you'll see all the victims have the same bite. I mean, it's exactly the same, meaning we're only looking for one vampire."

"Makes sense," Patrick said, "and whoever it is must-have motives. Besides their blood type, I think we need to find other connections in the victimes."

"What if there isn't any?" This time it was Ryan who spoke, "I mean I just think the vampire is O type so it can't drain everyone it sees, or else all the blood cells in it will turn to stone and it'll die."

"I think whoever is doing this wants to just raise panic in the town." I said, "I mean it can be a motive. But the question is: why?

"I'll talk with Bob tomorrow and see if he can get us the police reports on the victims. You know, for DNA samples and stuff." Tyler said, "but now, I really gotta go home. I don't about you guys, but I have tons of homework."

"Same," Patrick said.

"I'll stick around for another ten minutes. You guys can go." Ryan said. When Patrick and Tyler left, he turned to me and said, "So did you talk to Thomas?"

"Yeah, turns out Brendon's a wizard."

"No way! You're telling me I've been spending my time in a wizard's house these last two days? What if they found out about me. Do you think Brendon will hate me and my chances with him will decrease? Or worse, he can kill me."

"Nothing will happen. Calm down. If you don't go telling him you're a hunter, he won't find out."

"What about Gerard and the others?" He asked.

"What about them?" I said, frowning.

"I mean they're really close with each other, what if the others are like him." He answered. He's right, but I don't think Gerard's one of them though. He just can't. He's too sweet, too saint. Besides those creepy stares of course

"I don't know about the others, but I know Gerard's not one of them."

"What makes you think that?" he asked.

"I just know it. Ok? He just can't be."

"You never talked to the guy before this project. It's been only two days since you know him. You don't know him. Why are you so convinced? Is there something between you two I don't know about?"

"I might have a little crush on him and that's all. But that doesn't make Gerard a wizard or a werewolf."

"Or a vampire." He said and I rolled my eyes. He might be a wizard or a werewolf since most of them are harmless anyway, but he can NEVER be a vampire. I don't like vampires. They need our blood to survive. Some even kill. However, I still think that's not a good reason to kill them. I can't imagine Gerard doing any of those things. "What is it with you and vampires?" He asked.

"If you haven't noticed, we're currently chasing a killer vampire, who killed about 18 people in a year."

"If YOU haven't noticed, your brother's a vampire too. What about that?"

"He's been human once, he has a hart. And it's not his fault he's been turned. And whose fault is it? Vampires."

"Anyway, fighting with you is useless. Looks like you want to continue your parents' job. Good for you." He said, going towards the door to leave.

"Aren't you?" He shook his head but not in a 'no' way, more like an 'I don't even know'. I continued, "We never really talked about this. What do the others think about this?"

"None of us wants this and I know you don't either. You know well that not all vampires are bad. I never met one, but I know it. They're all people like us, just born in a special family." He said, "and just because one of them is out there killing people, it doesn't mean all of them are like that. I know it and you know it too." I said nothing. He sighed and spoke again, "Anyway, I hope you think about what I said. Just... be careful. Now, I gotta go. See you tomorrow."

I said a low 'you too, see ya' and he left the room. I heard the front door shut which confirmed he left the house. I want to deny what he said, but deep down, I know he's right.

**Gerard's POV**

After around five minutes Frank left, I heard the doorbell. I headed to the front door and opened it to see Lindsey on the other side. We stood there, me staring at her, waiting for her to say what she wants, and her, waiting for me to let her in.

She finally broke the awkward silence, "Are you gonna let me in?"

"Sure," I said and stepped aside, for her to come in.

"Who was the guy that left your house?" She asked as she headed to my room.

"No one you need to worry about," I said, following her.

"Gee, is everything alright? You've been acting weirdly lately. You didn't call or text me, and you've been avoiding me the whole day at school." She asked. Now that she mentioned it, I realized that I really did ignore her. Can you blame me? I was too busy with Frank. I need to watch him carefully to see if there is anything suspicious. And because he's too beautiful to not be watched. Damn it not these feelings again. Last time I checked, I'm not even gay. I thought to myself. However, my thoughts were interrupted when I heard Lindzey say my name again.

"Huh? No, of course, nothing's wrong. Just a lot of homework and stuff." I replied and sat on my bed.

"Then prove me that nothing's," she said as she sat on my lap. She kissed me and I kissed her back. It was nothing special, just our usual makeout. She slid her tongue in my mouth after seeing there's no hope I'll do it. I broke the kiss and continued kissing her neck, while she tilted her head to give me more access. After some time, I went back on kissing her lips again as she grabbed my hair, tangling her fingers in it. She pushed me and laid my back on the bed, her on top of me.

I continued kissing her not giving any attention to what her hands were doing until I felt them on my belt. "Hmm," I hummed while kissing, making her know I don't like it. When she didn't pay me any attention and continued undoing my belt, I slid my hands from her waist on her shoulders, pushing her away and breaking the kiss. "What do you think you're doing? You know I'm not ready yet. Besides, I'm not even hard right now."

"Oh come on Gerard," she snapped and got off of me, "every single fucking time you say the same thing. We've been dating for two fucking years and we haven't done anything else besides making out."

"If that bothers you so much then why are you still dating me? You can go find someone who satisfies your wishes." I snapped too, but was calmer than her.

"I didn't deal with your shit for two years to break up with you at senior year. I just need to deal with it till prom because I am going to be this year's prom queen, no matter what." She said. My expression went blank.

"What makes you think I won't breakup with you?" I asked.

"We both know you won't. I'm the only hot vampire girl in this whole town. You don't want to let me go."

"Ok than, I think it's time for you to leave," I said with the same expression. She left the room and I yelled behind her, "And hey, thanks for checking in. I'm still a piece of garbage."

"Yes you are. See you tomorrow Gerard Way." She yelled from the living room and I heard the door shut.

What a bitch. I thought to myself.


	10. I Don't Need No Degree To Be a Clothing Hanger

**Frank's POV**

It was finally Friday. I was on my way to Gerard's house after I went to pick up my guitar. I gently knocked on the door as I got there. The door opened, revealing a blond guy. I glanced at the house number to make sure it's the right house.

"Can I help you?" He said with the same poker face he had since he opened the door.

"Um... I have a school project with Gerard Way. He lives here right?" I asked. He nodded and stepped aside for me to go inside.

"Gerard! Some guy's here asking for you," he yelled as we got in the living room. We immediately heard footsteps running down the stairs. The blond guy spoke again, "wow, that was fast."

Gerard rolled his eyes and murmured a 'shut up Mikey' before he turned to me and said, "Hey Frank. We can go to my room or the basement. You choose."

"I'm okay with both," I said. I could feel the blond guy, Mikey is his name I guess, look between me and Gerard in confusion.

"I'll be in my room if you need me," he told Gerard and left.

Gerard nodded and turned back to me. "Let's go to my room," he said, heading upstairs to his room as I followed. When we got there, he noticed my guitar and spoke again, "No amp?"

"It was too heavy." I said, "We can just write the song without the amplifier, and then I'll change some parts at home if it doesn't sound right."

"Alright then." He said. He looked at the floor, thinking for a second, and spoke again, "Are bass amplifiers and guitar amplifiers the same?"

"I think yes. Why?"

"I'll be right back," he said and stormed out of the room. After a minute, he came back with an amp. "It's Mikey's, my brother. He plays bass. We can borrow it. I'm sure he doesn't mind."

"Sure, thanks," I said as we started working.

Yesterday, we already had started writing the lyrics together so we had the lyrics of the first verse ready. I took the paper and read it over and over again in my mind, forming a melody for the words. After hours of practicing and making the song part by part, I had the first verse ready. I started playing the whole thing on the guitar, singing the words under my breath. As I finished playing, I looked up seeing Gerard looking at me, his jaw dropped.

"That was fucking amazing," he said, smiling with the corner of his mouth. "You didn't tell me you were THIS good."

"Thanks," I said, blushing a little. He nodded, looking straight into my eyes.

"Frank?" He finally spoke after some time of awkward staring. I hummed, making him know I'm listening. He looked around the room, thinking if he should say whatever he's gonna say. After his eyes met mine again, he continued, "Did anyone ever tell you how beautiful your eyes are?" I froze.

"I- I don't think they did," I said after gaining enough courage. I only got things like, 'what colour is it?' followed by 'cool' or 'dope', but never beautiful. I could feel my cheeks heating up.

"Well, now I am." He said. Now, I'm sure I became a full tomato.

"I can say the same for you," I said with a smile as I looked him in his hazel eyes.

He let out a little laugh, shaking his head and murmured, "It's not the same."

It was followed by an awkward silence. I couldn't bear with the awkwardness anymore so I stood up and said, "I- I gotta go. I totally forgot. I have to meet my friends today." and started packing my guitar.

"Again?" He said confused. "You always leave early to meet your friends. Isn't the school enough for you guys to hangout?"

"Well... we're together since the day we're born so we're more brothers than friends. I really can't imagine my life without them." I explained. "Besides, we only have each other, since we're not really popular like you and your friends."

"Understandable," he said. He took a moment thinking before he spoke again. "You know I don't have that many friends either?"

"Yeah right... You're the football team captain, the most popular kid in the whole school. Everyone wants to be your friend."

"Well that's what it looks like, but everyone just wants to be friends with me for the fame. I only have three or four people I trust. Everyone thinks I have this perfect life because I'm popular, but I can't even get along with my own parents. I do everything to satisfy them, but they're never satisfied. They've never looked me in the eyes and said 'good job' or 'you're doing great'. I only hear stuff like 'you could've done better' or 'why did I raise a failure like you'." He told me. I just looked at him confused, not knowing what to say. "Anyways, I'm sorry. I'm bothering you with my life problems. You were leaving. Your friends are waiting."

"They can wait," I said after I finished packing my guitar and putting it on my back. "Look, you shouldn't listen to whatever bullshit your parents are telling you. Instead, spend as much time possible with people you know appreciate you. Life is short, you should live it the way you want, not giving a shit what the others think. If you want to be a clothing hanger, be a clothing hanger and don't let anyone change your mind. Besides, you don't need no degree to be a clothing hanger. You can never be perfect for everyone, but you can be perfect for yourself. You know? My parents don't know I have a lip piercing." He frowns in confusion and I continued. "I always take it off when I go home because I know they're gonna make a big deal out of it. However, that didn't stop me from getting it."

I rolled up one of my pants legs, revealing the noodle tattoo on the bottom of my leg. "I got this a few months ago with a fake ID. They'll kill me if they find out about this, but I did it anyway because I wanted to. The only reason I'm not telling them about it is that I don't want to be disowned. When I become independent of them, I'm planning on getting more." I said as I rolled my pants back down again. "My point is: you shouldn't care what everyone says about you and that includes your parents. You have nothing to prove them. If they want to talk, let them talk, but don't let whatever they say influence your life decisions unless you think they're right."

After I finished talking, he looked down and seemed in deep thoughts. His head snapped up back to me when I spoke again. "Anyways, I really should get going. See you tomorrow."

"I'll walk you to the front door." He said as he followed me outside of his room.

꧁ꕥ꧂

When I got home, the others were already there except Tyler. They were sitting on the porch, waiting for me. I reached to my bag to get out the keys and open the door when I realized it wasn't my school bag, but my guitar bag. The keys were in my school bag, which is in the house.

"I don't have the keys," I said out loud.

"Are you kidding me? We've been waiting this whole time for you to come and tell us you don't have your keys?! Perfect. Just-" Ryan complained.

"Chill, I forgot to take it from my school bag. My parents can come open the door in an hour. No biggie." I cut him.

"Can we stop fighting and go to someone else's house?" Patrick said.

"Call Tyler. We're going to his place." Ryan told Patrick. He did as he was told and we headed to Tyler's house. We got there in less than ten minutes. Patrick knocked on the door and after a moment, the door opened, revealing Tyler in his PJs. He stepped aside for us to go in.

"Bob gave me the police reports," he said, "but he didn't want to give it to me at first so it cost me two hundred dollars. I want my money back. Fifty from each of you."

We all sighed and said we'll give it to him next time we see each other. He gave us copies of the reports and we all started digging into it. The DNA of all the crime scenes matched, which confirms the theory that it's only one vampire. With some of the reports, there were pictures of the victims, seconds before their death and after. They were screenshots of the security footage, filmed by the cameras of the alleyways. However, none included whatever killed them.

"Guys check this out," I said as I showed them the pics.

"It's probably because they can't be seen on some cameras," Patrick explained. "Or it was too fast to be captured by the camera."

"Nah. It takes time to feed themselves, it couldn't have been THAT fast. The 'invisible on camera' thing is more possible." Tyler spoke.

"But all of the cameras?" Ryan said as he showed us the other pictures.

"We all know how cheap this town's technology is. What makes you think the cameras are different? You need an expensive camera to capture them in a pic." Tyler explained.

"That explains," I said. We all started reading the reports again until Ryan broke the silence.

"Brendon's a wizard." Everyone's head snapped up, looking at him. I gave him a dead stare, telling him to not continue whatever he's gonna say. But of course, I'm trusting the wrong person with my secrets. "He can maybe help us."

"How do you know he's a wizard?" Tyler asked. My stare on Ryan became deadlier. He looked at me in the eyes one last time before turning to Tyler and said.

"I saw his wand in his room." He lied. I sighed in relief.

"But we can't just go to him and say 'hi, we know you're a wizard and we're hunters. We're hunting a killer vampire. Can you help us?'." Patrick said. "Besides, how is he suppose to help. It's not like he'll know who the rogue vampire is and give us the name. Even for them, killing is illegal. Whoever's doing this, is doing it behind their back."

"And that's why we can ask him to use his magic and stuff to help us," Ryan said.

"Ryan, baby, you can't just go to a wizard and tell him you're a hunter. You never know how he'll react. If you want magic to help us, we can go see Ray." Tyler told Ryan.

"Witchcraft and wizardry aren't the same. The best Ray can do is make us a magic soup." Ryan said.

"But seeing Ray is a good idea. He might be able to help us." I suggested.

"Good idea, but please, let's continue this tomorrow. I'm really tired, I gotta go to sleep." Tyler said.

"Can we stay over?" Patrick asked. "I'm too tired to walk back home."

Tyler nodded, "Sure."

"I'll head out though. I have to wake up early tomorrow for my training." I said as I got up to leave.

"It's late, do you want me to give you a ride?" Tyler suggested.

"It's alright, I'll walk. It's only five minutes' walk." I said as I checked my phone. "It's just- My mom didn't call, that's weird. I feel like she's gonna kill me when I get home."

"I heard my mom talking to yours, she knows you're here, don't worry, you'll live," Tyler told me.

I picked up my guitar bag as I headed out, "Alright, bye everyone."

I heard them say bye as I left the house. It was a peaceful walk until I heard a terrifying scream from one of the alleyways behind me. I looked behind, to see where the scream came from but didn't dare to get closer. After a minute of staring into the darkness, I saw a figure come out form one of the alleyways. Without thinking, I bolted running for my life.


	11. I'm Surrounded By Idiots

I woke up with the ringing of my phone. I crushed my face into the pillow, waiting for the ringing to stop. I relaxed when it stopped. I'm sure I fell back to sleep before it started ringing again. I furiously took the phone and looked at the caller ID to see it's Tyler.

Having no other choice, I answered the call. "What?" I said as I rubbed my eyes with the tip of my fingers.

"Good morning to you too," he teased from the other side of the phone. "Why are you still asleep? Aren't you suppose to go training with your dad today?"

"He said I had to be ready at eight, I still have an hour," I said as I checked the clock next to me. "Why are you calling me this early? What's that important that made you ruin my sleep?"

"Well someone ruined my sleep too. Well our, since Ryan and Patrick woke up too when I was speaking-"

"Just get to the point Tyler," I cut him.

"Bob called, like five minutes ago and he said they found another body this morning," he said. Now, I'm wide awake. I jolted up to a seating position as panic rose, my stomach twisting. It can't be connected to yesterday's scream. Can it?

"W- what? Where?" I managed to say as I could feel my fast heart beatings. Please don't say on my street. Please don't say on my street. Please don't say on my street...

"It was on your street, Frank," he said with a concerned voice. My heart started beating faster than ever. It's like it wanted to rip itself out of my chest. If yesterday's scream was one of our case's victims, it means the shadow I saw is the one murdering everyone and sucking the last drops of their blood. What if it was me instead of that person? What if I could've saved the person if I called 911 after hearing the scream? My thoughts were cut when Tyler spoke again from the other side of the phone. "Frank? You still there?"

"Yeah, yeah. I just-" I stopped myself, sighed and continued. "I heard a scream when I was getting home yesterday and I don't know what to think."

"You're gonna let Tyler give you a ride next time. It could've been you, Frank! what were you thinking?! What if-" I heard Patrick yell from the other side of the room.

"Ok, mom. I'm sorry. Now I gotta go get ready. Just because I didn't get killed yesterday, doesn't mean my dad can't kill me today. Gotta be ready before eight."

"Alright, just be careful." He said, this time closer to the phone. We said our goodbyes and I hung up the phone.

꧁ꕥ꧂

We finished the training around six in the afternoon and I went straight to Tyler's house, where everyone else was. For the training, we went to a shooting station and my father gave me tips on how to hold a gun and how to aim properly. He also showed me how to disarm someone and some fighting tricks. I'm not the best at it, but at least now I know the basics

I pressed the bell button and after seconds the door opened, revealing Ryan with a slice of pizza in his hand. "Hey," he said. "I thought you wouldn't come out of the house anymore. Or at least, alone."

"Shut up," I muttered. I lightly pushed him away from the doorway and headed to Tyler's room, where I know the others would be. I kicked the door open and said, "Give me some of that pizza. I'm starving." I took a slice of pizza and continued, "How dare you order pizza without me. Who did the socializing?"

"Tyler's mom," Patrick said with a mouthful of pizza.

"She's not even home. Is she?" I asked confused.

"Well... no. But we called her and told her to order the pizza for us. We've left the money on the porch and the guy took it and left the pizza in front of the front door. Easy peasy." Patrick explained.

"All of that to avoid socializing? Wow! I'm impressed." I laughed. "Anyways, give me more details about this last victim."

"His name is Mike Fuentes. Was working late at the convenience store on your street. His boss found him this morning and called the police. Bob called me immediately because our two hundred dollar's deal includes calling me if they find another body. We'll get a copy of the reports once it's done." Tyler explained.

"Any background story?" I asked as I took a bite of my pizza slice.

"Well, we don't know much. However, he has a brother we can go see. He's a senior from our school. Vic Fuentes." He said.

"Can we go see the body now?" I requested.

"What? You mean the dead body? Like, in the morgue?" Ryan panicked.

"What else would I mean, Ryan?!" I snapped.

"Why would a morgue employee let some emo teenagers in?" Patrick questioned.

"That's where solicitation becomes useful. If it worked on a cop, it'll work on a morgue employee too." Tyler said.

"Then let's go already, it's getting late. When are your parents getting home?" I asked Tyler.

"Um... Probably around eight." He answered. "We'll be home before them, don't worry. No one will know we were gone."

"Perfect," I smirked.

꧁ꕥ꧂

Thanks to Tyler's driving, we arrived at the morgue in less than 20 minutes. We opened the small building's doors, revealing the reception room. Some of the lights were dead, giving the room some creepy vibes. In the corner of the room, there was a desk, a shady man in his forties behind it.

"May I help you?" He said as the doors closed behind us, making a loud noise.

"We're here to see a body," Tyler said, stepping forward.

"And on whose authority?"

"Bob Bryar, the sheriff. We're intern detectives and are here to examine a body." Tyler lied.

"Well, he didn't tell me anything about any interns coming to see a body today. He usually does when it's the case. I'm sorry, but I can't let you in without any paper or an officer's presence."

"He's outside, in the car, waiting for us. Now, we would like to see Mike Fuentes's body." Patrick stepped in.

"I'm gonna need to see him personally," he demanded.

"He said he can't come in personally." Tyler sighed. "He told us if we give you this piece of paper," he said, taking out a hundred dollars bill. "You'll let us in."

"Fair enough," the man smirked. He took the money out of Tyler's hand and said, "You may go in now." He pointed us to the door in front of us.

Without saying anything, we opened the door and stepped in. One of the room's walls was covered with mini-fridge doors. It also had a big table in front of it. The room had a lack of light, worst than the one before, making it creepier. We all looked at each other before going any further. Everyone was waiting for someone to go first. We heard Patrick sigh annoyed as he headed towards the fridge doors, while we all followed. The four of us started searching for Mike's name on the tags next to the doors. It wasn't long before we heard Ryan yell "found it".

"Are we seriously doing this?" Patrick asked.

"Patrick, don't let my hundred dollars go for nothing," Tyler complained.

"I'm not doing it. I'm not ready to see a real dead body." Ryan panicked.

"Ry, you don't need to do it if you don't want to. Just turn around and don't look here. We'll take care of it." Patrick tried to relax Ryan.

Tyler and I looked at each other and shook our heads in annoyance. I reached the handle and opened the freezer's door, revealing two feet. The cold the air blew, making us shrink. Ryan was leaning on the table behind us, his back turned to us. Patrick, Tyler and I looked at each other for one last time and rolled out the body tray.

The body was covered with a plastic bag. Tyler and I looked at Patrick, waiting for him to roll the bag down. He sighed again before rolling it down, revealing his face and half of his tattooed body. The bite mark quickly caught our eyes. It was big, just like the one in the pictures

"Wow..." I heard Tyler say next to me. Wow indeed.

"Now what?" Patrick asked.

"I need your phone," Tyler said while he turned to me.

"Why mine? What happened to yours?"

"It's in the car," he answered. "Now can I please have your phone?"

"I don't trust you with my phone. You'll go in my photos." I argued.

"Can you guys do it a little bit faster? I'm getting sick here." Ryan complained from behind us.

"NO!" Tyler and I snapped.

"God damn it. I'm surrounded by idiots." Patrick sighed, shaking his head and facepalming himself. He took out his phone, handing it to Tyler. "Just make it quick."

Tyler nodded and opened the phone. I went next to him to see what he was doing. He went into the other victims' documents and opened one of the pics. He put the phone next to Mike's neck, comparing the two bites and said, "It's our guy."

"Guys, check this out," Patrick spoke as he moved Mike's head, which surprisingly moved way too easily. "His neck is broken. Whoever did this, killed him before feeding, or he finished feeding and the guy was still alive so he snapped his neck."

"Either way he wanted him dead," I said. "This means it's not a just an out of control vampire, we're working with a murderer here. Its purpose is to kill people and not just survive, but why?"

"Can we already go!? This place is starting to give me anxiety!" Ryan snapped.

The three of us recovered the body with the plastic bag again and pushed the tray back to its place. I closed the door and we all headed outside. 

"So did you find anything that might help your case young detectives?" The creepy man said with a smirk on his face after we stepped outside of the room.

"That's none of your business old man," Tyler taunted. "Now get back to work."

The man simply frowned and returned to his paperwork. We stepped outside, into the early winter's cold air. Not far was parked Tyler's car. I called shotgun as I ran and took the passenger's seat. Tyler took the driver's seat and the others the behind seat. We all buckled up and Tyler started the car.

"This place was awful. I'm gonna give it one star on Yelp. The customer service was horrible." Ryan complained from the back seat.

"Morgues aren't even on Yelp Karen. I checked." I argued. I turned back to him, seeing him roll his eyes. I gave him a smirk and turned back to the front.

"Frank?" I heard Tyler say next to me. I hummed, letting him now I'm listening, and he continued. "Why didn't you tell us about your brother?"

I nearly choked on my saliva when I heard the question. Anger rose inside me for one specific person. "RYAN!" I screamed as I turned back to face him. I saw him jump a little in his place when he heard his name. He looked at me with innocent eyes. "You have explainings to do," I spat.

"We were talking about Brendon and how it would've been great if we had someone on the other side and it just slipped." He said. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

"Ugh... Just promise me you won't tell anyone else. I trust Patrick and Tyler, I'm not gonna be mad at you, but PLEASE don't tell anyone else." I begged. I looked at Patrick and Tyler and said "You too. Please. If my parents find out about him, they'll kill him."

"Who do you think we are, Frank? Your secret is safe with us." Tyler said. "And next time, I don't want you keeping secrets from us. From Ryan, maybe, but not from us." 

"Alright, I'm sorry. I was planning to tell you after some time though." I said. It was followed by a silence as Tyler drove.

"I'm dropping y'all at your houses. It's getting late and I gotta go do some house works before mom comes and yells at me again." Tyler broke the silence.

After five minutes he dropped Patrick to his house, we were in front of my house. We said our goodbyes and I headed to my house. When I got there, I went straight to my room, avoiding my parents. I threw myself on my bed and took out my phone, going straight on Instagram to see who this Mike Fuentes guy was. 

I didn't find anything special. The guy was your normal high school guy. Why did he have to get killed? What does that asshole want from this town? He's clearly not killing for feeding and surviving, then why is he doing this?


	12. I'm Smart, You're Dumb

"Where are we going?" I asked my dad after an hour of silent walking. We've been walking in the middle of the forest, it's been hours now and yet, he told me nothing about what we're doing. I've been carrying his hunting rifle and a bag full of stuff I don't know the use of, while he was walking empty-handed.

"You'll see," he simply said.

"Can you at least take this for a second? It's too heavy, my back hurts." I complained, giving him the rifle.

"No. When I was your age, I used to walk the whole forest with two tents and sleeping bags on my back. You're too young to have back pain." He said. I groaned, putting the rifle back on my shoulder. After another half an hour of silent walking, I couldn't handle it anymore and asked.

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"What about now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"Can you shut your mouth and just follow me!?" He snapped as he turned to me.

"I'm getting bored. Can you at least tell me what we're doing?"

"We came out hunting, Frank. What do you think we're doing?" I looked at him with a blank expression, having no idea what he means. I never went hunting, how am I suppose what are we doing? He sighed and continued, "Just look around and tell me if you see any animal worth a bullet. Is it that difficult?"

"Like a real living animal?" He didn't answer me. Instead, rolled his eyes and turned away, continuing his walk. "Why do I have to carry your gun? You're the one hunting."

"No Frank, you got it wrong. You are the one hunting. I already know how to hunt, it's your time to learn. You can't hunt a supernatural creature if you can't hunt a simple animal."

"But I don't-" I paused when he suddenly stopped walking and held up a finger. I looked at him confused. He turned to me and pointed me to something behind the trees. I couldn't make out what it was at first, but as soon as I moved on to his side, I saw it. It was a deer, I'm sure taller than me, with its fawn. "Awww they're cute. I'd ask if we can keep them, but knowing you, you'd say no." I whispered, smiling.

My dad gave me death glare before whispering, "Raise the rifle and aim it at the mother. Just the way I showed you yesterday."

"What?! No! I can't shoot it." I whisper screamed.

"You did it perfectly yesterday. I'm sure you can do it now too."

"Well, yesterday I was shooting at paper made people. These are actual living animals, I'm not gonna kill it."

"I think you're gonna do whatever I tell you to do," he said and rose a gun on my face. My eyes widened as I stared at the barrel of the gun. "You can't be a hunter if you can't kill a simple animal. Now do it or I'll shoot you instead."

"No, you won't. I'm your son."

"Oh, there's a lot of things you don't know about me, Frank. I assure you, I WILL shoot. I don't need a failure like you. Your mom is young enough to carry another child." He spat. At that, I remembered Thomas. They were capable of killing Thomas, what makes me think he won't kill me?

On that thought, I raised the rifle and pointed it at the mother. I closed my eyes and pulled the trigger, waiting for the bang. Nothing happened. I'm not even sure if I did pull the trigger. "Wha-?" I said as I opened my eyes and turned to my father. I immediately regretted it when I saw his angry expression.

"The safety's on idiot!" He snapped, loud enough for me to get scared, but quit enough for the deers to not hear him. I slowly turned the safety off and closed my eyes again. My breathing got faster knowing by only one movement, I can take an actual living life. Out of fear, I pulled the trigger when the tip of his gun touched my head. I opened my eyes, expecting to see a dead deer, but instead, I saw two deers running away.

I released a relief sigh, being happy they got away. I turned to my dad to see him twice angry than before, but I got more relieved when I saw the gun wasn't pointed at me anymore. He smacked the back of my head and yelled. "Who the hell shoots their eyes closed! You boy, aren't gonna get out of this forest before killing something. If you don't do it before dawn, I'm leaving you here."

"But I don't want to kill. Can't I just live my life the way-" I was interrupted with another smack on the back of my head. "What was that for?"

"If you tell me one more time you want to do whatever you want with your life, It's not a smack you're gonna get, but a funeral."

"But-" Smack "I-" Smack "What-" Smack "Fu-" Harder smack.

"I can do this all day." He said after waiting for me to give another protest. I silently nodded and he continued. "Now, let's go. You don't want to be left alone the night here. Do you?"

"Nah, I'm good." I murmured.

꧁ꕥ꧂

I lost track of time, but I know we've been walking for hours now. No animal. Of course, there were little animals like squirrels, rabbits or marmots, but my dad wants me to kill something big. I don't even know where we're going. My dad is leading the way and I'm just following him.

"I'm tired. Can we just go home?" I groaned.

"No."He said without turning to me. "If you had killed that deer, we would've been home right now so you have no right to complain."

"You were asking me to kill Bambi's mom! How was I supposed to do it?! I'm not as cold-hearted as you."

"Who the hell is Bambi?" He asked.

"Bambi. You know the Disney movie about the deer who's mom dies because of some, not that nice, hunters?"

"For God's sake, Frank. Grow up!" He snapped, this time turning to me. "We're talking life or death here and you bring up Disney movies. You had your childhood. Now, you're an adult so act like one."

"Disney movies are for everyone. Ok? Age doesn't matter here."

"Yeah, whatever. Who am I even talking to?" He muttered as he turned away and continued his way. I gave him a death glare before following him again.

"You know you don't have a life?" I said. There was no response so I continued, to prove my point, "You only care for your work and your reputation. I mean, thinking Disney movies are for kids is pretty messed up. Only people with no life think that way. Sure, you have your own life and it's made with your own choices. I hate to tell you about this, but your way of living is wrong. I bet you haven't even seen a single Disney-"

I shut up and nearly bumped into him when he suddenly turned to me with an angry expression. "Listen, you little wiseacre. I'm smart, you're dumb. I'm big, you're little. I'm right, you're wrong. And there's nothing you can do about it." He hissed.

"You have a problem with my height? You know how I feel about it. I'm not the one who chose to be this-" I complained but was cut off when he put his hand on my mouth. I was so angry that I was ready to bite his hand but changed my mind when I saw his concerned expression. He was looking at something behind me.

I took his germfull hand off of my mouth, which was easy enough, and slowly turned to the way he was looking at. I nearly squeaked at what I saw. It was a big-sized coyote, devouring a deer. I wouldn't be surprised if it was the same deer I tried to shoot. Bambi's probably alone right now. Scared. Crying for his mom.

"You know what to do." I heard my dad say from behind me.

I slowly raised the rifle and turned the safety off. My breathing and my heartbeats got faster. For Bambi. I thought and pulled the trigger, hearing the loud bang echoing through the forest. This time I didn't close my eyes, to make sure I didn't miss my target. It was the worst part, seeing the coyote yelp before laying dead on the ground as blood began coming out of its wound.

"Now that's what I'm talking about. This is the son I raised." My dad said. He headed to the dead coyote's body, tapping on my shoulder on his way there. I wanted to follow him, but I couldn't move. I was planted on the ground, the coyote's yelping still ringing in my head.

"Frank," I heard my dad call, but still didn't move from my place. What if it just wanted to feed its family and now they'll die too because of hunger? Meaning I killed a whole coyote family. "Frank!" My dad yelled and cut me from my thoughts.

"What!?" I yelled back.

"The stuff is in your bag. We gotta wrap this and take it with us."

I sighed and headed to his direction. I kept my head down, trying my best to not look at the dead animal. "Here," I said and threw the bag on him. While he was doing whatever he was doing, I looked around me. Everywhere but there.

"Are you gonna help me?" He asked. It was more a rhetorical question. I sighed and got on my knees next to him. The moment I took a look at the coyote from this close, I felt sick. I jolted up and ran to the nearest tree, leaning on it and throwing up my lunch behind it. "You're pathetically weak, Frank. You can't even handle a dead animal."

"That's the reason I'm vegetarian!" I snapped. "Can you give me a break!? This is a lot to handle!"

"Watch your tone, Frank! Don't forget who you're talking to," he snapped back.

"I know well who I'm talking to!" I yelled. I couldn't hold my tears back anymore. "You never want to understand. You want me to be this heartless, cold-hearted hunter, but I can't. I'm not like you. You're heartless, I'm not."

I got a slap in return. "Listen here you little shit. Life is not just unicorns and lollipops. It's kill or be killed. Now, dry those tears and come and help me. If I see you crying one more time, you'll end up just like that deer. Your a grown man, act like it. I didn't raise a pansy."

I took a deep breath before drying my tear with the sleeves of my hoodie. My dad was already on his knees, next to the dead animal. I went and kneeled beside him. I closed my eyes, taking another deep breath and trying my best to not get sick again. I opened my eyes and helped my dad wrap the animal in a plastic bag. He then took out a pair of ropes and tied it around the animal.

"Now, take it." He spat. I gave him a 'are you kidding me' look and he got angrier. "Did I stutter?" I sighed and took the animal, putting it on my shoulders. I waited for him to lead the way but got another angry look. "The bag and the gun too."

"What?! It's too heavy. I can't." I said. I got another smack on the back of my head. "Can you stop that!? It's annoying!"

"I said take the bag and the gun."

I sighed and dropped the animal. I put the bag on my back as well as the gun, before picking up the animal again. He started walking and I followed.

The whole trip to the car was silent, as well as the car drive. As soon as we got home, I jolted out of the car, not even bothering to take any of the things he made me carry through the forest, and made my way to the house. I got to my room and slammed the door as hard as I could to make the loudest noise possible. I changed my clothes and got into my bed, crying myself to sleep even if it wasn't even past seven. I was too tired to care.


	13. I Thought You Were American

I woke up with massive back pain. My arm and leg muscles were hurting from yesterday. The coyote must've been at least forty pounds, not to count the bag and rifle. Getting a good amount of sleep was the only good thing about today. I wanted to stay in bed the whole day, but I had to get up for school. When I thought this Monday couldn't get any worst, I opened my schedule to see we have PE first period.

I quickly got ready and went down to get something to eat for breakfast. As I got into the kitchen I saw my mom and my dad doing their everyday morning routine.

"Good morning, Frank." My dad said. I gave him a death glare before picking up two pancakes, a plate and the whole syrup bottle before leaving the kitchen. I set up in the living room and quickly ate my pancakes. When I finished, I took my bag and headed to school, leaving the dirty plate on the table. After my everyday walk, I arrived at school. I went straight to the changing lockers and changed for PE.

After some time, Tyler joined me and we went to the gym where the rest of the class was. We still had ten minutes left before the bell so we were just hanging out in the gym until the rest of the group arrives.

"So how was yesterday's training?" Tyler asked me.

"Ugh... horrible. Let's just not talk about it. My dad's an ass. All my muscles are aching because of it. I'm gonna talk to coach Hurley, see if I can sit out today's PE." I groaned.

"What did you do for your muscles to hurt?" He asked confused.

"My dad made me carry his rifle, his bag and, the last and not least, a dead animal. My arms and my back are hurting because of that. And my leg muscles are aching because we walked the whole forest for hours."

"Damn, your dad is going too hard on you." He said. "It's ok, soon it'll all be over. You'll be your own person and there'll be no one to tell you what to do."

"But can I really be my own person when someone is threatening to kill me if I don't become a, you know what. I can't live my dreams just because I was born in the wrong family." I whisper yelled for the others to not hear me.

"Yes, you can. They can't kill you if they can't find you." He said, giving me a 'you understand what I'm saying' look.

"Oh," I said after realization hit me. I saw coach Hurly arrive from the other side of the gym and turned back to Tyler. "Hey, I gotta go speak to Hurley. I'll be back in a second." I saw him nod as I left. "Good morning coach," I greeted when I ran closer to him.

"Good morning Frank," He said, still looking at the papers he was holding.

"I was wondering if I can sit out today's class. My muscles are aching really bad."

"You know I can't do that. You can only skip PE if you have a doctor's paper. I'll get in trouble if someone sees you."

"Please coach. I can't even walk properly. All my body muscles are killing me. Have I ever asked you for something like this? This is my first time. Please" I pleaded.

He looked up at me and gave me a defeated sigh before saying. "Alright. If anyone asks, tell them you twisted your ankle."

"Thank you so much. You don't know from what kind of torture you just saved me."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. You kids with your lame excuses to skip PE." He sighed after turned his attention to whatever he was doing before me.

I returned to Tyler with a big grin on my face. "I'm not doing PE today!" I grinned.

"We're doing volleyball today. You're horrible at it anyway." He said.

About two minutes before the bell, Ryan and Patrick arrived. We heard the bell and everyone turned to the coach, who was now explaining things about volleyball. Meanwhile, I went and laid down on one of the long benches.

꧁ꕥ꧂

"Why aren't you playing?" I heard a familiar voice ask halfway through the period. I sat up straight from my laying position, to see Gerard standing in front of me.

"Um, all of my muscles are aching. I don't think I could've survived today's PE." I answered.

"Fair enough," he said and sat next to me.

"Why aren't you playing?" I asked when I saw he wasn't gonna leave anytime soon.

"Don't feel like it. Volleyball isn't really my favourite sport." He answers. I nodded and it was followed by silence before he spoke again. "So why are your muscles aching? What did you do?"

"I went hiking with my dad. It was the first time in a long time I moved my ass that much." I said. "Isn't the coach gonna get mad at you for not playing?"

"Nah, he loves me." He said. He looked at me with a smirk and asked. "Tell me Frank, any girl you like?"

"Not really. Girls aren't exactly my type." I answered. "I'm gay."

"I thought you were American." We heard someone say and both of our heads snapped up to the owner of the voice. "I'm just joking," he said, looking at me. He turned back to Gerard and spoke again. "Our team is losing. We need you, Gerard."

"I'm in the middle of a conversation here, Brendon. Besides, I don't feel like playing." Gerard said. Brendon sighed and left the two of us alone again.

"You guys are close right?" I asked.

"Yeah, he's one of the people I trust the most."

I hesitated before asking, "have you ever noticed something weird about him?"

"Like what?"

I facepalmed myself in my mind and said, "it's stupid, just forget about it."

He gave me a confused and changed the subject. "So you were saying you're gay. Any guy crush?"

"Um, I don't know." I shrugged. It was followed by silence as we watched the others play. The rest of the period passed with little talked between me and Gerard. When we heard the bell, we said our goodbyes and we both went to our separate classes.

**Gerard's POV**

Like every other day, Frank went picking up his guitar and came to my place. We worked for an hour and he left earlier than before. After he left, I called Josh, Brendon and Pete, and told them to come over. After not even half an hour, the three of them showed up.

We got to my room, our usual hangout spot, before Josh spoke. "So how's it going with Frank? Any suspicious things?"

"He leaves at six every day to meet his friends. I asked him why, he just said that they're really close. However, I think its BS. I mean, I'm sure the four of us are closer than them. We know each other for over fifty years and we don't hang out that much. Other than that, nothing." I said. "Oh, and today, he asked me if I ever noticed anything weird with Brendon."

Everyone's head snapped to Brendon. "What did you do?" Josh asked.

"I didn't do anything. Why did you assume I did something?" He replied. Everyone's stares was still on him before he gave up, "Ok, I might have kissed his friend, but no one knows about it. I don't think he does too. Besides that, I didn't do anything."

"You did what? What about Dallon?" Pete asked.

"He won't know about it. It was just one kiss, don't make a big deal out of it. He was just so cute, I couldn't resist him."

"That's your life choices. We're not gonna get into it. But have you told him something that might get them suspicious?" Josh asked.

"No. Nothing. I'm not gonna tell I'm a wizard to every guy I meet." He said. "Besides, we don't even know if he meant it that way."

I was going to say something but was interrupted when we heard the bell. I sighed and got up to open it, revealing none other than Lindsey Ballato. "What do you want?" I asked with an annoyed expression.

"That's a romantic way to greet your girlfriend." She replied.

"Listen, the boys are over. Whatever you want, make it quick. I gotta go back to them."

"I'm fine with them," she said and pushed me aside, entering the house.

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes.

She headed to my room as I followed her. "So what were you guys talking about?" She asked as she got into my room and everyone's attention turned to her.

"Frank," Pete said, everyone's attention turned to him. I gave him a death stare but he didn't see me.

"Who's Frank?" She asked.

"Nobody," I stepped in. "Why are you here?"

"You know, Gerard? Just because you don't pay any attention to our relationship, doesn't mean I don't too." She replied, "Now tell me who Frank is before I start a rumour in school, telling everyone you're cheating on me with him and that you're gay."

"There's nothing wrong with being gay, you know?" Brendon stood up.

"Shut your mouth and sit your gay ass back down, Urie. No one talked to you." She said with a harsh tone.

"He's this kid Gerard is getting close to because he was meeting with Thomas secretly and we want to know what his business is. We think he might even be a hunter." Pete said and everyone gave him death stares except Lindsey. She gave him a satisfied look. I'm gonna kill him, I swear.

"Fair enough," She said. "Just be careful to not get too close." I rolled my eyes when she gave me a wink.

"Ok guys, we should get going," Josh said. I violently shook my head when I saw Lindsey wasn't looking. "Or not. Let's stay longer."

"Just continue talking whatever you were talking about. I just came here to hang out with my boyfriend. Don't pay me any attention." She said. It was followed by silence. No one knew what to talk about in front of her.

The silence got more uneasy before Brendon spoke. "So I was saying, let's do a gaming night."

"No, let's talk more about this Frank guy. I wanna know more about him. Did you find anything Gee?" Lindsey asked.

"For God's sake, Lindsey. Shut the fuck up. He's none of your business." I snapped. "Just leave him alone."

"Alright, chill. I was just asking. Can't I know what my boyfriend is up to these days?" She said. I gave her the deadliest glare and she grinned. "Besides, if he's a hunter, I would like to help you guys hand him in and become a leader. I need the money."

"Can you please leave? Me and the boys are gonna watch porn and jerk off together." I said seriously.

"That's the gayest thing I have ever heard." She laughed. "Anywho, this place is boring. Why did I even home here? I'm gonna go to Kellin's party. Who wants to come?"

"It's Monday. Who throws a party on Monday?" Josh said disappointed while the rest of us shook our heads.

"Alright then, see you tomorrow babe." She said after she turned to me. She pressed her lips to mine for a few seconds and turned back to the others, weaving them goodbye before leaving.

"Oh god, she's annoying," I said after I closed the door behind her.

"Are we really gonna jerk off together?" Brendon asked. Everyone gave him a look. "I was just asking. Would've been nice." He said, murmuring the last part.

"Dude, get help," Pete said. Josh and I just ignored him, rolling our eyes.

"Guys, Lindsey can't get into this with us. I don't want her to. She'll probably ruin it all and get us killed." I said.

"Not like we're her fans," Pete replied.

"You're the one told her about him, asshole! Let's start from there; why the fuck did you tell her about Frank?" I asked.

"She asked us a question and I answered it generously. What's wrong with that?" He answered.

"Pete, you're a disgrace to this world," Brendon said.

"Yeah, says the guy who thought we were actually gonna jerk off together."

"It's not my fault Gerard's a good liar."

Josh and I looked at each other and shook our heads while their argument continued. How am I even friends with these two? Did I really think I could bring down a hunter with these idiots? I seriously need to reconsider my life choices.


	14. I Have Never Missed A Class

**Frank's POV**

"You sure this is the right party?" I asked Tyler, turning my attention from the crowded house to him. "I don't want to get yelled at by some frat college students."

"I'm positive," he replied. "This is the address Jenna gave me."

"Ok then. Let's do this." I said and headed to the crowded house with the loud music. The others followed me.

"Who throws a party on Monday?" Patrick murmured behind me.

"How are we suppose to find Vic from all of these people?" Ryan asked. "The whole school is here."

"Just keep your heads down," Patrick said. "We'll figure it out when we get there. We don't need any additional socializing." We managed to get inside without anyone saying 'what are you doing here'.

"We should split out," Tyler said.

"Ok, good idea." I said, "text on the group chat when you find him."

Everyone went in different directions. I went upstairs to check the bedrooms, Ryan the backyard, Patrick the kitchen and Tyler the 'dance floor'. The second floor was less crowded and darker than the first one. I slowly went and opened each bedroom door, revealing couples kissing in each one of them. One of them was more than kissing, but let's not get too much into it.

After I checked all the rooms and went to check the bathroom, my phone buzzed. I opened it and saw Ryan saying he found Vic. I headed to the backyard with my head down to not get anyone's attention. That didn't work at all when I bumped into someone. "Sorry," I murmured without looking who it was and continued walking.

"Wait a minute. You're Frank, right?" The person, which I assume is a she because of the voice, asked. I turned to see who it was and froze. It was Lindsey. How the hell did she know my name? "Oh, Gerard told me about you. I'm not a fan or anything." She said with a smirk. "Besides, I think we have a science class together."

"Cool," I said and turned to leave before she grabbed me by my wrist.

"Wait," she said. By the way she was holding herself, I could tell she was drunk as a skunk. "I have a question," she continued. "Do you know someone named Thomas?"

"Um... I had a brother named Thomas, but he's dead now. Why?"

"You looked like him. I wanted to confirm my theory." She answered with the same smirk on her face.

"Did you know him?"

"Maybe yes, maybe not. Why do you care?" She said, her smirk getting bigger before she left, leaving me with plenty of questions.

I sighed and headed to the backyard. As I got out of the house, I saw Ryan and the rest already talking to Vic. "Hey," I said as I got closer to them.

"This is Frank," Patrick introduced me.

"Nice to meet you," He said as we shook hands. "So what do you guys want to talk about?"

"Um... your brother," Ryan replied.

"What about him?" He asked.

"We think his cause of death might not be what the police tell it is," Tyler said. He cleared his throat and continued, "We think he might be murdered."

"What?! Who would want to kill him?"

"That's the thing. We don't know who it is so we came to you. We think you might be able to help us." Patrick said, stepping in. "Have you noticed anything weird or unusual with him lately? It can be anything."

"I'm not sure." He said. He paused and seemed to be thinking before talking again. "This might be nothing, but lately, there was another body found right?" We nodded. "So he said that he saw the person getting murdered that day. He had a late shift that day too. He didn't tell anyone, only me, because he thought they might think he's crazy."

"What did he see, Vic?" I asked.

"He said that the person was being killed by something invisible. Whatever it was, it became visible when it came out of the alleyway. He said he ran the moment he saw it." Vic told us. "Now that you are saying it might be a murder, I think whoever killed that person, saw him and came after him too."

"Did he give you any details on how the person looked like?" Tyler asked.

"He said he didn't see it that closely, but if he was in a supernatural movie, he said he's positive it would've been a vampire." He answered. "You believe what I'm saying right? I know my brother is many things, but crazy is not one of them."

"Of course we do," I said. "There are a lot of things in Bellville that not everyone knows about." I continued. "One last question; Do you know what your brother's blood type was."

"It was or O positive or O negative. Why?"

"It's nothing. What about yours; what's your blood type?" I asked.

"It's B positive I think, but why?"

"It's just- Do you believe in vampires?"

"I don't know. After what my brother told me, it's possible." He answered. "Do you?"

I looked to the others who gave me a blank expression, so I answered with what I thought would be right. "I do," I said. There was a silence for some time before I spoke again. "We should go."

"Alright, thank you so much for your time, Vic. See you tomorrow." Tyler said from next to me. We all said our goodbyes and we left the party. We got into Tyler's car before Tyler spoke again. "So, it killed him because he saw it killing the other person."

"It really doesn't want to be found, does it?" Patrick said.

"Yup," Ryan added. He thought for a second and spoke again. "You remember he said that it was invisible?"

"Yeah, so?" Tyler questioned.

"Frank, do you remember when Thomas said that wizards have this invisible cloak that makes you invisible when you put it on you?" He asked. I nodded so he continued. "Well, maybe it wasn't in the camera footage because it was invisible in the first place. To find the murderer, we need to find everyone that has one of those invisible cloaks."

"Oh my God, you're right," I said, turning to Ryan. "I guess you're not that useless after all, huh?" I saw him roll his eyes as turned to Tyler. "Drive to Thomas's house. I have some questions for him."

"I need GPS. I don't know all the streets by heart." Tyler said, his eyes still on the road. I took his phone and wrote the address on google maps.

After about ten minutes, we got there. Tyler parked the car a few houses away from Thomas's and said, "we'll wait. Go talk to him and come back. I'm not letting you go home at this late hour."

"Alright, thanks," I said and left the car. After two or three minutes of walking, I got in front of his house. I gently knocked on the door but there was no answer. I knocked again, this time harder. Again, no answer. I turned to leave when I heard shuffling noises from inside and a faint 'coming'. The door opened, revealing Thomas.

"Hey Frank," he said. "Wha- what are you doing here?"

"Um, I just had some questions," I said. "Is it a bad time? I can come back again tomorrow."

"No, no, of course not. I was just surprised to see you. I didn't think you'd still be out this late. It's past nine." He said, stepping aside for me to go inside. As I went inside, he closed the door behind me and we headed to the living room.

"I was at a party, working on the rogue vampire case."

"Oooo, Frankie's living his high school life I see." He giggled.

"It was just for the case. I needed to see someone." I said, rolling my eyes.

"You know there's nothing bad in living your high school life. I never got to finish my senior year, and I wish I did. Live your life while you can." He told me. There was a pause before spoke again, "Anyways, what do you want to ask me?"

"We found out that whoever is the killer vampire, it uses one of the invisible cloaks you borrow from Brendon," I said. "So if you could just give me some wizard's names, it would help us a lot."

"I don't know, Frank. I'll be in so much trouble if I do."

"C'mon, it's not like we're gonna kill them or something. Please Thomas, people are dying. We need to find that motherfucker and take him down."

He thought for a second and said, "Alright, you win, but promise me you won't tell anyone I told you about this."

"You know me. I promise."

"Ok, so there's Brendon and his boyfriend, Dallon. Um, there's Jimmy, your science teacher, and Kellin, the guy is from your class I think. That's all the wizards I know, there might be more."

"Whoa okay. You're telling me my English teacher is a wizard?" I said, not being able to believe. He nodded. "Can you please give me some vampire names too? It would help us a lot."

"No, Frank. I gave you a lot already. You're gonna get me killed." He said. I sighed and he changed the subject. "So how's school going? I hope you're not skipping class for this shit."

"Who do you think I am? I have never missed a class." I said. "As much as I want to find the killer, I can't give up my future. It's the only way I can go away from here."

"You mean run away." He said.

I nodded. "I wasn't planning to until Tyler gave me the idea. I'll probably even do it with them. None of us wants this life."

"Alright, whatever you're doing, good luck. I really want you to have the life you want."

"Thanks," I said with a smile. There was a silence as I remembered the others were waiting for me. "Um, I gotta go. I don't want mom to get too mad."

"See you soon then." He said as we headed to the front door and he opened it for me.

"Bye," I said and left the house.

After two or three minutes of walking, I got to Tyler's car. I opened the door and got in. They all stared at me, waiting for me to talk. So I did. "Mr. Urine, Dallon and Kellin are wizards. That's all he told me. There might be more he doesn't know of."

"Let's use what we got now," Patrick said. "What are we suppose to do now?"

"I'm telling you guys, I can talk with Brendon. He won't kill me. I know it." Ryan stepped in.

"I'm dropping y'all to your houses. It's late. We'll think about this tomorrow." Tyler said and started the car.

We nearly talked on our way home. Everyone seemed to think about their own problems. After some time, Tyler dropped me in front of my house. As I got in, I saw my parents watching TV. I ignored them and went straight to my room.

I quickly opened my bag and took out my homework. It was nearly ten o'clock, so I had to do it as fast as I could. I finished math and was halfway through science when I heard little toks on my window. I ignored it at first, thinking it's just some branches. Then, it didn't stop and I remembered there weren't any trees in front of my window. I went to see what it was but due to the light inside of the room, I didn't see anything so I opened the window. There was nothing besides darkness.

I was about to close the window when, out of nowhere, a big rock flew towards me. I wasn't quick enough to dodge it so it hit the right upper side of my forehead. I fell on the ground, the rock beside me. I turned towards it and saw it had a note with it. I ignored it and bolted to the window to take one last look. To my disappointment, I still didn't see anything.

I felt a warm liquid run down from my temple to my cheek. I swiped it with my wrist, only to see it's blood. "Shit," I whispered to myself. I quickly took a napkin and pressed it on my forehead.

The rock with the note caught my eyes again. I picked it up with my free hand and opened the note. I froze with fear when I read the note. With dried blood, it was written 'Drop the case if you don't want to end up like Williams.'


	15. Shut Your Halfwit Pie Hole

**Gerard's POV**

"Dude, we need to talk." I heard a familiar voice say from behind me. I took one last book from my locker and closed it.

I turned to the voice, which belonged to Brendon, and said, "I'm listening?"

"Ok so, yesterday, when I was going home from your place, I saw Lindsey making out with another guy in an alleyway." He said. "I didn't see his face though. It was dark and he was backwards."

"You gotta be kidding me," I said with an annoyed expression on my face. "Are you sure it was her?"

"I'm positive."

I scanned the hallway and stopped when I spotted her. "I'm gonna kill that motherfucker." I said and headed to Lindsey, who was with her cheerleader friends. "For how long!?" I yelled from the other side of the hallway. The whole hallway went silent and everyone's attention turned to me.

"What?" She asked when I got close enough.

"For how long?" I asked again.

"You know I can't read minds? I don't understand what the hell you're talking about," she said. "Elaborate."

"For. How. Long. Have. You. Been. Cheating. On. Me?" I spat. I heard whispers coming from the people who were still watching us.

"Why would I cheat on you?" She asked.

"Quit your bullshit and tell me for how long you've been cheating on me."

She rolled her eyes and released a defeated sigh. "For two and a half years."

"What even-?! We've been dating for two years."

"Well, I knew the guy before we even started dating. He was okay with me dating you."

"So you've been cheating on me since the first day?"

"Indeed," She said. "You have a problem with it?"

"Of course I have a fucking problem with it! You're my girlfriend!"

"Well, you know what Mr. Virgin," she snapped. I heard gasps coming from, let's say, the crowd as she continued. "I wasn't going to wait for you to think if I'm the right person or not. Every time I tried to get our relationship to something, you always pushed me away. Excuse me if I got tired of your shit and found someone else."

"Guess what?" I snapped back, "And now, I'm tired of your shit. I'm not gonna say I hate telling you this, because I love telling you this, but we're over."

I heard more whispers from the crowd and saw some of them were even filming the whole scene. I rolled my eyes and turned back to Lindsay. Her expression changed from anger to shocked. "No, no, no we're not over. We're over when I say we are. It's not up-"

"Shut your halfwit pie hole!" I snapped again.

"Ok then, you go fuck your English partner then. It was Frank, right?" She yelled.

"Don't you dare bring him into this. He's got nothing to with our break up."

"Aww, Gee is afraid to admit his sexuality." She teased.

At those words, I remember what Frank told me the other; to not care what the others think and live your life the way you want. I was about to say something when the door behind her, not that far away from us, opened and Frank came in with his friend, that I don't remember the name of. He was wearing a beanie on his head and was in a deep conversation with his friend. He was holding two books to his chest.

I felt everyone's gaze going from me to him when I stared too long. He seemed to be in an important conversation because he didn't even notice everyone was staring at him. I gave Lindsey one last smirk before making my way to Frank.

I was halfway there when he started to realize everyone was staring. He looked around at everyone before he saw me heading towards him. His expression was confused, which made him hella cute. "Wha-?" He said but was cut off when took his head in my hands and pressed my lips to his. I heard everyone, gasping, whispering and taking pictures.

He first took back, but then kissed me back. His books fell on my feet while he wrapped his arms around my waist. I felt his soft lips working on mine, both our eyes closed. This little kiss felt a lot better than the two-hour make-outs with Lindsey. I felt butterflies in my stomach, something I have never felt in my whole lifetime.

I smelt blood, and damn, it smelt good. By the scent, I know he's a type O. He's probably hurt somewhere. Somewhere on his head, because the scent was too close. I took one last breath, inhaling the delicious blood scent before I sled my hands from behind his head to his chest and pushed him away. He stumbled a little before regaining his balance. I saw his confused eyes on me, but ignored it and made my way to Lindsey with a big smirk. Her jaw was dropped open.

"No, I am not afraid to be gay," I said with the same smirk.

She came closer to my ear and whispered for only me to hear, "Bert is gonna find out about this and you'll regret even leaving me."

"I'm sure I won't," I said with a bigger smirk and left her. I heard her scream out of rage as I walked away from her. I turned back to her and flipped her off. With the corner of my eye, I saw Frank still standing where I kissed him, his books still on the ground, with the same confused face. My smirk got bigger as I turned and walked away from them.

**Frank's POV**

I came back to the world of the living when Gerard was out of sight. I looked around to see everyone was still looking at me. I bolted to the bathroom without even bothering to pick up my books. I locked myself in one of the stalls and sat on the toilet seat trying to figure out what the hell just happened. 

Not long after, I heard someone come in. "Frank?" A familiar voice said. It was Tyler’s. "You in there?" He asked. I opened the door and came out of the stall. I saw him holding the books I dropped. "What the hell just happened?"

"You think I know?" I said and went to take my books from him. "One second I was talking with you about yesterday, the other everyone was staring at me, and then he was kissing me."

"What if you talk to him. Ask him what happened." Tyler suggested. "We have English next."

My eyes widened at the idea of me sitting in front of Gerard for a whole period. "Oh God," I said. "What the hell is happening?"

"We have five minutes left before the bell. Let's go to class."

"Okay," I said as we left the bathroom and headed to English class. I could feel everyone still staring at me. Don't you have a class to attend? I thought to myself. We got into the classroom and I still kept my head down, trying my best to not get any others' attention, but failed. Everyone was staring, including Gerard. I ignored them all and went sitting down at my place.

"Frank," I heard Gerard say behind me. I turned to look at him and let him know I'm listening. "Can we talk about it after school, when you come over?" He whispered quiet enough for only me to hear.

I nodded and turned back, facing the front of the class We heard the bell and class started.

꧁ꕥ꧂

I told myself to not go over Gerard's place because of what happened today. However, I found myself standing in front of his house, with my guitar, thinking if I should knock or not. I ended up knocking. After what seemed forever, the door opened revealing Mikey.

I waved hello with a smile, while he said, "come in," with the same expression as always. I did what I was told. After we got in the living room he yelled, "Gerard, come down! Your boyfriend's here!"

"We're not really-" I said but was cut when he held a finger up.

"I knew there was something more than just project partners between you two." He said as Gerard got downstairs.

"Shut up Mikey," Gerard said annoyed. He then turned to me and said, "Hey Frank, wanna come upstairs."

I shrugged and followed him. "Look, about today," I said as we got to his room and he closed the door. "I understand you did it to prove something to Lindsey or something and I totally get it, and-"

"No Frank, you didn't get anything," he interrupted. "At that moment, yes, I did it to prove something to Lindsey, but the moment I kissed you, I think I proved something to myself." He took a second to think and let me register what he said before continuing, "I really like you Frank, and I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me."

My eyes shot up from the ground, meeting his. "I- I don't know," I said. I saw his expression falling. "I just- A lot have been happening lately. If you asked me two weeks ago, I would've said yes because I was a lot different person at that time."

"What happened? I mean, you can talk to me. We can sort this out."

"Just promise me you won't think I'm paranoid or crazy." He nodded and I took that as a promise and continued. Part of me told me not to, but I told him everything concerning the murders. How we think the killer is a vampire and is using a cloak that makes him invisible while killing. However, I didn't trust him enough to tell him about me being a hunter or about my brother. Not to mention he has chances of not being human at all because he has a wizard best friend. I also left out the part of the rock hitting my head, with a death threat on it.

"Do you know someone who's a vampire?" He asked. I shook my head, lying. "Do you think there are hunters and stuff too, like in Supernatural?"

"Um, I don't know," I shrugged. He gave me a confused look and nodded. I thought for a second and asked, "So you believe me?"

"Of course I do, Frank," he answered, "I know you're not crazy."

"Thank you? I guess."

"You're welcome," he joked. There was a bit of awkward silence before he spoke again. "Look, Frank, I really like you. I don't know if you feel the same, but I want us to at least try one date together. With everything you just told me, I think you need a normal teenage life instead of chasing some vampire murderer."

"I- I don't know," I said. I looked him in the eyes and only by the way he was looking at me, it made my stomach twist. The way he was looking at me, made me think I'm special, something I've never felt. "Alright." I gave up. "However, I can't let the case go. Police don't do shit. They just announced their deaths as animal attacks. Neither do the hunt-" I stopped myself when I realized what I was going to say.

"Neither do who, Frank?" Gerard asked with a confused face.

"Um, forget about it," I said nervously, even if I was trying my best not to, and stood up, picking up my guitar. "I should go. It's getting late."

"But it's not even been half an hour you're here." He looked on his hand watch and said, "and it's only four-thirty."

"I forgot I had a... thing," I said, heading for the door.

"But we didn't even start working."

"We still have plenty of time, don't worry," I said and left the room as he followed. I quickly went downstairs, put on my shoes and opened the front door. "See you tomorrow," I said avoiding eye contact and him in general.

"You never gave me your number. I want to text you today," he yelled behind me, but I pretended I didn't hear him, walking as far away from the house as possible.

God, how am I this stupid? What if I didn't stop myself and said too much. What if he's a vampire and will kill all my family AND friends because I got him suspicious. Not to mention, something felt off. He believed me to easily. Maybe he knows about Brendon or something, I'll never know. What I know though, is that I'm gonna be the one to cause of my and my loved ones' demise.


	16. Why Would You Do That?

**Gerard's POV**

As soon as Frank left, I called the others and told them to come over so I can tell them everything he told me. I got on my phone, scrolling on Instagram, and didn't notice how the time passed until I heard the bell. I went and opened the door, letting them in. We went straight to my room, I closed the door behind them and spoke.

"I have a lot to tell you guys," I said with a smirk, "he trusted me more than I thought."

"Is he a hunter?" Pete asked with a voice full of hope.

"Not sure yet, but there's a big chance he might be," I answered.

"Ok first, tell us why you kiss him," Josh asked with a bit of anger in his voice.

"Well, I kinda like him," I said, "and now we're dating."

"What!? You were supposed to get close with him, to get information from him. You weren't supposed to get THIS close," Josh started. "What are you gonna do if he turned out to be a hunter? Are you still gonna tell the leaders about him or maybe you like him too much for that? What about the dream of you becoming a leader? And what happens when Bert finds out you're dating a human? What happened to you making your parents proud?"

"First, Bert won't do shit. Well, not if I don't find out about it, and I doubt he will if no one tells him." I said. "And I don't care about becoming a leader anymore. I mean, yeah, it would be nice becoming one and help our race and stuff, but I don't think it's worth killing or telling the leaders about Frank. I'm sorry I let you guys down by turning away from our plan, but I can't do it. Frank made me feel something I never felt in my life. Even if he's a hunter because of his family, I know he didn't kill anything. He's too innocent for it."

They all seemed to think about what I said for some time before Josh spoke again. "Look, Gerard, the only thing I can say is, be careful. I don't care about handing him in. If I want to, I can become an Alpha by just doing the required training. Same with Brendon, if he wants to become a leader, he just has to learn a lot of spells and that's all. And Pete is not the leader type. He will be kicked out of there the same day he steps foot in the conference room." He sighed and continued, "my point is, the only reason we're doing this is to help you so if you don't want to hand him in, we're totally ok with it."

"Yeah, I agree with Josh," Pete said.

"Me too," Brendon agreed, "besides, I'm planning on leaving Dallon and get with Ryan. He's just too sweet. I can't let him go. If we lead his best friend to his demise, I don't think he'll look at me the same."

"Why is everyone leaving their boyfriends and girlfriends for a human? I mean, I understand why Gerard left Lindsey, but why are you leaving Dallon? What did the poor guy do?" Pete asked.

"Well, we're not exactly in love with each other. I know it. He knows it. We'll still be good friends, just not boyfriends." Brendon answered. Pete nodded before Brendon turned to me and spoke again, "ok enough about me. You were going to tell us something about Frank. What was it?"

"You know the rogue vampire everyone's been talking about?" I saw everyone nod and continued. "So he and his friends are playing detectives and want to find who it is. He was wearing a beanie the whole time to cover a bruise or something. I could smell the blood under it, but he didn't tell me anything about it." I stopped for a second, taking time to think what else happened and continued, "and when I told him to drop the case and live a normal teenage life, he told me he can't because innocent people are dying and nor the police nor the hunters are doing anything. He didn't finish the word 'hunters' but I know exactly what he meant. However, before that, I asked him 'if vampires exist do you think hunters exist too?' and he told me he doesn't know. So I think there might be more then he's telling me."

Silence. Everyone was thinking. Something I thought my friends couldn't do, but I was wrong. However, Pete cut the silence and spoke first, "I think he's a hunter and when you asked him about it, he panicked and said he doesn't know." Everyone looked at him with a look saying 'no shit Sherlock'. He rolled his eyes and said "whatever."

"What if I tell him I'm a Vampire?" I asked.

"But why? Why would you do that?" Josh exclaimed, "Telling a hunter can't be the best idea you had, Gerard."

"We don't know that for sure," I protested. "He knows about Thomas, and last time I checked, he's still alive. What makes me different?"

"That's the thing, we don't know it, Gerard." He said, this time calmer.

"Anyways, let's just forget about this and have a boys night. Today was a really annoying and thought day. I need a break." I said going to pick up the PlayStation's controllers.

We spent the rest of the evening playing Call of Duty. I couldn't stop thinking about Frank for the whole evening though. His hazel eyes and the... kiss. It was just perfect in every way; how soft his lips were on mine, the moment he started kissing me back and wrapped his arms around me.

Just- Perfect...

**Frank's POV**

I was on my way home from Gerard's place when I heard my phone ring. I reached into my pocket and took it out, checking the called ID to see it's Thomas, before picking it up and putting it on my ear.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Frank, I want you at my place right now!" He yelled from the other side of the phone. "You have a lot to explain!"

"Ok, chill dude. I don't know what I did to make you this angry, but I can explain." I said, calmer than him. "I'll be there after I drop my guitar at my place."

"No! I want you here right now." He spat.

"Alright, as you wish. Just chill." I sighed and hung up the phone.

I made my way to his house and after ten minutes I was standing in front of his house, with my guitar. I went to knock on the door but before I could, the door swung open, revealing my brother.

"Wassup?" I asked, still standing outside. I gave him a small smile when I saw his angry expression, trying to look as innocent as possible because I AM innocent. I did nothing wrong.

"Come in," he spat. I went in and followed him to his living room, taking a seat on the couch and waiting for him to continue. "Why does everyone in the supernatural community know about our meeting?"

My eyes widened. "They what?" I asked. I swear to God, if it's Ryan who told Brendon, I'm gonna rip his head off. "Who told you about it?"

"Does it matter?! Who did you tell?" He snapped.

"No one!" I snapped back. Ryan is gonna die with my own hands. Anger started to build up inside me.

"Don't lie to me, Frank!"

"I'm not lying. I swear, I didn't tell anyone!" I lied.

He sighed and with a calmer tone said, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you. Someone probably saw us or something. We need to be more careful next time, ok?"

I nodded and after some time of silence I spoke, "if there's nothing else you want to talk about, I should get going. I'm gonna meet with the guys."

He nodded and we said our goodbyes before I left, making my way to my house. After half an hour I got home, the others arrived. Ryan was the last one to arrive, but when he did, I snapped at him the moment he stepped into my room, "What the hell did you do!?"

"What did I do?" He asked confused.

"Why is Thomas calling me and telling me everyone knows about our meetings?"

"How am I suppose to know?!" He snapped back.

"Did you tell anything to Brendon?" I said, this time calmer.

"No! I know how serious this is. Why would I tell Brendon?"

I sighed and spoke again, "Then how the hell do they know about it?"

"Maybe someone saw you. Why do you always blame me for everything." Ryan said. The room fell silent. After some time, Ryan spoke again, changing the subject, "I heard Gerard kissed you today. What was that about?"

"You weren't even there. How the hell did you find out about it?" I asked confused.

"Have you seen Instagram? You're on everyone's story." Patrick replied.

"Well, don't they have something else to post about? What the hell!?" I snapped.

"The most popular guy in the school came out and you're the first guy he kisses and you think no one would know about it?" Tyler said. "What happened after school? You know? When you went to his place."

"Yeah, we're dating now," I said and turned away waiting for their congratulations, but instead everyone started yelling at me. "And I told him about the rogue vampire and that we're trying to find out who it is," I yelled through their yelling. The moment I did, more yelling came.

"Everyone, just shut up!" Patrick yelled. Tyler and Ryan did what they were told and everyone's attention turned to Patrick. "Frank, are you out of your mind? What if he's a vampire? What if he's THE vampire? You know it can be anyone? Everyone's a suspect."

"He's not, ok? I know it. Plus, I didn't tell him about us being hunters so we're safe." I said, "Can we just change the subject? I just wanted to tell you about it to not be the one keeping secrets. What's done is done and I don't regret telling him."

"Alright then," Patrick spoke, "let's talk about the beanie. Why the beanie?" I gave Tyler a look since he's the only one who knows about the truth. He shrugged. Not helping, Tyler.

I didn't tell Ryan or Patrick, because I know they'll freak out and leave the case, but we can't afford that. Not when we're this close. So I lied, "It's getting cold. I like to keep my head warm. I don't see what's wrong with it."

"Yeah right. And we believe you." Patrick said sarcastically, rolling his eyes at the end.

There was a silence before I spoke again, "Did anything weird happen to you guys lately?"

"Like what?" Ryan asked.

"I don't know. Anything would do, but more like death threats or something." I said, my voice going down at the end.

"No? Why?" Patrick asked. I looked at Tyler and he shook his head, telling me not to tell them.

"No specific reason," I shrugged.

"So did anyone find something else? Any clues?" Tyler changed the subject. Everyone shook their head and Tyler sighed. "By the way, I got Mike's reports. There was nothing we didn't know, but if you guys wanna see it, you're welcome. I'll bring it tomorrow." He added.

"Guys?" We heard Ryan say and everyone's head snapped to him, "this has nothing to do with this, but I thought, because Frank was honest, I should be too." He gave me a look and continued, "Brendon and I kissed."

"You gotta be kidding me?" Patrick snapped, "you know he's a wizard. What makes you think it was a great idea?"

"Well, maybe they're not how our parents described to us. Brendon is a really great guy and I like him. He's willing to break up with Dallon to be with me. It was my dream since 6th grade, aren't you guys happy for me?"

"Look, Ryan, we are. We really are. Just be careful, ok? You don't know what he's capable of." Patrick said, "Same with you Frank. We don't know what Gerard is yet. He might be just human but you can't be that sure."

"Ok mom," I teased. "Can we forget about this and spend the rest of the evening together? I'm really tired of this shit. I need a break."

I saw everyone nod and we spent the rest of the evening talking and a bit of video gaming. The whole time, only one thing was on my mind. Or should I say, person. Gerard. I wonder if he really is one of them, or if he is, will he kill me when he finds out I'm a hunter? Maybe he already knows but didn't do anything. Who knows.

At least, I know I'm not alone. I know my friends will help me if I get myself in any trouble.


	17. Road work ahead?

"Please, stay for a bit longer," Gerard said with pleading eyes. "Call your friend and tell them you can't meet today because you're hanging out with your boyfriend."

I laughed at that and shook my head in disbelief. If someone said I'd be dating Gerard Way a week ago, I'd think they're crazy. Now the impossible is happening and what am I doing? Chasing some murderous vampire that might kill me at the age of 18? Yeah, that's exactly what I'm doing.

"Alright," I said with a smirk. I immediately took my phone and texted on the group chat, cancelling this evening's meeting'. "Done. You happy now?" I said looking at him. He nodded with a big smile on his face and sat on the bed, just next to me. "Now what? You have any plans?"

"Um... I have a football game at eight. You never saw me play right?" I shook my head and he continued, "perfect. This will be the first time then." He said leaning more closer, his face inches away from mine. "Until then, we can maybe..." he said but didn't finish, connecting our lips together. I immediately kissed him back, not hesitating for a second.

The kiss became more passionate every second. His hands came down to my shoulders and pushed me down so I was now laying on the bed. He crawled on top of me and continued to kiss my lips as I gladly kissed back. He pressed his tongue on my lower lip, asking for entrance, which I wasn't going to let so soon.

However, one of his hands who were supporting him to not entirely crush on me, came down to my crotch and grabbed my, now hard, dick under my pants, which caused me to gasp. He took the opportunity and entered my mouth with his tongue. His hand left my crotch and came back next to my head.

"Gerard," we heard someone say from the doorway. Our lips immediately disconnected as Gerard spun his head to see who it was. He sighed annoyed and turned back to me rolling his eyes, giving me a 'help me' look. "Mom said you have to put the dishes in the dishwasher before she comes back home." The voice, which now I know belongs to Mikey, spoke again. I couldn't see him since Gerard was still on top of me and was blocking my view.

"Do you mind?" Gerard hissed, "we're kinda in the middle of something."

"So?" He said. I saw his head pop up behind Gerard's shoulder as he looked at me and said with the same poker face, "Hey Frank."

"Hi," I replied awkwardly, considering I was still under his brother.

He turned back to Gerard and spoke again, "if she comes and yells at you don't blame me." And like that, he left, closing the door behind him. Gerard groaned and got off of me, leaving me there laying, disappointed.

"We hadn't eaten anything anyways so we better go to the kitchen. We're gonna spend the rest of the day together, I better feed you." He said. I nodded and we went to the kitchen. I took a seat on one of the chairs around the table and watched him work.

"You need help?" I said, feeling bad for doing nothing while he was working. He was placing the clean dishes to its places to put the dirty ones in the dishwasher.

"No, it's alright. I got it," he said and I sat back to my place.

꧁ꕥ꧂

"Where are you going?" I heard Gerard say from behind me as I was walking towards the school. I turned to him and looked at him confused. "We're taking my car."

"Oh," I said, making an O shape with my mouth. Both of us walked to the car and hopped into it. On the way to school, Gerard explained to me the rules of the game since I knew nothing about any sports in general. We got there in less than 15 minutes. Gerard went with his team and I got to the field and sat on one of the long benches.

After a while, the game started. Every once for a while, Gerard would turn to me and wave me with a smile. I returned the smile and waved back. They got three breaks during the game, and during those three breaks, he came and checked on me.

"Another 12 minutes and we're done," he said after taking big gulps of his water. "I hope it's not too boring for you."

"Nah," I said with a little laugh. "Even after your explaining, I still don't get what's going on, but it's alright. It's fun seeing you play."

"I'm glad you like it," he said with a wink. We heard the whistle and with a quick kiss on the lips, he returned to the game.

The last twelve minutes were the worst. It felt like someone was watching me. The feeling got stronger by the minutes that passed. I slowly scanned the field and that's when I saw it. On the other side of the field, far enough where the light doesn't touch, was standing a figure with red eyes, watching me. I got more uneasy when I noticed they were still watching me after two minutes.

I checked my phone and saw we still had 10 minutes left. I was becoming more uneasy by the seconds that were passing. I couldn't stand it anymore and decided to go to the bathroom. The school was empty and dark. I got to the bathroom and pressed my back on one of the walls and got on my phone.

After ten minutes, I got a text from Gerard asking where I was. I responded with 'had to use the bathroom. I'll be there in a minute,' and turned off my phone, making my way there.

"You ready to go?" Gerard asked when he saw me. I nodded and we made our way to the car. I was still uneasy, looking around hoping to not see the figure again. I got relieved when I didn't see anything. "You alright?" He asked when we got in the car.

"Um, yeah," I replied. "Just tired, I guess."

He didn't seem to have bought it but didn't push it any further. "Anyways, I'm sure you'll feel better if you see what I've planned for tonight." He said.

"What? It's almost past 10. Don't you think it's kinda late for something else," I said. "I thought we were going home."

"Not yet, ok? Trust me, we're gonna have fun," he said and started the car. On the way to wherever we were going, I texted my mom and said I'm at Tyler's house and that he'll give me a ride when we're done. She simply answered me with 'k'.

I closed my phone and looked up to see we're in the middle of nowhere. "Where exactly are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see," he said. "Trust me, you'll like it."

Suddenly, the asphalted road finished and by the way we bounced in the car, I could tell we're in a really rocky area. Signes started appearing, saying 'closed road' or 'road work ahead' or 'construction' and so on. "Um, there's a road work ahead. I don't think we're allowed to drive on this road."

"Road work ahead? Yeah, I sure hope it does. These rocks ruin my car every time I come here." He said, still continuing driving. After about five minutes, we stopped. I looked around to see where we were but all I could see were trees. "Let's go," he said as he turned off the car and got out. I did the same and followed him wherever he was going. The forest was dark, lightened by only the moon. After some time of walking, he suddenly stopped.

"Are we there?" I asked.

"Indeed we are," he replied. I looked around to see what I'm missing. What's so special about this place that we had to come here at this late hour. However, I didn't see anything, only trees.

I felt two hands holding my shoulders as he gently started pushing me towards some bushes. We passed the bushes and what I saw on the other side, made my mouth drop wide open. From where I was standing, I could see the whole town, its lights shining on the dark horizon. "Wow," is all that came out.

"I come here whenever I need some alone time. You're the only person who knows about this," he explained. "I mostly come here the nights, since... you know... you can see it yourself," he said and pointed me to the view.

"Yeah... wow..." I said without moving my eyes from the view. I snapped back to reality when I saw the movement as Gerard sat down on one of the big rocks on the ground. I followed him and sat down on the one next to him. After some moment of silence, I decided to start a conversation. "So have you already came out to your parents?"

"Um, not yet," he said. "My parents are another level of problematic."

"I just realized, I haven't really met your parents. Like not as your boyfriend or something, but in general. I don't even know what they look like."

"I can say the same thing for you. I haven't even been to your house." He said turning his eyes from the view to me, waiting for an explanation. You know I'm a hunter and my house is protected from supernatural creatures and I think you might be a vampire and if you come to my house, you'll be on a risk to be exposed and killed.

"I guess we didn't really have the time. You know, the project and stuff." I said. "Besides, my room is half the size of yours, so your house is a better place to hang out. I promise you'll come to my house one day."

"What about the beanie? Why are you wearing that beanie the whole time lately?" He asked, looking at my covered forehead. I touched my head, sensing the beanie. I totally forgot I was wearing it since it was on me the whole day and I got used to it.

"Oh, uh... it's cold?" I said simply.

"Last week was colder and you didn't wear it."

"Well I just got it this week," I said, raising my tone a bit.

"Alright then, if you don't want to tell me then don't."

"And I won't."

"So there's something?"

"No!" I yelled. It was followed by silence. I sighed, "God, we sound like an old married couple and it's been only two days we're dating."

"Well, if you stop keeping things from me, maybe we won't fight."

"You're telling me you've been hundred percent honest with me the whole time?" I said. He glanced away from me as he remained silent.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "You can tell me your secrets whenever you feel it's the time. I promise I won't pressure you anymore."

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have yelled," I said.

It was followed by another silence for some time until Gerard spoke again. "You know, you're really the only person I have ever felt something for? You're really special to me."

"I-" I said but stopped. I wanted to say he was special too, but how can I? I got closer to him it's been only two weeks. How can I say he's special and leave him when things go to shit? So I simply took the compliment without saying anything besides, "thanks."

I turned to him and saw he was looking at me. It was dark, but I could still see his face from the small lights coming from the town. Our faces were inches away from each other. We started going for a kiss before I saw it again and pulled away. Those two red eyes, watching me. Because of the dark, I could only see the glowing eyes and nothing else. I could tell it was standing next to the tree behind Gerard, not too far away from us, probably a dozen meters.

Gerard looked at me as he frowned confused and asked, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing," I replied without taking my eyes away from the two red dots. "Can we please just go home?"

"Alright," he said, still confused. "I'll drop you to your house."

We went to the car, got in and he started driving. I turned and looked back to see if the eyes were still there. And they were. Standing there, looking as we drove away. I turned back to the front, getting relieved with the idea that we're driving away.

What is it? Or should I say, who is it? Is it the same person we're looking for? The vampire we're hunting? I guess there's only one way to find out and that's exactly what I'm gonna do next time I see those eyes.


	18. That's my OPINION

"You want what?!"

"I want you to break the mountain ash around my house," I repeated myself. Ray looked at me confused.

"And why would that be?" He asked.

"It's none of your business, ok?" I spat

"It is when you're asking me for a favour," He spat back. Both of us looked around the cafeteria to see if anyone's attention was on us or not, and turned back to each other. "You're gonna get your whole family in danger. Can't you understand?"

"No, I'm not. It's just for a short amount of time. Nothing will happen."

"Look, I'm just saying it's not good for you to be so laid-back about this kind of things. You'll probably-" he said but didn't finish as I interrupted.

"How do you know what's good for me?" I raised my voice.

"That's my opinion!" He yelled. A silence between us followed. He sighed and continued, "look, ok I'll do it, but if someone gets hurt, don't come to me crying."

"No one will get hurt and I won't," I said with a satisfied smile.

"Ok then, see you later." He said and left the table, going to his own group of friends, with his tray of food. I did the same.

It was Thursday, the day before our presentation. Two weeks have passed since that night. The night I last saw those two red glowing eyes. Since then, we haven't worked on the case that much, or should I say, at all. I always cancelled our meetings because I wanted to hang out more with Gerard.

Tomorrow is the day I promised Gerard that he'll come over to my place, which is what led me to Ray. I can't be a hundred percent sure that Gerard is human. If he's not, he'll be exposed to my parents when he touches the mountain ash's barrier and I can't risk that. They'll just kill him like he's nothing, but now he's my everything. He gives me love the way no one else does and I can't bear losing him, so I'm going to do everything to make sure I don't.

꧁ꕥ꧂

"You're running after something  
That you'll never kill  
If this is what you want  
Then fire at will," we finished the song as I strummed the last chord. The class clapped, just like they did to everyone else before us, and we went back, sitting to our places.

The class was followed by other groups presenting their projects. I was nervous during the rest of the class, thinking about Gerard being at my house after this is finished. What if something goes wrong? What if my parents come home earlier and see Gerard?

Yesterday, I deactivated the cameras around the house so Ray could come and break the mountain ash's spell around the house. I didn't turn it on after Ray left, because I don't want my parents to see Gerard came over. I'm not planning to come out to them like this. I'll turn back on the cameras after Gerard leaves.

I got snapped out of my thoughts when I heard the bell. I quickly took my bag and my guitar and made my way to my locker. God, I hope everything goes the way I've planned.

꧁ꕥ꧂

It did go as planned. I managed to get Gerard out of the house before my parents came back home. Everything went perfectly, at least that's what I thought.

"Frank!" I heard my mom yell from downstairs. It was after a few hours they came home. Probably past midnight.

"What?!" I yelled back. No answer. I ignored her and went back to reading the files Tyler gave me recently.

"Frank!" I heard her yell again. I sighed angrily and stormed downstairs.

"What?!" I yelled again even though they were just in front of me. My dad was sitting on the couch, his laptop on his knees, while my mom was sitting next to him. They were both watching something on the laptop.

"Who is the guy you came home with?" my mom asked turning her attention to me. "And why did you deactivate the cameras for him?"

"He's just a friend," I said as my heart started beating fast.

"And why exactly would you disable the cameras for 'just a friend'," my dad said.

"I didn't. They probably crashed or something." I protested.

"Frank, it was unplugged," mom told me. "Besides, I know you haven't been to Tyler's the past two weeks. I talked to Kelly and she said the last time she saw you, was two weeks ago. Now, I want an explanation."

Option number one: I tell them I think he's one of them and get Gerard killed. Option number two: I come out right here, right now, and get myself killed. I think I'll go with option number two because I'm not even sure if Gerard inhuman.

"I'm gay and he's my boyfriend," I quickly said. I looked at my parents to see the rage in their eyes.

"Say that again," my dad said, standing up and coming to stand in front of me so now we were inches away from each other.

"I'm gay," I whispered, nearly inaudible, my eyes down on the floor. Before I knew it, his fist collided with my face, sending me on the floor. My cheek started stinging as tears came down on my face. I looked up to them with my blurry vision to see my mom was still sitting on the couch, calmly watching the both of us, while my dad walked to me and stood in front of my face.

"You're a disgrace to this family. I should've never had you," he said as he kicked my stomach. The pain shot through my whole stomach. I put pressure with my arm to ease the pain but it didn't do any good. I slammed my fist on the floor and jolted up in my feet, ignoring the pain in my stomach.

"Fuck you!" I yelled looking at both, my mom and my dad. They seemed to be interested in what I had to say, so I continued. "Guess what? I don't want to be part of this family. I just happened to be the unlucky kid of the town. I hate both of you. You will NEVER be my parents." I said. I took a deep breath and with all my strength yelled, "You can both go fuck yourselves!"

And with that, my dad launched himself at me, but before he could reach me, I ran for the door. I quickly opened it and ran into the cold night air, barefoot. It was the beginning of December, so the air was colder than usual, but that didn't stop me. I ignored the cold, the pain in my stomach and my feet screaming at me to stop, and just ran. The asphalt wasn't the best thing to be barefoot on, especially when it's freezing, but now, even that didn't matter.

I heard the door open again and my parents' voices filled the silent night. "Get the car," my mom yelled to my dad. I heard the car start, which made me run even faster. I made my way to the alleyway where Mike was killed. Right now, my fear of my parents was stronger than my fear of the vampire. I quickly hid behind the dumpster and waited until I heard the car pass and caught my breath again. I got out of the alley and before I knew it, I was running again. I knew really well where I was going, but was it a good idea? That, I'm not sure.

After a while of running, I finally got in front of Gerard's house. I got to the back of the house, where I knew Gerard's window was, and searched for little rocks to throw at the window. After throwing a dozen, there was no answer, so I gave up and was about to head to someone else's house, but stopped when I heard Gerard.

"Frank?" He said. I looked up to see him looking at me from his window, with messy hair.

"Can I come in?" I asked.

"It's midnight, my parents are home, asleep, I don't know that's a good idea," he told me. I looked at him desperately and with a sigh, he spoke again. "Alright, just be quiet." I smiled and went to the front door and waited until he opened the door. When he opened, his expression went from tired to worried. "What the hell happened? Why are you barefoot? Did you get punched on your face? God, it's freezing, why didn't you wear something."

I ignored the questions and just entered the warm house, because I couldn't stay another minute in this cold air. I headed to his room and finally spoke when he came in as well, and closed the door behind him. "My parents found out I'm gay."

"Your parents gave you that?!" He asked pointing me at my cheek, where my dad's fist had collided.

"Yeah, my dad did and I ran after pouring oil on the flames," I told him. I sighed and decided to the stupidest thing of my life, "do you remember when you asked me if there are hunters too when I told you about vampires and stuff?" He nodded and I continued, "my family's a hunter. I didn't know about it until my 18th birthday. Now my dad wants me to be a man so I can be this 'vampire slayer' my family wants me to be, but I can't. I can't kill anything. He threatened to kill me if I didn't kill a coyote. That's the only thing I killed, and it got me sick."

I looked at him and saw his shocked face. "So... you're a hunter?"

"Yeah," I said looking down. Tears ran down on my cheeks. God, why am I even telling him this? I guess I just need someone to talk to and Gerard is enough trustworthy? "But please, don't tell anyone else. If any of them find out about us, my whole family, including me, will be dead."

"Of course I won't. You can trust me with anything, baby," he said as he lifted my head with the tip of his finger so now I was looking at him. He raised his other hand and brushed my hair out of my forehead. "What happened to your forehead?" He asked as he touched my bruise.

"Do you remember the killer vampire I was talking about?" He nodded. "I think this was it, I don't know. One night I heard noises coming from my window and I went to check it out. A rock flew out of nowhere and hit my forehead. It had a note saying 'Drop the case if you don't want to end up like Williams.'"

"Williams? Like Hayley?"

I nodded, "it killed her dad because he was too close finding out who it is. After that, none of the hunters seemed to work on that case. They get paid per kill, so why go for the big fish and die, if they can just kill the innocent and easy ones, and still get paid." I took a deep breath and continued, "Do you remember when I was acting strange at the football night," he nodded. "It's because something was following us. At the game, I saw a figure with two red glowing eyes, watching me. When we left, I thought we were done with it, but then, on the mountain, I saw it again."

"And that's the last time?" He asked. I nodded. "Did you tell anyone else about this?"

"I only told Tyler about the rock story. I didn't want to tell the others because they would just freak out and drop the case."

"Do they know... you know... that you're a hunter?" He asked.

"Even before I did,"

"How come?"

"I'm the youngest in our group, they all found out about it before me. Our parents are close to each other because of the 'business'. That's one of the reasons why we got so close together I guess."

"So they're hunters too?" I nodded. I sat on his bed, turning my eyes back on the ground. What if he tells everything I told him to his friends and, Brandon, who, I'm sure, is a wizard, tells someone else who might get us in trouble? I looked back up at him with panicked eyes. "What?" He said when he saw my concerted look.

"Did you know Brendon was a wizard?" I asked. He hesitantly nodded. "So that's why you believe me so easily, huh? You already knew they existed even before I told you about them." He looked away but still nodded. This makes sense. Maybe he's not a vampire after all. "You know you can't tell him about anything I told you today. Or anyone in general."

"Of course babe. You can trust me with anything," he said. I was now looking at him with a smile on my face. The tears from earlier had already dried and it didn't seem more were planning to come. I was happy again. With Gerard around, I think I will always be. He returned the smile, but it quickly faded away as he broke eye contact and looked at the floor. "You're tired, you should get some rest."

"Ok," I agreed. I didn't change into something else since these were my house clothes and it didn't bother me to sleep in it. I got into the sheets as he closed the lights and did the same. "You know, my brother's a vampire?"

"Seriously? Do your parents know about it?"

"Yeah, but they think he's dead because they buried him 'alive' so he'll die 6 feet underground. The vampire who turned him saved him though." I said, now with a sleepy voice. "I'm afraid they'll kill me too. You know, after today's fight?"

"They won't lay a finger on you as long as I'm around," he said. "Trust me, if they do, I'll make sure they regret it."

"Gerard?" I said, already on the verge of shutting down. He hummed and I continued, "I love you."

At this point, I didn't care what he was. He can be a vampire, a werewolf or a wizard, I don't care. He cares for me and that's all I need right now.

"I love you too, baby." He said before I got into a dreamless sleep.


	19. I Am Shooketh

I woke up with someone kissing my neck. At first, I was confused, but after I opened my eyes and faced Gerard, everything came back to me. He was already dressed and out of bed. The room smelt like insect repellent, and it was strong. It's like someone emptied two whole bottles of it like it was a Febreze or something. The same thing happened yesterday.

I stayed the whole Saturday here, not wanting to go home. I stayed in Gerard's room, while we brought me food and water because he didn't want his parents to see me. Once after a while, he would come and spray more insect repellent in the room, but mostly on me. He said there are too many insects in his room and he doesn't want them to get on me or something.

"Good morning sunshine," Gerard said as he placed a kiss on my lips after I lifted my head from the pillow. "Or should I say afternoon." I groaned and put my face in the pillow. "C'mon, you gotta get up. It's one in the afternoon. My parents are out with Mikey. We're home alone."

"You're serious?" I said, my head snapping up again.

"Yes," he answered. "Now, let's go eat breakfast- or lunch. Whatever, just something." I agreed and got out of bed. I borrowed one of Gerard's hoodies since I only had the shirt I was in when I ran away and it already started smelling.

We went downstairs and ate whatever was left in the fridge. The whole time, I thought about what I was going to do today. I can't stay here forever, so I was planning on going back home tonight. Preferably, before Gerard's parents come back home.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked when he saw I wasn't mentally present.

"I'm planning on going back home tonight," I replied. "I want it before your parents come back home. I feel like I'm causing too much trouble for you."

"Frankie, baby, you know that's not true," he sighed. "And my parents are gonna be out until probably midnight. They're out of town to see my grandma, so you can stay 'til then. Even more, if you need more time away from your parents. Hell, you can stay until next week."

"I want to talk to them and make things right between us. I can't stay like this my whole life." I said. "I think they just needed some time to settle in the news."

"Alright, just do whatever you think would be better," he said. "And if something goes wrong, you run to me. Ok, sugar?"

"Of course," I laughed.

"Now, let's go do something fun. I don't like us sitting and doing nothing while depression eats us inside," he said as he stood up. "Movie?" I nodded and we headed to the basement.

꧁ꕥ꧂

"Are you crying?"

"No!" I exclaimed as I dried my eyes with the hoodie's sleeves.

"Yes!"

"My eyes were sweating!"

"It's alright, I'm not judging you. I was close to crying too." He laughed and kissed my head.

"How did you not?" I asked, a bit surprised. We were watching The Pursuit of Happyness and he didn't even let down a tear. If you ask me, that's a crime.

"I don't know. I guess I'm not sensitive enough," he simply answered. "C'mon baby, it's just a movie."

"No, it's not just a movie. Things like this happen in real life. Besides, it's just- he cared so much for his kid. Even after failing that much, he never gave up to keep his son safe and happy." I said letting a tear go down. "Meanwhile, my parents don't want to accept who I am."

"Aww, Frankie- baby. It's alright. You're gonna talk to your parents today, and everything will be back to normal. Eventually, I'm sure they'll accept you." He said as he placed another kiss on my head. "Trust me."

"I trust you," I said. I was using his chest as a pillow so I wasn't able to see his face now. I lifted my head to look at his expression. He was smiling. He took the opportunity and connected our lips. I sat up, our lips still connected, and moved on his lap. My hands were behind his head, holding his hair, while his were on my back, pushing us closer. An idea popped up in my head when I felt his hard cock on mine.

I started lowering my kisses. From his lips to his jaw, from his jaw to his neck. My hands went down from the back of his head to his pants. He flinched, surprised, when he felt my hands on his crotch, but relaxed quickly relaxed after a second. I slowly unzipped and unbuttoned his pants.

"Are you gonna-" he said, but before he finished his sentence, I nodded, knowing well what he was going to ask. I got off of his lap and knelt down as he spread his legs. He raised his hips as I tried to get his pants off. With one pull, I succeeded to take it off, facing his hard dick. I took it in my hand and started slowly moving my hand up and down.

"Is this your first time?" He asked before a moan escaped. I looked up at him with a smile on my face and nodded. "So should I feel special?"

"That depends on you. You were already special before this. Remember that," I winked. He moaned when I leaked the tip. He let out an even louder moan when I took his cock in my mouth without any warnings. More moans came as I started sucking. He slowly rocked his hips while I deep-throated him. His hands came down holding my hair and pushed himself deeper into my mouth. This lasted for two minutes before he spoke.

"Oh shit- oh fuck," he moaned. "I think- I think I'm gonna cum. Are you- are you ok with that?" He said as another moan filled the room. I didn't respond since it was kind of a bad moment to speak, but my actions gave him the answer. I started brushing my tongue around his dick, having no idea if it does any good.

Apparently, it did. He came into my mouth as I swallowed every single drop of it. His hold on my hair loosened and his hips relaxed. I sucked one last time as I slowly took him out of my mouth. I sat on the floor looking up at him, waiting for feedback. His hand came down to my face and cleaned a drop that escaped my mouth.

"I am shooketh," he said as a smile appeared on his face. "That was the best blowjob I have ever had in my entire life. I didn't know those pretty lips were capable of doing such miracles."

I stood up and went on his lap again. I gave him one last kiss before getting off of him and heading towards the bathroom. "I'm gonna take a shower. I smell like shit and have to take care of my little friend down there." I said as I turned to him and pointed my hard cock.

"I can help," he said and stood up, pulling his pants back up. When he had his pants on, continued, "Let's shower together. I smell like shit too."

We both got upstairs and undressed in the bathroom. I turned on the shower and when it got warm enough we both got under it. With Gerard's help, it didn't take me long to cum since I was already close. We washed and got out, throwing on a hoodie. He gave me one of his hoodies again because I still didn't have anything to wear.

"I gotta leave now. It's already past ten. I don't want to get home too late." I said as I was drying my hair with a towel that Gerard gave me.

"Alright, I'll give you a ride," he said and picked up his car keys. I put the towel on the chair and followed him outside. We got to the car and he started the car, driving to my house. After not even 15 minutes, we arrived.

"So... good luck," he said and turned to look at me.

"Thanks, I'll be needing it," I replied.

"And remember, if something goes wrong, you come straight to me."

"Of course," I said with a smile.

He gave me a last kiss on the lips and said, "bye Frankie."

"Bye!" I said as i got out and slammed the door shut behind me. He drove away and I made my way to my house. I rang the doorbell, but there was no answer. I then noticed that the whole house's lights were out, meaning or they're asleep, or they're not home. I tried opening the door and luckily, at the same time surprisingly, it opened.

I got in and the first thing that hit me was an awful smell. I quickly opened the windows, ignoring the cold air coming in, and went to the kitchen to see if something is rotting. I checked the fridge and around the table and found nothing. The fresh cold air was easing the smell, so I decided I'll take care of the source tomorrow. Now I have to find my parents and talk to them.

"Mom! Dad!" I yelled. No response. Now I know they're out. I went to my room and picked my phone to call them. After some ringing, it sent me to voicemail. I tried calling dad, but still, no answer, so I decided to wait until they come back home.

I laid on my bed and scrolled on my phone. The smell wasn't that bad in my room, since the door was closed, but doesn't mean there wasn't any. I opened my room's window too, to get rid of it completely. It helped but didn't disappear.

It got really late and still, I didn't hear them come in. My eyes were starting to close. I did my best to stay awake so when my parents come home, I'll be able to talk to them, instead of getting murdered in my sleep. However, my eyes got heavier and heavier by the time, and I fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

꧁ꕥ꧂

I woke up with the sound of my morning alarm. I easily turned it off since my phone was already in my hands, because I fell asleep while I was on it. I wanted to go back to sleep, but as soon as the smell hit my nose again, this time ten times stronger, I groaned and got out of my bed.

I started preparing for school as I put on some fresh clothes, brushed my teeth and prepared my bag. I realized I was still in Gerard's socks. He gave it to me because I didn't have any on when I ran away. I had it on for three days. I won't be surprised if we discovered the source of the smell was my feet.

I took them off and headed to my drawer, to take another pair. I opened it and was disappointed when I saw only the shit ones were left. You know, the ones that have a hole or the ones that don't even have the other half of the pair? Yeah, those ones.

I went to check my dad's drawer to borrow a pair from him, but as soon as I opened their door, the smell hit me thousand times harder. I quickly closed it and reopened it after covering my nose with my shirt. I rather smell my sweat than whatever's smelling this bad. I ran to the closet and took out a pair of my dad's socks. I did it as quickly as possible to escape the smell. I saw mom and dad were in their bed, fast asleep.

I headed out and quickly closed the door behind me. God, how the hell did they fall asleep with that smell? I thought to myself. Another question is: how are they still asleep? They probably overslept. I should go wake them up and get on their good side since they won't be late because I woke them up. I thought and turned back, heading to their room again. I covered my nose again and opened the door.

"Mom! Dad! Wake up, you're gonna be late." No response. "Mom? Dad?" Again no, response. I sighed and got closer to shake them awake, but froze at what I saw. My shirt fell from my nose as my hands went up to rub my eyes, hoping the scene will go away after I open them again, or hoping this is just a nightmare and it will disappear when I wake up. But it didn't. The smell didn't bother me anymore since there was a bigger problem in front of me.

In front of me were laying mom's and dad's corpses, decapitated. The bodies were just under the pillow, leaving empty the space on the pillow where the head was supposed to be. However, on the pillows, a message was written with blood. 'You're' was written on one and 'next' on the other one.

My hands got up to my mouth as a gasp escaped. I felt sick. I felt scared. Disgusted. Sad. Angry. But mostly, I felt guilty. Before I knew it, I was running to the bathroom and throwing up the water I drank just minutes ago. I felt sick again, but there was nothing else to throw up. A migraine started, I felt dizzy, my vision became blurry, and just like that, I passed out on my bathroom floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the movie I mentioned is a movie I last watched a long time ago, so if it doesn't make sens, sorry. But I'm 86.47% sure it's alright.


	20. Try Me Bitch

"Frank! Frank, wake up!" I heard someone yell, shaking me awake.

It was cold. I was freezing. The first thing I noticed when I opened my eyes is that I was laying on the ground, the bathroom tiled ground, which was also freezing cold. The second thing I noticed was Gerard kneeling next to me, concern and panic written on his face. The next thing I noticed was the awful smell, and that's when memories came back to me and panic filled my face. My parents. The blood. The message.

"They're dead," I whispered, almost silent. 

"Frankie, baby, it wasn't your-" he said but before he could finish I yelled.

"YES, Gerard, it was my fault," I said as tears started running down my face. He sighed and took me in his arms for a warm hug. "I- I- I told Ray to cut the mountain ash spell because- because I thought you were one of them. If- if you were, the moment you touched the mountain ash, an alarm would've gone off and- and hunters would be around the house the next minute." I stuttered as more tears came down. "And- and you- I- I- can't bear losing you." I cried as I closed my eyes. "And now they're dead and the last thing I told them is 'you can both go fuck yourselves'."

"Frank, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," he said as he tightened the hug.

"It's just- I- I thought it would be just one day and nothing will happen, but then that happened, and I forgot about the mountain ash." I cried even harder.

"Frankie, you'll catch cold here. Let's go to your room," he said and helped me get on my feet. I felt weak. I couldn't stand on my feet alone so Gerard helped me walk to my room. "God, why is it so cold." He whispered. We got to my room and he laid me on my bed and sighed when he saw te open window. "No wonder why." He said as he closed it.

"Why are you here? Aren't you suppose to be at school?" I asked weakly after I calmed myself down from the tears.

"I couldn't find you at school, so I thought your parents might've done something. I came to check up on you." He answered.

I nodded and spoke again, "Um- I gotta call one of my friends. They need to tell this to their parents. They'll know what to do."

He passed me my phone that was on the table and I dialled Tyler's number. It was lunchtime, so I knew he'd pick up.

"Hello?" He said from the other side.

"Hey, Tyler. Can you ditch school and come to my house with the others?" I asked. "It's an emergency, please."

"What is it? What happened."

"I can't tell you through the phone," I said. "Just, please, make it quick."

"Alright, we'll be there in thirty minutes." He said and hang up the phone. I looked up to Gerard who was still looking at me with a concerned look. I was laying on my bed while he was sitting next to me. His hand came up to my forehead and brushed my hair out of my forehead. He frowned when his hand made contact with my forehead.

"Frankie, you're really hot," he said placing the back of his hand on my forehead.

I frowned on the random compliment and said, "Thank you. I think you're really hot as well."

"No, not like that. I mean, yeah you're hot, but- your forehead is boiling." He sighed. "I think you have a fever, and a really strong one."

"No, I'm alright. I'll be fine."

"No, you're not. I'm going to make you some tea." He said as he got up. "Now, get under the sheets and relax. I'll be back in five minutes."

"I told you I'm-" I stopped when he raised his eyebrows and gave me a scary look. "Alright," I sighed and got under the sheets. "Happy?"

He nodded and left me alone in my room. The moment he disappeared, panic rose inside me. I was left alone with my thoughts. The scene flashed in front of my eyes. I closed my eyes, hoping it'll disappear, but it didn't. Tears started running down my cheeks. I became even more scared when the message 'you're next' came back in my mind.

I was now crying and shaking. No, no, no, no, they can't hurt you now Frank. Gerard's downstairs, you can scream his name if you see them. I thought to myself. But of course, it didn't help at all. I started shaking even harder.

"Frank, where's your-" I flinched when I heard Gerard speak. More tears came down my face. I looked at him who was still standing at the doorway. "Oh, baby..." he came sitting next to me. "It's just me. Don't worry. I'm here."

"P-p-please, d-d-don't l-leave make again," I stuttered through my cries. "They're gonna k-kill me. The- the message said I-I'm next."

"I won't leave you. I'm here. Don't worry," he said as he placed a kiss on my forehead. He laid next to me and took me in his arms. We laid like that for around twenty minutes before we heard the door open.

"Frank!" I heard Ryan yell from downstairs. "We're here."

I was about to yell back and tell them we're upstairs, but Gerard did it before I even opened my mouth. He yelled, "we're upstairs, in Frank's room." And before I knew it, the door opened, revealing three worried faces.

"Are you sick?" Patrick asked worriedly.

"Why is he here?" Ryan asked, pointing to Gerard.

"God, what is that smell?" Tyler said, pinching his nose.

Gerard sat up, leaving me laying alone again, and spoke, "yeah, that's kinda one of the reasons we called you guys." He looked at me and I nodded for him to continue. He started with Friday, when my parents found out about me, and finished with when he found me unconscious on the bathroom floor.

"I think it doesn't know you guys are working with me, or I don't know. It seems it's only attacking me." I said when Gerard finished speaking. "That's the good part."

"I'm gonna go call my parents, they'll know what to do," Tyler said and left the room.

"So... why is he here again?" Ryan asked again, pointing to Gerard.

"He knows about us. I told him." I said.

"You mean... he knows we're..."

"Yes Ryan, he knows we're hunters," I answered with a weak voice.

"Why did you tell him? What if he's one of them?"

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna snitch on you," Gerard said.

"How can I know that?" Ryan said with a harsh voice.

"Because I won't," he hissed, giving him a look.

"He already knew about Brendon. These things aren't new for him," I said again with a weak voice. I was starting to feel the fever getting worse. "I trust him, you should trust him too."

"Then how come things went to shit when you told him," Ryan said. "Everything was going alright, but a few weeks after you told us you told him, you find your parents dead."

I was too weak to argue so I gave Gerard a look and he understood what I meant. "How exactly did I murder his parents if I was with him the whole weekend?"

"I don't know, you could've sneaked out the night."

"Ryan, do you hear yourself? You're accusing my boyfriend of the murder of my parents and him threatening to kill me." I said with a weaker voice. "Please, just quit it and let me rest. I don't feel so good."

"Yeah, Ryan quit it," Gerard added.

"Try me bitch," he snarled. "Maybe he didn't kill your parents, but something's up with him. I know there's something he' not telling us."

"Yeah? Like what?" Gerard fought back.

"I don't know. You tell me."

"And what about you? Are YOU hiding something?"

"What are you talking about? I tell everything to my friends. You're the one hiding something!"

"No! You are"

"No, you!"

"No, you!"

"Can you guysshut the fuck up for one second!?" We heard Patrick scream. Everyone's attention snapped to him. I think we all forgot he was still here. He looked angry and this is one of the few times I saw Patrick angry. He was looking between Ryan and Gerard, which means he was angry at them, not me and that was a relief. Trust me, you don't want Patrick to be angry at you. "Frank is sick, his decapitated parents' bodies are still in their room and I'm sure he didn't emotionally recover from their loss yet, because last time I checked, he found them this morning." He shouted. "And now all you do is fight? Do you think it's really time for this? Look at him," he pointed at me, "he's drained from his colour and I'm sure he's boiling like hell right now. Now shut it and do something useful."

They both gave each other a look before Gerard spoke, "what are you looking at? Go make him some tea." Ryan sighed and left the room. Patrick gave Gerard a look and he started explaining, "what? Someone has to make him a tea. I can't because I gotta hold Frank and make him worm. So it had to be either you or him. I like you, not him, so it had to be him."

As he said, he laid back next to me and held me in his arms, bringing back the warmth he took when he left. A minute after, Tyler came in with his phone in his hands.

"They're on their way," he said. He looked at Patrick and continued, "they're coming with you and Ryan's parents." He stopped for a second and then added, "and the Brayers."

"Do you think he'll tell them we were involved?" Patrick asked. "Like, that we were involved with the case and stuff."

"No, it was part of the deal to tell no one no matter what," Tyler replied.

"Should I leave?" Gerard asked. "I mean I'm someone who's not suppose to know about all of this. Won't you guys get in trouble."

"Us, no. Frank, yes," Patrick answered. "So yeah, it would be better. It'll save him a lot of trouble."

"Alright," he said and placed a kiss on my forehead. "I'll be around. Ok? Call me when they're gone," he said as he stood up. He headed to the door but before he left, he turned to Tyler and Patrick and said, "take care of him." And like that, he was gone.

꧁ꕥ꧂

"You're telling me you didn't notice anything strange at all besides that?" Tyler's mom, Kelly, asked. The others were collecting the bodies and cleaning the room while Kelly was questioning me.

"No," I answered, my voice cracking because of my sickness. I was now sitting on my bed, answering her questions. She asked me if anything weird had happened and I only told her about the eyes I saw the other day.

"How about the mountain ash? What happened to it? How did they get through it? Do you have any idea?" She asked. I shook my head. She sighed and slowly shook her head in disappointment. "What were you doing at the time of the murder?"

"I was having a sleepover at my friend's house. I came back and- and found them like that." I said, a tear running down my cheek. She nodded as she wrote some notes, and stood up.

"Alright, they'll be finished cleaning the room in five minutes," she said. "If you want, you can stay at our place until you get well."

"I'll see. Thanks for the offer, Ms. Joseph." I said.

"And remember, you have to act normal. People don't need to know what really happened to them. If they ask, say car accident." She said, "everything will be ok." She gave me a smile before leaving my room.

After around ten minutes, they were all gone again, leaving us, teenagers, alone. I called Gerard and after not even a minute, he arrived.

"Wow! That was fast," Tyler said out loud what everyone else was thinking.

"Yeah, I said I'm gonna be around, so I was around," Gerard replied.

"All our parents agreed we can stay with you tonight," Patrick told me.

"I'm staying too," Gerard said. "And not only tonight. I'm staying until you get better and all this is finished."

"Thanks, guys," I said as I got under my sheets again, "I don't know where I would've been without you."

"Of course, we'll always be here for you," Tayler said. The others made agreement noises.

Gerard laid next to me again, getting under the sheets with me and holding me in his arms. The others placed blankets on the floor and settled in there. They fell asleep before me and Gerard. I couldn't fall asleep, because every time I closed my eyes, the image of my parents would always appear. And Gerard didn't fall sleep, because he told me he's not going to until he makes sure I'm asleep.

My bed was small. It was a twin size bed, which made us get even closer to each other, which I didn't mind. From time to time, I would start shaking when the visions would be stronger and more clear, but would relax after Gerard's hold tightened.

After two hours of getting tortured like that, I finally fell into a sleep full of nightmares.


	21. Coincidence? I Think NOT!

It was the first day of school after Christmas break, January the 9th. After my parents' death, Gerard has spent all of the days with me, except Christmas. His parents insisted him to go home for Christmas. So, I spent it alone, watching Home Alone, eating the Christmas cookies I bought from Walmart. Yeah, you heard me right. Alone. The others were having a family dinner and stuff, and they invited me over, but I turned them down since it would've been just really awkward since I'll know no one there.

I've always spent Christmas with my parents and Thomas before shit went down, of course. Now, I know you're asking why didn't I spend it with Thomas. I'll answer it. I asked him and he said he already promised someone he's gonna spend it with them. And that's how I ended up spending it alone.

I started going to school after a week of their murder since the other hunters told me to act normal. When I was still in bed, I had asked Gerard to tell Ray to take care of the mountain ash. I guess he did, because I'm still alive, ain't I?

The hunters' leaders, or whatever they are, had sent me a letter saying they'll pay me monthly, enough to survive, until I finish school, in exchange to not go screaming 'justice for my parents' in front of the police. I gladly accepted since I wasn't going to anyway. I'm gonna find the motherfucker myself, and make sure justice is served.

I only went to school the last week before Christmas break, which was the only week I was able to think about something other than the blood and the fact that I'll probably be dead doon. It was the only week I felt normal, not some vampire slayer, who never killed a fly, with a tragic history. My friends and Gerard's friends are all now sitting together, so now, everyone became friends with each other I guess. He didn't want to leave me alone, so he moved his friends to my table with him. He never left me. Not even half a millisecond. I was glad though. I felt safe around him.

The day went really well, until lunch. I was sitting with Gerard and the guys when my phone buzzed. I took it out of my pocket and checked to see it's a text from an unknown number. I slowly read the message as I unlocked my phone. 'You're with your boyfriend 24/7 thinking he can protect you huh? What if I told you he's one of the things he's protecting you from? What if I told you he's been lying to you this whole time? Oh Frank, because he is.' I stared at the message, confused and panicked, for some time before replying with 'And who is this?'

I looked around the people our table to see if anyone was paying any attention. Relieved when I saw they were all in a deep conversation together, I turned my attention back on my phone. There was a new message. 'If you look closely, you'll see me.'

My head snapped up, looking around the cafeteria to see if there's anything out of ordinary. My eyes met with none other than Lindsey Ballato. She gave me a small wave and turned her attention back to her phone, texting something. When she looked back at me, my phone buzzed again. I unlocked my phone again and read the message. 'Ding! Ding! Ding! Now leave my boyfriend the fuck alone, you worthless human. He doesn't even like you.'

I sighed and replied. '1) he's not you're boyfriend anymore. 2) Um... yeah, I think he does like me, and 3) What the hell do you mean worthless human?'

She typed for some seconds before a message popped. 'You really don't get it, don't you? He's a vampire. I'm a vampire. We're supposed to be together. Not you, you hunter! The only reason he got with you was because he was suspicious of you being a hunter. He wanted to find the truth to sell you to the leaders and get tons of money. And by looking at your parents, I think he succeeded..."

My breathing got faster as I panicked more. She's a vampire and she knows I'm a hunter! I'm gonna be dead before I know it. And Gerard? He's been lying to me this whole time?! He doesn't like me?! If Lindsey doesn't kill me, he will!

I gave Gerard a look but he didn't notice me since he was too involved in whatever conversation the others were having. My phone buzzed again and I looked down to see there was another text. 'Now, leave him alone or I'll make sure you end up like your parents.'

My heart started beating faster as panic rose. I quickly took my bag, leaving the table and heading to the bathrooms. I heard the others call behind me, asking what's wrong, but I ignored them. On my way out of the cafeteria, I saw Lindsey still looking at me, the same smirk on her face. I rolled my eyes at her and started walking faster, almost jogging. When got there, I locked myself in one of the stalls, like it would protect me from the world, sat on the toilet, leaned on my knees, and started sobbing.

"Frank?" I heard Gerard's voice after the door opened and closed. I held my breath so he won't know I was crying. "You in there?"

"Please, go away," I said, sniffing my nose.

"What's wrong Frankie? You know you can talk to me right?" He said, his voice coming from above me. I looked up to see him watching me from the stall next to mine.

"Are you- are you really a vampire?" I said, my voice cracking from the dryness. I got my answer when his eyes widened and he looked at me shocked. I lowered my head to my knees again, and spoke again, "Why didn't you tell me? I trusted you with every single part of my life and you didn't even tell me who you really are. Did... did my parents die because of you?"

"Look, Frank, I was going to tell-"

"Please, just cut the bullshit. Just tell me if you told anyone about me!" I spat.

"No! Of course, I didn't! And I was going to tell you about me but I was just afraid you'd leave me..." he said, his voice getting softer at the end.

"Yeah right," I scoffed and got out of the stall, running the water and started to cleaning my face from the tears. "We only have five minutes until the next class. I'm gonna go."

"Are we good?" He asked when I opened the door and was about to leave.

"Of course we aren't!" I snapped, turning to him and closing back the door behind me. "Your ex just threatened to kill me if I continue to be with you. Do you really think we're good?"

"Lindsey threatened you?" I nodded furiously. "She can't do shit, Frank. Don't worry, I'll always protect you. I'll make sure she doesn't talkto you again ok?"

"You really think I will continue trusting you with my life?" I spat. "You lied to me. You used me. You manipulated me. You made me feel special when all I'm to you is another 'worthless human'."

"Frankie, c'mon, you know it's not true." He said, getting closer to me. I flinched at the sudden move and he took that as a sign to back up. "Yes, at first, I wanted to do that project with you because I wanted to get close enough so you can trust me enough to tell me if you were a hunter or not. Things changed. You became someone important to me. Fuck the money, I can't bear losing you."

My expression softened. "Even though you lied to me this whole time, I believe you. But I need time before things go back to normal." I said, giving him one last loos before leaving.

꧁ꕥ꧂

The rest of the day passed with Gerard trying to get my attention and me ignoring him. I was on my way to my locker when I saw Gerard sprinting towards me.

"Hey, Frank! Wait up!" I wanted to tell him to fuck off but was too tired to start arguing, so I let him walk with me to my locker. "So, are you breaking up with me or what?"

"For now, no, I just need a break. I'll decide if I'm breaking up with you or not after. You're probably keeping more secrets from me, I'll never know." I said, finally getting to my locker. It was that smell again, but not as strong as that day. I ignored it, thinking someone probably forgot their lunch for the break and now it's stinking. I started doing my locker combination when Gerard spoke again.

"So... when are you gonna decide?" He asked. I pulled my locker opened as I turned to him annoyed.

"I don't know! Depends on my mood, but right now you're making it worse!" I snapped. I was waiting for him to snap back, but it never came. His attention was on something other then what I was saying, with a terrified expression on his face. I frowned and followed his gaze to see what he was looking at.

Terror struck when I saw it. One on top of the other were my parents' heads, tucked in my locker. Their eyes were open, staring at me, which made me feel sick again, my head feeling dizzy, just like the day I found their torsos. I backed away from my locker until I bumped into someone. I didn't pay any attention to who it was and started running.

"Frank, wait! Stop!" I heard Gerard yell behind me, but I didn't stop. I ran and ran and I ran until I was out of breath. I knew where I was running. I was running to see the only person I knew I could trust. The only person who never betrayed me. My bag was heavy, making my run even more harder, but I can't stop now.

I stopped when I got in front of the house I was running to. I quickly knocked on the door non-stop until it opened, revealing confused Thomas.

"Frank, what's wrong? Are you crying? Why were you running?" He asked. Without answering any of his questions, I squeezed between him and the door frame and got into the house.

"Their heads were in my FUCKING LOCKER!" I yelled when I got in the dining room. "I think it's Lindsey. It has to be her. She threatens my life and not long after their heads are in my locker. Coincidence? I THINK NOT!"

"Ok, ok, calm down Frank, and tell me everything that happened," he said with a calming voice.

"I-" I started, tears falling down my cheeks. "Gerard was lying to me this whole time when I literally told him every single secret about me. And- and then we were talking and- and when I opened my locker, their heads were in it, staring at me."

"Damn, that's disturbing," he sighed. "Wait here, I'll bring you a drink. Anything special?"

"Just water, please," I said, calming myself while taking deep breaths. He disappeared in the kitchen and came back a few minutes later with a glass of water in his hand.

"Here," he said, handing me the glass. I drank it all with one breath and gave him back the glass. "Now calm down, ok? Everything will be alright."

"No, Thomas. You don't understand, everything will not be alright. I'm gonna die soon. It's just a matter of time." I sobbed. My phone buzzed. It was on the other side of the table, where I've put it when I came in. I spoke again through my cries, "Can you pass me my phone, please?"

He did as he was told. I checked it and saw it was a message from Gerard, so I ignored it. But it buzzed again, and again, and again until I got annoyed and checked it again. The messages kept appearing. I unlocked my phone to see the full messages and because he was writing too fast and it kept buzzing none stop. The texts were what I thought it was going to be. It was things like, 'Frank where are you', 'Frank I'm worried, please text me', 'call me?' or 'just tell me you're alright', but you could see something changed, and the texts became ten times more worried. I frowned as I read the rest. It said 'WHERE ARE YOU?', 'Frank please answer me!', and 'we know who the killer is, just please, answer '.

I read the last text over and over again, making sure I'm reading it right. My head was getting dizzy, probably from all of this things happening in once. Another message popped up, saying 'you're not in your house. Please tell me you're not where I think you are.' I frowned even more, not understanding what he meant, but everything came to place when another message popped up. 'Frank your brother's the killer. Please tell me you're not with him right now.'

This time panic struck. It can't be Thomas. Why would he kill our parents? Why would he want to kill me? But why would Gerard lie to me? No, no, no, this can't be right! I thought to myself.

"Frank? Are you alright? Who is it?" He asked, his voice ringing through my panicked breathing. I was getting dizzier and dizzier by the time passed. I need to get out of here. If, and that's a big IF, it's him, I'll save myself. If it's not, good for me, I get to keep my only family. But I can't risk it with ifs, I gotta get out of here. If he had the balls to kill our parents, he'll kill me in no doubt.

I turned to him from my phone and said with my panicked voice, "I- I gotta go. I um... I forgot I have... um... stuff to do." I stood up, making my way to the door, but before I could do five steps, my legs weakened under me and I collided with the floor, laying on my stomach. My vision was getting blurry, my eyes feeling heavy. I tried to stand back up on my feet and run, but felt too weak to even move my arms.

"No Frank, he's not lying," I heard Thomas say from somewhere behind me. I wanted to move, turn to him and look him in the eyes, but couldn't do a thing. I didn't need to though, as a second after, his face popped up into my view. His hand reached to my forehead, brushing the hair out of my face, and said, "you should've run before you drank that glass of water Frankie."

And with that, my eyes closed, leaving me into total darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun duuuun, plot twist. Pls tell me who you thought it was. I wanna know if anyone guessed.


	22. No, But I Got Cheese Whiz

**Gerard's POV**

He ran. I yelled behind him and told him to stop, but he didn't listen. I don't blame him though. I lied to him way too much. If I was him, I wouldn't trust myself too. However, I HAD to talk to him. I was about to run after him, but someone's arm got in front of me, preventing me from running. I turned to the person and saw it was Josh.

"Leave him alone dude. I don't think he's in a mood to talk to you right now." He said as the others caught up with us. All of their attention immediately turned to Frank's locker. Other people we didn't know started gathering around it, gasps and shocked sounds coming from them. Josh looked around and spoke again, "let's take this outside."

We all sneaked out of the crowd that was forming around Frank's locker and went outside. "What about the heads," I heard Ryan ask. "What is the school gonna do? Are they gonna get mad at Franke?"

"I guess they're just gonna clean it up. I don't know," Tyler answer. "I mean what else can they do? Call his parents?"

"Guys get serious here. There's a killer out there who wants to kill Frank. We gotta find who it is and take them down." I said as I started texting Frank. "For Frank. Please. Just be serious for a second and tell us everything you know about them."

"Um... we know that their blood type is O positive since they've been feeding only from people with O blood type," Patrick explained. "We also know that they kill before feeding, which proves their main purpose is to kill and not just survive." He paused for a second to think and continued, "They also wear this invisible cloak to be completely invisible form the camera and have no witnesses. That is like the scariest part since-"

"Wait, you said invisible cloak?" Brendon interrupted.

"Yes..." Patrick answered, a bit unsure.

"That stuff is rare. The only family in this town that has one of those, is my family." He explained. He looked confused for a second and continued. "The only person that borrowed that cloak was Thomas, but why would he kill his parents? Why would he want to kill Frank? It just doesn't make any sense."

"We gotta find Frank right now!" I said panicked. I texted him again, telling him we know who the killer is so at least he'll tell me where he is. However, there was still no answer. "He can be with Thomas right now."

"Let's go check his house first, if he's not there we can check Thomas's house," Ryan suggested. We all agreed and got into our cars, heading to Frank's place. Josh gave me, Pete and Brendon a ride with his car, meanwhile Tyler gave one to Patrick and Ryan with his. We were driving above the speed limit and weren't stopping at any stop signs, so we got there in less than five minutes.

I had the keys to his house so there was no problem getting in. The only problem was that his house was empty. I texted him again, this time telling him that Thomas is the killer, but still, no answer. He probably doesn't even believe me. Why would he though? I lied to him about so many things. But that doesn't matter now. Now, I gotta find him and make sure he's safe.

"Who knows where Thomas lives?" I asked as we all gathered in the living room.

"I do," I heard Tyler say. He turned to Josh and spoke again, "just drive behind me."

We all went back to the cars and drove. After not even ten minutes, we arrived. The second the car stopped, I opened the door and ran to the house Tyler showed us as Thomas's house. I knocked on the door as hard and as quickly as I could. No answer. I tried it again. No answer.

"Gerard, wait!" I heard Josh say from behind me. "If he was to kill his brother and knew we were coming for him, do you think he would've done it in his house?"

He's got a point, "Then where are they?" I asked, my breathing getting faster as panic rose.

"Just calm down ok?" Josh said, "we're gonna find him."

"I can't calm down!" I yelled. "He's gonna be dead soon. It's just a matter of minutes or seconds. We're gonna find his head separated from his torso and you want me to calm down?!"

"And panicking won't help either!" Josh snapped back. He turned to Tyler, Ryan and Patrick, and spoke again, this time with a calmer voice, "you guys know him the best, where do you think he would taken him."

"I think it would be somewhere he knows you won't find since you were the one texting him," Tyler said as he pointed Gerard. "And I think somewhere where it would hard to find for anyone."

"Their basement," Ryan concluded.

"But we checked his house and, I, personally, checked the basement. They weren't there." Pete said. "I think I would've seen if there was someone beheading Frank."

"Maybe they weren't even there at that time, because Frank saw the messages I sent him after we got to his house," I explained.

"Probably, but that's not it." Ryan said, "every single hunter family has a secret room. It's where they keep all the weapons, and um... let's say souvenirs of everything they killed. We know where it is. We've been to a lot of conferences there, but only the family members know their room's code."

"Well, we don't really need a code if we can just blow the wall up," Tyler suggested, "but we gotta make a stop at first."

"Yeah, I gotta take something too," Ryan said. Everyone glared at him and he explained, "what? We gotta be armed. Not all of we have super strength."

"True, I gotta take something from my house too," Patrick said. This time no one protested and we all got in our cars and made our way to their houses.

꧁ꕥ꧂

"Ok, you guys got everything you need?" Josh asked as we got out of the car. The last stop was at Ryan's place.

"I got the explosives," Tyler said, "Patrick has the guns and... Ryan, did you get the silver bullets?"

"No, but I got cheese whiz," he answered. Everyone glared at him again. "What? We're gonna need to eat after all of this is over and I doubt Frank has anything to eat in his. ridge or just kitchen in general."

"Ryan! Get your ass back in there and get the fucking bullets. All of this won't be over if we don't win this fight." Tyler snapped. However, he spoke again, this time with calmer, "keep the cheese whiz though."

"Also, get another bottle. If you have any left, of course. One will not be enough for all of us." Pete said. Ryan gave him a thumbs up and disappeared as he entered his house. After a few minutes, he came back with the stuff we asked for.

"You got the bullets?" Tyler asked to make sure. Ryan nodded.

"Then let's go burn this motherfucker down," I said and we all got into the cars, driving to Frank's house.

**Frank's POV**

It was dark...

No, wait, it wasn't. My eyes were closed. I slowly opened them, the light stinging my eyes. I tried to rub my eyes, but my hands were tied behind me. My arms were aching from being in the same position... I guess for a long time? My ass was also hurting since I was sitting on a hard floor, my ankles also tied up. It was a familiar floor though, but yet, I can't make out where I am since my eyes were still half-closed.

After my eyes adjusted to the light, I finally understood where I am and what was happening. The last thing I remember was Gerard's texts and then... oh no, Thomas. We were in our basement, but the secret part. He was seating on one of the chairs around the table, reading one of the books he probably took from the library, his back towards me. I think he doesn't know I'm awake, which I can use as an opportunity to escape.

I winced as I tried to pull my arms out of the rope. My wrists were burning because of the rope. That drew Thomas's attention to me. His face filled with a creepy smirk as his eyes met mine. He stood up, closing his book, and came kneeling down in front of me.

"Frankie, Frankie..." he said with the same smirk. "What did you get yourself into?"

"Are- are you really the killer?" I asked. He nodded with the same smirk. "So... you killed our parents... why?"

"Do you even remember what I told you?!" He snapped. "They left me to slowly die six feet underground. Do you really think I'd just forgive them because they're my parents?!"

"What about other people? What did they do to you?"

"Oh, they were just in the wrong place at the wrong time, with the right blood type." He explained. "I could've just fed without killing them, but where's the fun in that? I want panic to rise in this town. After I kill you," he said, tucking a stack of hair behind my ear, "I will kill even more. I will make sure this town knows what they're against. I want them to fear me."

"But those are just innocent people... you can't just kill them because you have mommy and daddy issues." With that, I earned a puch on my stomach.

"I can do whatever I want!" He snapped. "You know, I wasn't planning on killing you? Not before you came to me and said you want to play detective. But when you DID tell me, I just thought 'he's just a dumb teenager, how's he gonna find out?' But when I saw how close you were, I was going to kill you that football night. Then, I heard you talking, in that forest, with Gerard. When you said you were going to invite him to your house, I knew exactly what you were gonna do. So... I waited until you broke the mountain ashes' spell and I took that as the perfect opportunity to kill those fuckers."

My heart raced in my chest. This is a monster. I refuse to believe this is my brother. The person I trusted my whole life. I felt my eyes filling with tears as I remembered my parents. "You- you killed our parents." I repeated myself, still not believing.

"Oh, common they deserved it!" He spat. "Now tell me who else was working with you on my case."

"No one, it was just me." I lied, knowing well what he will do to my friends if I gave him their names.

"C'mon Frank, quit the bullshit and tell me who else was working with you," he said as he took a first full of my hair. "We all know you're not that smart. Tell me and I promise you a peaceful death."

"No one! I was working alone!" I screamed before wincing as he pulled my hair even harder.

"Tell me!"

"I swear! I was working alone!" 

He pulled my hair one last time, harder this time, before letting it go and standing up on his feet. "You disappoint me." He said, looking at me as he stood in front of me.

I looked up at him and said something I'll probably regret. "Sais the one who disappointed everyone he knows." And with that, I received a kick on my stomach.

He walked away from me, disappearing at the back of the table and reappearing with an axe. "You know, this is the famous axe with which I've cut their heads off. Now, it's just gonna wait here until you give me names so it can chop off your head too. Until then, the only thing you're gonna feel is going to be a pain."

I opened my mouth to say something, but shut up as I heard the doors- or walls- open and close. I knew it wasn't a rescue since Thomas didn't seem panicked. I heard footsteps as Lindsey came into my view.

She smirked when she saw me, but the smirk quickly transformed into a worry as she turned back to Thomas and said, "Two cars just pulled in front of the house. They know we're here."

"I guess we don't need Frankie here to find out who he was working with," Thomas said as a big smirk appeared on his face. He turned to me and spoke again, "So we can give him a peaceful death. Am I right Frankie?"

"Wait what? We didn't talk about killing him," Lindsey said confused, making Thomas turn his attention to her. "The deal was to scare him so he'll leave Gerard alone. Not kill him."

"Oh, Frank, I forgot to introduce you. This is Lindsey, the one who turned me." He said as he placed a kiss on her lips. She kissed back, forgetting about the confusion she had a few seconds ago as a smile appearing on her face. He broke the kiss and continued, "and saved my life. We are dating since that day."

"What about Gerard?" I asked, turning to Lindsey.

"I was only keeping him for my fame and to win prom queen." She answered. "Now I want him back, but for that, you need to leave him alone."

"Oh, he will. Trust me," Thomas said with the same creepy smirk, as he took the axe.

"Wait you didn't tell me you were going to kill him!" Lindsey yelled confused as she took the axe from his hands. Now, I was just watching them confused. My brother was trying to kill me, while my boyfriend's ex is trying to protect me. Not confusing at all.

"Oh, Lindsey, there's a lot of things I didn't tell you," He said. "I think you're not ready to hear them. Now, give me the axe back so I can finish him for good."

"No! Even though I hate him with the bottom of my heart, I'm not gonna let you kill the little men." She spat. "I'm a bitch, not a killer. Now, I want to know everything you didn't tell me."

"Fine! I'm the killer that every single supernatural person is pissed at. Are you happy? Now give me the axe. I gotta kill him before the others arrive."

"Thomas Iero, I'm breaking up with you! How dare you!?" She snapped.

"I said give me the-!" Thomas yelled but was interrupted as the door, aka wall, exploded. They both fell on the floor as dust filled the room. I closed my eyes, not wanting to get any of the dust in it.

Is this my rescue? Or is it another Lindsey, but this time making a badass entry? I guess the only way to find out is to wait.


	23. They Are My Crocs

That face. The last thing I want to see right now, but am glad I am.

As the dust cleared, I saw a group of people come in, led by none other than Gerard. My ears were still ringing because of the loud explosions, but it didn't matter right now because Gerard was here to save me. As they approach more, I could now see all the faces of the people in the group. All of my friends and Gerard's group was there. This is like seven against two, there's no way we're losing this fight. I thought to myself.

At that thought, a smile formed on my face as my eyes met with Gerard's, who was also smiling at me. However, his smile faded and his expression transformed into worry as he looked at something beside me. I followed his gaze and met with a barrel of a gun held by Thomas.

"Stand up," he spat as he waved the gun to my face. He turned to the others, the gun still pointed at me, and said, "And all of you, back off or I'll shoot him." He turned back to me, seeing I'm still sitting down, he yelled, "I said get up!"

"My legs are tired, care to untie them?" I calmly replied. He sighed annoyed and took a knife from the table and cut the rope around my ankle, the gun still pointed at me. I stood up as I was told and he pressed the gun behind my back.

"Now, you all let me leave this place and I probably won't shoot him." He snarled.

"What!? You want us to let you go and let you decide whether 'you'll kill him or not'? It's ridiculous!" Gerard snapped, coming closer.

"If you want I can shoot him right here, right now!" He yelled. Gerard gave me a worried look and backed away. "Yeah, that's what I thought," Thomas said and pushed me towards the exit.

On my way out, Ryan gave me a smile. At first, I didn't understand why he was smiling, but as we got out of the room, the rope around my wrists disappeared. At first, I was confused, but then I thought it's really not the time to be confused. I have the opportunity to attack, so that's what I'm gonna do. With that thought, I quickly spun, smacking his gun away. A shot came on, but it was already late. The gun wasn't aimed at me anymore, so it only hit the wall. After a few struggles, I finally managed to take the gun from my brother's hands. It all went the way I planned. The way my dad showed me during the training. I guess it wasn't useless after all.

I pointed the gun at him and said with a smirk on my face, "well, well, well, how the turntables."

Instead of panicking and begging for his life, he just smiled and said, "you forgot normal bullets don't work on me. Or perhaps, you thought I'm dumb enough to waste silver bullets on someone as worthless as you." My face fell as I looked at the gun in my hands. Before I knew, Thomas was pointing another gun at me, with the same fucked up smirk. I was way too far to disarm him this time. By the time I get there, I'll be dead. So I dropped the gun and raised my hands in surrender. "Bye Frank."

I closed my eyes, waiting for the gunshot and the pain. Screamings and gunshots came, but the pain never did. Confused, I opened my eyes. My jaw dropped at what I saw in front of me. Thomas was laying on the ground, on his stomach, with six bullet holes and an axe on his back. I looked up to see the others still looking at the body, shocked, just like me. Ryan, Patrick and Tyler were holding their guns, still pointed at Thomas, ready to fire again if he moves. Brendon had his wand out, Josh his claws, and Pete, Gerard and Lindsey, their fangs, with blood-red eyes, ready to attack. Holy shit they're all one of them. How did I not figure this out? I thought to myself.

I cleared my throat, taking all of their attentions. We all stared at each other in silence for some time before Gerard turned to Lindsey and said, "the axe was kinda unnecessary."

She straightened her clothes, clearing her throat, and said, "Not really. It satisfied me, and that's all I needed." She walked towards the exit, stepping over the body, and said, "Anyways, see you all tomorrow at school." And left.

"Thanks, guys," I said with a smile. "You know? For coming for me."

"Of course, we weren't gonna let you die, Frankie," Gerard said, returning the smile.

I ran to him giving him a tight hug and said, "I made my decision. I'm not breaking up with you."

"Good," he simply said, returning the hug.

"So... anyone wants cheese whiz?" I heard Ryan say.

I broke the hug and asked, "Before we go; what the hell happened with the rope?" I got my answer as everyone looked at Brendon. I let out a small laugh and said, "I have some bread upstairs." Stepping over the body one last time, I headed to the kitchen. Everyone else followed me.

I was trying to feel sad, or just something, since my brother just died, but couldn't feel a thing. He killed so many innocent people and tried to kill me, how am I supposed to feel sad.

Maybe he's gone for good.

꧁ꕥ꧂

"You know, I thought I'd never see you again," Gerard said after planting a kiss on my head. After we called for the people to pick up the mess we made, everyone went to their houses, and I and Gerard went to his house. We were cuddling on his bed, my head resting on his chest as he played with my hair. It was late when we came home, around midnight, so we didn't worry about his parents. We know they were already sleeping.

"Same here," I said. "I didn't want to die knowing you think I hate you."

"You don't, right?" He asked. I shook my head. "Frank, I'm really sorry I kept things from you. I thought you might hate me if you found out.

I lifted my head and looked him in the eyes. "I will NEVER be able to hate you, Gee," I said before he leaned in, kissed my lips. I immediately returned the kiss. Gerard shifted on top of me as the kisses got more lustful. We were in the same position as the day Mikey had interrupted us.

He disconnected our kiss as we both breathed heavenly, and connected our foreheads together. As he slowed down his breathing, he said, "Frank Anthony Iero, I want to lose my virginity with you."

"Wait, what!? You're a virgin?" I said, my eyes widening. He disconnected our forehead looking at me confused. He then sighed and said.

"True, you weren't there when Lindsey announced it to the world," he planted another kiss on my lips.

I disconnected them and said, "I mean, don't think I'm judging you or something since that would be hypocritical of me, but you're like Mr. Famous of the school, I thought you'd get plenty of chicks and stuff."

"I did, trust me, but they always left disappointed when I said no to sex. I always told myself I'm gonna lose my virginity to the right person, and Frank, you're the right person." He said and connected our lips together again. He disconnected it one more time and asked, "so what do you say? I need your consent, baby."

"Of course Gee," and as the words left my mouth, his lips crashed on mine, kissing me hungrily, like it's the last time. I kissed him back as his hand slid under my shirt and held my waist.

I pulled his shirt off and he took that as a sign to do the same. He started kissing my chest, murmuring things like 'so pretty', 'beautiful' and 'mine' under his breath. A soft moan escaped my mouth as he started sucking, leaving bruises all over my body. His hand moved to his pants, undoing it as he kicked it off of him. He did the same to me but as he was pulling it off of me, his eyes dropped on my crocs and back on me.

"What are those?" He asked confused.

"They are my crocs," I replied. He took them off and I quickly took them back from his hands. He gave me a weird look and finally took my pants off. As soon as my pants were off, I quickly put my crocks back on, which made me earn another weird look from Gerard. I raised my eyebrows and said, "they stay on during sex, either you like it or not."

He sighed with a laugh, shook his head, and said, "Whatever you say, boss."

He crawled on top of me again and started kissing again, this time more gentle. I tensed as his cold body touched mine, but relaxed after a second or two, sinking into the bed, letting him the dominance. He broke the kiss and reached into his bag, taking out a condom and a lube.

"It's glow in the dark," he said, showing me the condom.

"Heck yeah," I replied, as I got up on my elbows to see it.

"Ok, back to the show," he said, as he pushed me back into the bed, crawling on top of me again, this time with the lubricant and the condom in his hands. He took some of the lubricant on the tips of his fingers and started rubbing them on my entrance as he started kissing me again. After he was done with my entrance, he took the condom, put it on and rubbed some lubricant on it too.

He came back to kissing me as his finger entered me. A moan escaped my mouth when a second finger went in. He started scissoring for some time before pulling them out. He took my dick in his hand and starting pumping it. I mooned as the pace fastened, but he suddenly stopped and looked me in the eyes.

"I think I should go in first," he said. I nodded and he continued. "just tell me when you can't anymore and I'll stop. Ok?" I nodded again as I spread my legs to give him more access. He started kissing me again and slowly entered his tip in me. I tensed at the unusual feeling but relaxed when he started stroking my hair and whispering "shhh... it's alright" in my ear. A loud moan escaped me as he entered deeper, pain spreading my lower part.

"It-it hurts, Gee," I stuttered through my gritted teeth. As a response, he took my coke in his hand again and started moving his hand on it. Not long after, pleasure fled my body and I relaxed. He took that as a sign to continue. Slowly, he went all in, not stoping the movements of his hand. I tensed again as the pain got worse, gripping on his shoulders hard enough for my nails to dig into them.

"Frankie, baby, I can't continue if you don't relax." He said. "Just- please- relax. I promise it'll feel a lot better later if you relax." I nodded, taking a deep breath, and relaxed. "Good boy." He said and started slowly rocking his hips. A moan escaped his mouth as his movements, both his hand's and his hips', got faster. I was so close when the pain got replaced with pleasure. I could tell he was too when he tilted his head up and took a deep breath.

"I'm close," I said before a moan escaped. He hummed in response and put his head on the crook of my neck, taking another deep breath.

"God, Frankie, you smell so good," he whispered in my ear. "Let me drink from you."

"Won't I forget this moment if you do?" I asked through my heavy breathing.

"Not unless I put my venom in you, which I won't."

"Good. 'Cuz I want to remember this day until the last day of my life,"

"Good," he replied, and before I knew it, pain flew over my body as his teeth pierced into my skin. It was soon replaced by pleasure, which caused me to come into his hand. He took his hand from between us and tangled it in my hair, pushing me closer.

After 2 or 3 minutes, my head was starting to feel dizzy, but hopefully, he stopped before I could pass out. He took his teeth out and started leaking the blood that was coming out from the bite mark. He pulled out of me and laid next to me. The room was now filled with silence, except for the sound of our heavy breathing.

"You tasted so good, Frankie," Gerard said through his heavy breathing. I smiled at the 'compliment' even though it was dark and I knew he can't see me. "Everything about you is just perfect. You're the best thing that happened in my whole life." I turned to him and leaned towards him, connecting out lips. "I love you Frank Iero, and I'll love you to eternity."

"I love you too, Gerard Way, and I'll love you until the day I die," I replied with a sleepy voice, before falling into the darkness with a big smile on my face.


	24. Epilogue

**Gerard's POV**

I took a deep breath and exhaled, making my final decision. I inspected the door one last time before hesitantly raising my hand and slowly knocking.

"Daddy! It's the door!" I heard a faint yell from the inside of the house. It was followed by some barks and running footsteps. Not long after, the door was being unlocked. It opened revealing two girls, who, what I assumed, were twins, and a boy peeking from the side of the wall with a dog beside him.

"Hey," I said with the softest smile I could put on my face. The soft smile didn't seem to work since the next thing I know, the door is shut on my face.

"Daddy!" I heard another yell from the inside, this time louder.

"Alright, alright. I'm coming!" A familiar voice yelled back with a lower voice. A few seconds after, the door was, yet again, being swung open, this time revealing Frank. His hazel eyes widened, his jaw dropping open, as he saw me.

"Hey," I said once again, except this time I didn't get the door shut on my face. I could see the kids from earlier peeking from Frank's back, curious to see who the mysterious man is.

Instead of responding to my greeting, he turned to the kids and said, "Hey, why don't you guys go to your room and play 'till daddy is done with... um... work." Now it was my turn to drop my jaw open. His attention turned back to me when the kids left, taking the dog with them. It's now that it came to me. These were HIS kids.

"So you have kids now, huh?" I asked. He looked at me expressionless, leaning on the doorframe, waiting for me to continue. "I thought you were gay."

"I am."

"But-"

"Adopted," he answered without letting me to finish my question.

"May I... um... come in?" I asked awkwardly. He looked at his watch, sighed and stepped away, letting me in. He closed the door and led the way to the living room. I sat down on the couch and he sat on the other side.

"So, how can I help you?" He said with a dry tone.

"I just came to see you," I said, "it's been a long time. I missed you."

"C'mon, not that long. Only 30 years," he replied with a cold voice.

I sucked in a deep breath and calmly said, "it didn't have to be this way."

"Oh really?" He raised an eyebrow. "But it is, isn't it? And don't you dare blame me on this?"

"I could've turned you and we could've stayed in Belleville, making-" I didn't get to finish when he angrily interrupted.

"Let me stop you there. I BEGGED you to move out with me. You knew damn well I couldn't have stayed there for too long. Both, your people and my people were on my tail. Instead, you chose your friends over me and stayed there with them. Now tell me, why are you here? I don't have much time. I want you gone before my husband comes back."

My eyes watered, knowing he's not wrong. "It was the worst decision I have ever made Frank, and I regret it the most now than ever." He raised his eyebrows, telling me to continue. "Brendon, he um... he sold out your location in exchange for a spell he needed and now they're coming for you again. They know where you are Frank."

His eyes widened in panic and he turned from me and yelled, "Cherry! Miles! Lily!" After a few seconds, the kids appeared again. "Go take a suitcase from the garage and pack as many clothes and useful things as you can, ok? We're going on a trip."

The three of them nodded and ran back to wherever they came from. Frank took out his phone and started texting someone, I guess completely forgetting about me. I cleared my throat to get his attention but failed. I did it again, and yet again, failed, so I decided to wait until he's done, but when he finished texting, he ran to what I assume was his room.

I awkwardly followed him. He was on the ground, a bag next to him, as he took out part of the plank revealing a hole. I watched him as he took out gold and money, followed by the gun with its silver bullets. He tucked all of it in the bag and put some clothes on top of it. He took a suitcase that was in the closet and packed more clothes. His attention turned to me after zipping the suitcase.

"Where are you gonna go?" I finally asked.

"Somewhere," he replied. "Look, thanks for warning me, but I need to move right now Al- my husband is waiting for me."

"What is he like?"

"Excuse me?" He asked confused.

"How's your husband like?"

"I don't think it's the right moment to talk about my husband," he said and picked up the bag and the suitcase, leaving the room. I followed behind him as he dropped the bag in the living room and went to see how the kids were doing.

He started helping the kids to pack up when I asked again, "where are you gonna go?"

He stopped and looked at me, "look, I told you I'm coming to New York and 30 years later it turned on me. I think it's better for both, your and my safety if I just don't tell you where I'm going."

"That was Brendon! And I am not the one who told him about it. You announced it in front of everyone, so don't blame me on this." I snapped. "Did you think New York was the safest place you could've gotten? It's just next to Belleville, if they searched hard enough, they would've found you in fucking days."

"But they didn't, did they?! And when they DID find me, it was because of your friend!" He snapped back. "And watch your language in front of the kids."

"I just miss you, Frank," I said my eyes filling with tears. "You meant too much to me."

"You should've thought about that 30 years ago." He said. "Look you need to forget me and move on. I did. It's time you do too." The kids zipped their bags as they finished packing and looked at Frank, waiting for further instructions. "Go put on your shoes and wait for me. I'll be there in a minute."

They did what they were told. As they left the room his attention turned back to me. I looked at him and said what I know I will regret later. "I love you, Frank."

"I- I'm sorry," he said and headed for the door. I stopped him and kissed him as passionate as I could. Before it could last long, he pushed me away, stronger than I thought it would be with his small body. "What the hell!?"

"I'm sorry," I said. I don't regret the kiss though. I needed it. I missed his lips on mine more than I thought. "I changed my mind, Frank. I want to live with you. I'll fly to the other side of the world with you if needed."

"It's too late. You had the chance to live with me 30 years ago." He said. "Now I found someone I love and who loves me back. AND is willing to move out for our safety. He's willing to give up his job, family, friends- let's just say life, but the only thing you had to give up where your friends, which one of them turned out to be a traitor."

"I know ok? I regret it. But at that time I wasn't thinking straight. I lived my whole life with my friends and couldn't imagine my life without them. And not only them. I had to give up my brother too..."

"Why are you telling me this right now? It's not like I can change the past for you. What is done is done and now I gotta move before they find us." He moved towards the door again, this time I didn't stop him. He stopped at the doorway and turned back to me again and ask, "why didn't you call me or check up on me?"

I didn't have an answer for that. Instead, I bowed my head and looked at the ground. He sighed and left the room. All of this was my fault and now I have to accept the consequences.

I went to the living room where everyone else was. They were checking their bags, making sure they took everything they needed. I was quite surprised by how Frank trusted his kids. They didn't seem old enough to decide what is needed what is not to pack their things by themselves. They seemed mature enough though and I think Frank knows what he's doing.

I headed to the front door and said, "I'm gonna leave." He looked up at me from his bag and I continued, "good luck."

"Bye Gerard," he said, "take care."

"You too," and with that, I left, closing the door behind me. Every single part of my heart was telling me to go back there and kiss him again, but I knew it was wrong. He had a family now, and I had the chance to be part of his family, but instead, I choose to be stupid. Now all I can do is wish for him and his family to be safe. I hope whoever is with him treats him better than I did and makes him happy the way he made me.

He moved on with his life, and it's time I do too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you enjoyed the story, pls leave some kudos, it makes me rly happy :)


End file.
